


Flirting with death

by GayOfTheDay



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angry Midoriya Izuku, Auntie Midnight, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bashing all might, Best mom, Dadzashi, Dadzawa, Dark Midoriya Izuku, Death, Death is a character, Dekubowl, Everyone gets things wrong, He's still a good person, Hero Midoriya Izuku, If you love All Might to death and don't want to see him bashed, Izuku dies a lot, Like no one understands izuku, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Momdoriya, Momnight, Other, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Suicide Attempt, There's enough dadmight floating around, Uncle Present Mic, We don't need anymore, all might is regretful, all might thinks the worst of izuku, and Aizawa really don't like him, he's just really stupid, inko - Freeform, izuku - Freeform, izuku can't die, leave, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 49,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayOfTheDay/pseuds/GayOfTheDay
Summary: Izuku was a quirkless no body, but he somehow got death's attention at the young age of four, and after he commits suicide he finally meets her and his life is both saved and changed forever





	1. Chapter 1

"It's good to dream, but you need to be more realistic" Those words tore at Izuku's heart, he looked back to his idol and felt his heart finally shatter. "Oh"

 

Izuku didn't know what to make of his feelings, Kachaan was right, he couldn't become a hero, they were all right, he was just a useless, worthless, pathetic, Deku. Maybe Kacchan was right about everything.

 

"Thank you for your time, I'm sorry I bothered you" he then turned from his hero, from the man who broke him, and walked away, he went down the stairs of the apartment building he landed on, then went out into the streets, looking for some quiet place where he can have a breakdown in peace.

* * *

  
Those eyes held so much hope, and Toshinori felt immense guilt at what he knew he had to do. He told the boy, Midoriya he remembered, he told Midoriya the truth. No, a quirkless person could not be a hero, he had to say this, it'd be cruel to let him continue this futile dream, Midoriya was setting himself up for failure. Toshinori then listed off ideas, jobs close to heroism, something the boy could actually achieve."Oh"

 

One sound stabbed his heart, the heartbreaking numbness behind it. He was prepared for everything, except that. The emerald green eyes that held nothing but adoration, and hope now held something more kin to _despair,_ and didn't have any light to them. He then thanked him, and left.

 

Too shocked by his reaction and those eyes that looked dead, Toshinori just stood there, and didn't realize his mistake until it was to late. When he ran after him, Midoriya was already gone. He kept searching the area, terrified for the boy's safety.

* * *

  
Izuku was _sobbing._ All might, his hero, the symbol of peace, just demolished his dreams of being a hero without a quirk. The rational side of him knew it was for the best, but he couldn't stop the poisoned thoughts running through his head. Kacchan was right, and thus, his "advice" was now valid. "Take a leap of faith, and pray you'll get a quirk in the next life" words Izuku was angry at before, something he'd never consider, was now sounding oddly compelling.

 

He didn't really have anything to live for, his mother doesn't believe in him, his only friend suicide baited him, the teachers in school turned a blind eye to his torture, and his idol, just told him the one thing he's been living for, his only want in life, was unachievable. All he wanted was to be something, he didn't want to be a "symbol of peace" he'd be fine with being an underground hero like Eraserhead, he just wanted to help people, to give them hope when he had none, but that was apparently, _unrealistic._

 

What's the point, why keep going if he couldn't do the thing he always wanted, why keep going, if he'll just go through life exactly like he is right now, the thought repulsed him.

 

Faintly he heard foot steps near the abandoned alley he was in, he quickly hid himself, scared of another villain attacking him. He calmed down a little seeing it was All Might in his deflated form, but after remembering his words, he made himself scarce, moving to hide himself completely behind the walls of a building. He watched his hero walk away, searching for something. He hoped it wasn't the villain he captured, that would be bad.

 

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of it being his fault if another person is to be attacked, he left the alley heading to the apartment building, All Might and him landed on before.

 

He wiped his eyes, and walked through the doors to the building. A lady from the desk came up to him, asking why he was back, he quickly lied saying he left something up there, not a complete lie, he mused, he left his will up there, or more like it was _taken_ along with his dreams.

 

He soon found himself at the edge of the roof, right where All Might stood before, he was acutely aware of the tears flooding down his face once more. He looked up to the sky, and sent one message to the universe, a message of apologies and love for his mother. Then Izuku was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep he dead, bye bye green bean
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	2. Her boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death likes izuku, and now really hates All Might....

Death liked to consider herself a simple person, she watched humans on a little screen, she did her job of dictating if a person deserved to go back to life or not, and she tried desperately not to get attached to any of them.

 

That was before she saw a little kid of four years old stand up to the person he fears the most, a old friend, just for a kid he didn't know. She looked into him, telling herself the whole time, she wouldn't make a contract with him, she wouldn't take interest. That of course, didn't last long as she saw how determined he was to help people, a kid with all the cards stacked up against him, and he still only thought of everyone else. This kid had no selfish bone in his body, and it intrigued her, she thought he'd grow out of it, so she continued watching him, continued following his daily life.

 

She was shocked to see him hold no resentment towards his old friend turned bully, no matter what terrible things this "Kacchan" did, he never hated him, he even looked up to him with adoration. This was how death was hooked into following this enigma of a kid who held such great determination, empathy, and kindness. It was as if he was the best parts of humanity stuffed into one kid, and she felt compelled to watch him, to help him. At one point she realized she didn't even entertain the idea of talking to the dead and making contracts with them anymore, she was saving her one contract in case this boy died. She was going to help Izuku Midoriya become whatever he wanted to be.

 

In hindsight this day started off normal, he got up ate breakfast with his mother, and freaked out over a villain attack where another pro hero made her debut, but it all went downhill fast when that idiot of a teacher told the whole class (full of terrible bullies who hurt _her boy)_  that he wanted to be a hero.

 

She was enraged when "Kacchan" told Izuku to kill himself, but he was way too determined and smart for a simple bully to break him. Her world seemed to freeze when she felt how close he was to meeting her when that villain attacked him, but luckily his favorite hero saved him, but then he had to ruin it. _How dare_ this barley living, broken man, tell her boy, who he doesn't know a thing about, that he can't be a hero. She couldn't watch it, she felt how deep the depression hit him, she felt his hold on life vanish. She knew she was meeting him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate the name, izuku and death have more of a mentor/friendship thing, no relationship, also I'm an idiot, apparently. I accidentally put chapter 1/1 for the last one, which caused confusion, so yeah. Sorry, again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	3. Finally meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets someone new

When Izuku came to the land of the dead, she quickly abandoned the person she was judging, (he was dead, he had all the time, and if she got her way, Izuku wouldn't be dead, so his timer was ticking, fast.)

 

Now she had to make a decision, send him back with no communication with her, no contract, but he'd be able to die again, and she'd have no choice but to keep him dead. She felt her heart pang at the idea of not being able to talk to him now that he's so close, but if she did he'd be forced to either make a contract or die permanently. She could only hold one contract at a time, it's not even a contract so to say, it just bind the contract user with her until she decides to not revive them, she can talk to them in and out of the land of the dead, and she can heal them if she so chooses.

 

She had been saving her contract since she saw izuku, knowing she'd most likely make one with him, but now that the time had come, she didn't know if he'd accept. Most humans would jump at the chance of never dying, and going back to life, but giving the way he died, she wasn't sure. All she knew, was she promised to help him, and the best way right now, is to give him hope, something to live for again.

 

She has always thought of izuku more as a son than anything else, she now hoped to give him a friend, someone to talk to. She'll protect him, and find him someone to help him achieve his goals, but now she had to wait for him to wake up, and get him to agree to her gift.

* * *

 

Izuku noticed several things when he awoke, one, it was dark, everywhere. Two, there was a lady he could see very clearly even through the darkness. Three, he wasn't dead.

 

Jolting upward he did what he always did when he was freaked out, he started to ramble. "Izuku, honey, I'd love to talk forever, but right now you have a decision to make and you're running out of time" she spoke calmly, though it kinda scared him that she knew his name. "As said before, you're sort of on a time limit. You have two choices, make a contract and go back to the living, or wait out your time, and stay dead" Izuku looked at her, and tilted his great in confusion "but miss, I wanted to die, there's no point for me there, why would I go back?" He started cry in the middle of speaking, and when he was done, he was caught entirely unprepared when she hugged him. "Please, _please_ accept. You're good, kind, strong, and intelligent, the living need someone like you, you'd be able to save thousands of people with just one of your bright smiles." Izuku listened to her crying harder as she said all these kind words, but then he realized, she was crying too, and it made him sob even more. "Don't give up, they just can see what I see." He didn't understand how she knew him, but he didn't dwell on that fact, he was more caught on the fact that she wanted him to continue on, she thought highly of him, _him._

* * *

 

She wasn't one to show emotion, but she did when Izuku was involved. He was different from all the other humans, he was better. When she saw him crying she couldn't stop herself, she had to hug him, she'd gone too long as an observer to his pain, now she can do something about it. Even though it still surprised her that she was openly crying, she decided that it really shouldn't have, not when he was involved anyway. She clung to him, the boy she had watched grow up, and pleaded, _begged_ for him to continue living. Then she finally got to say out the words she had been dying to tell him, and the words he's been dying to hear all his life. "My boy, you can be a hero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like her saying what all might would've said before. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	4. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has made a decision, and death just wants him to live.

His brain was _fried._ This nice lady somehow controlled if a person dies or not, somehow knew him, and now she thinks he can become a hero. Even though everyone else had told him otherwise. What?

"Izuku, you listen to me, I've watched you since you were four years old, you have the makings of a great hero, you're selfless to a fault and put others in front of you, you're extremely intelligent, and can learn anything you set your mind to. I have no doubt you'll go far, kid. No matter what you do, and you want to be a hero, so you'll be one, and I'll help you. Just _please,_ accept the contract."

 

He had no idea how to respond to this, but he knew that someone now beloved on him, something he's wanted, he's craved, since his quirk didn't show. He knew he'd accept whatever she said now, but he still needed to ask.

 

"What's a contract, what does it entail?" She finally let him go out of her embrace, and he could see her face, she had a wide grin on it. "The contract just links us together, I'll get to watch you allot closer than I was before-" izuku then cut her off _"before???"_ She giggled at this. "How do you think I knew so much about you? Anyway I keep a close eye on you and I can communicate with you anytime, and you can talk to me whenever as well!"

 

He was now very confused. "So you want nothing from me?" She looked at him with a concerned borderline sad look "I just want you to be able to _live,_ and live happily. You really do deserve it, Izuku" and he was crying again.

 

"O-ok I accept, or whatever" he was stuttering and didn't really know what one said in this situation, but she looked grateful anyway. Then the world faded to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bois alive again, on the outside, still dead on the inside, but his new friend will help him continue on.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	5. Is this, friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over destroying your all might obsessed room, check

He was on the sidewalk, outside the building he jumped off of. He shivered at the thought that he did that, but couldn't find the will to completely regret it.

**_I might just kill all might._**

He jumped at the voice in his head, it was the nice lady! "W-what? Is this what you meant about communicating??"

**_Yes, and please just think your thoughts, people_ _will think you're crazy if you keep talking aloud_.**

'Oh. Sorry'

the nice lady was in his head now, great?

**_My name is Death, Izuku_.**

'd-death?'

**_Yep._ **

'Okay then, so what else does the contract imply?'

**_I'll revive you when you die, I'll heal you when I can, and I have allot of stored information, and can look at anyone's life quickly to give you their background and secrets_.**

'I-I don't need peoples secrets!'

**_Sure you do, you're going to be the first quirkless hero, you need this information_.**

'I-i guess, if I only use this for good'

_**of course Izuku.** _

He started walking home, happier than he has in a long time, which was kind of funny for how this day has went. "Mom! I'm home!" His mother came running full force at him, which is understandable, he had been gone shot longer than usual, and she worries, a lot. "Izuku! Baby! What happened, you're always at home way earlier!" She was hugging him and crying. He could faintly hear death laughing at him inside his head.

"Sorry mom, it's just been a really long day" she looked at him concerned "kacchan?" Of course she brought up him.

**_I mean he only tried to get you to commit suicide._ **

'You know about that?' He mentally shrieked.

**_Yeah, I've been watching you_.**

"No mom" he lied "I was just attacked by a villain and all might saved me!" He tried to speak really enthusiastic, like he would have if ask might didn't afterwards crush his dream and he committed suicide.

Though as soon as he said the word " villain" his mom was fussing over him, which turned out to be a good thing because death was fuming in his head about all might and kacchan, but she stopped to laugh as he stood there awkwardly in the doorway of his home while his mom checked him for any wounds.

**_She isn't wrong to be concerned, your throat had severe bruising that I had to heal_.**

'Wait, really?'

**_No I'm just fucking with you._ **

'Language'

_**you're to pure for this world**._

After his mother was done she declared that they were having katsudon for dinner, his favorite meal. He went to his room to put his stuff down and relax before dinner, when he remembered, it was all all might flavored. His entire room was all might flavored.

**_Let's tear him down!_ **

'What! No'

**_c'mon, he's no hero, I can't believe I let him live_ **

'What!'

**_So like five years ago he went up against this dude, All For One, who basically messed up his stomach and lung in one punch, but all might won_ **

'how did I not know this?'

**_He tried to keep it out of the press, he said so earlier remember._ **

Oh he did remember that. 'So is he dead? All For One?'

**_No, but All Might thinks he is._ **

'This is allot of scary information I can't really process at the moment'

**_you know what's good for processing info?_ **

'Don't say it'

_**destroying a room full of the man who pushed you to suicide!** _

izuku looked down at his feet, uncomfortable with the way the conversation went. 'I honestly don't want to think about the fact I killed myself, it's not a normal or healthy thought process'

the playfulness in her voice wore off **_I'm sorry Izuku_**

'don't worry about it'

**_are you sure?_ **

'Yeah, I'm fine now, I have you' He heard a sniffle ringing through out his head, he then proceeded to destroy the posters of all might in his room, thus making death laugh, and putting a wide smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death truly cares about izuku, and izuku is starting to create a strong bond of friendship with her. Man I wish I had friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	6. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and death makes plans for ua, and momdoriya is worried

Izuku decided to sell his All Might merchandise, well, everything he didn't destroy.

**_Why don't you use all this money to get things for training purposes?_ **

'Like what?'

_**Weights, running shoes, maybe start taking a class for judo, jiu jitsu, and taekwondo.** _

'Would I be able to do that?'

**_You're the Izuku midoriya, you'd do anything for your dream. Hell I think you'd even willingly break your bones if it meant saving someone._ **

'Hey! I'm not that bad'

 ** _Yeah you are, but that's not the point_ **she changed the topic, making sure she got the last word in. **_The POINT is that you need a way of fighting, to get into ua._ **

Izuku paused, looking up from his laptop. 'Yeah that's undeniable' He didn't think about this, why didn't he think about this? Of course he needed to train his mind bit that didn't mean he shouldn't train his body.

**_Don't freak out honey, it just slipped your mind_ **

he calmed himself down  and got back to the topic at hand 'okay, so why those specific things?'

**_Oh because I think you'd do better with more of a shoot style way of fighting. So taekwondo is good for that. Judo and jiu jitsu can help with street fighting._ **

'Street fighting?'

**_Because of your quirklessness it would be better for your opponents to not know of you, gives you an underhand_ **

'that _'s_ true'

**_so it'd be best to be an underground hero._ **

'Like eraserhead!'

 ** _Yeah like him. So you have about ten months till you get to ua._** 'Alright, just let me finish up this, then we should have enough money to take those classes!'

* * *

 

Inko Midoryia was worried. Her baby was attacked by a villain, this she knows. What she doesn't know is why when he came home gushing about how All Might saved him, he didn't immediately go write everything in one of his notebooks. Instead he went to his room, and tore up his All Might posters.

Anyone who knew izuku, and anyone who _didn't,_ knew he loved heroes, and his favorite was All Might. So why after All Might saved him, did he destroy his All Might merchandise, then sell the rest? What happened to him, and did he still want to be a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to add to my collection
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	7. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

So I have no set time for updating, but i to update at last one chapter since Wednesday. Though archive typing hates me, because I typed a whole chapter out and it deleted before I could publish. So instead in going to write out what should happen in the next chapters, do it says quirkless izuku, and that's half true, death is going to be helping him out allot. For most of his training and getting into ua everyone will think he's quirkless, but at the usj incident they see death do a thing and assume it's izuku quirk, and izuku just goes along with this because he can't tell then the truth. So he Will be treated like a quirkless until usj, but he is quirkless through out the whole thing, he'll be a hero without a quirk, he just found a friend who won't let him die.Also death is an oc she's just a cool mother/friend figure that helps out our boy, it's not lady death from marvel. 


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets more support, and momdoriya is still in the dark and concerned.

It's been a month. A month since he started training. A month since he met death. A month since he met all might. A month since kacchan suicide baited him. A month since he died. A month si- Izuku's breathing started getting erratic.

_**Izuku, you need to calm down, don't think about it or them.** _

He started breathing normally again after a few moments of panic, a normal human being should not go through the trauma of remembering oneself committing suicide.

  _ **Are you ok, zuku?**_

 'Yeah, I'll be fine' there was a pause before she started again, **_you know I can hear your thoughts right?_**

'Shut up' before he had his panic attack he was getting ready to go to class. He got into a dojo near his school, with a strict teacher Mitsu Gen. Gen-sensei took him on as a personal student when he saw his undying (haha) determination.

  **'** **C** **mon, we gotta go.**

'Yeah yeah, I'm going'

He got up, walking out of his room and closing his door. "Oh hello honey, where are you going?" Jumping slightly at his mother's voice, he turned to meet her concerned look. "Just going out, I'll be back in a bit" she looked even more concerned but he yelled goodbye and ran out the door.

  _ **did you have to run away?**_

'Yes, if I don't run I'm gong to be late'

 _ **not what I was talking about.** _Death had that motherly disappointment in her voice.

'It was your idea to not tell her about my training'

_**oh yeah blame it on me.** _

Izuku smiled at the playfulness creeping its way back into her voice. Though he was still running as fast as possible, that way he won't be late, because of his stupid episodes of panic.

  _ **You might consider a therapist.**_

'Then there'd be a chance of someone finding out about you'

_**doctor patient confidentiality.** _

'Not if I'm a harm to myself or others, and we both know I'm a huge harm to myself'

_**can't deny that.** _

Slowing down, he walked into the dojo. He took of his back pack and went to go change into his exercise clothes, he didn't go out in these because he didn't want his mother to know or worry. "Midoryia!" The booming voice of his sensei attacked his senses and he flinched back, getting into a fighting stance on instinct. Noticing it was his sensei he quickly bowed, his face flashing in embarrassment. "Y-yes sensei?" Shifting his weight, from got to foot in an obvious form of nervousness izuku just stood there scared he upset his teacher. "Follow" gen-sensei turned around and walked away from izuku, leaving him there for only a second before izuku quickened his steps to follow the man. He walked through the dojo, getting either nods of encouragement, or looks of pity from the other students. They then reached their destination, gen-sensei's office.

 

Yeah he was in trouble.

_**Nice meeting you.** _

'Woah woah, he can't kill me, you'd bring me back right?' Death was silent, yep he was dead.

No one went against Gen-sensei, he was almost as big as all might, and had the stone cold face of Endeavour, he was scary, to put it in simple terms, and he had the power to back it up. Gen-sensei held the door open for izuku, who ducked his head and walked into the man's office, muttering his prayers. "I'm not going to kill you, midoriya"

'No but he's going to kick me out isn't he'

 _ **I'm sure this is a good meeting** _death's voice rang out, giving him a little bit of encouragement.

"Did I do something wrong, sir" he held back a stutter, trying to not appear weak. "No, it's just-" he cut himself off, closing the door to his office, then making his way too his desk and sitting down. "You want to be a hero right?" Those words sung his heart.

 

_**I swear if this is going what I think it is.** _

Death's voice was soft, but angry, and in that moment izuku didn't know who to be afraid of. "Y-yes sir" izuku put down his head ready to hear the words he's heard all his life. "But you're quirkless" there they were. There's the voice of someone who's already marked him off as nothing because of his sad predicament.

 

 _ **He can't seriously say that to you, not after he's seen you grow this past month, not after taking you on, giving you hope!**_ Death's voice was no longer soft, the pure rage in her voice set izuku on edge.

He then did something he'd probably regret. "But not useless, you've seen me, I don't care about your approval, I'll save people, I'll grow stronger until I can, and I don't need you to do it" izuku looked up ready to face the consequences of his actions, he'll blame it on death later. What he was not expecting to see was his sensei, smiling? What? Then he chuckled. "You're right, everything you've said was true-" izuku interrupted "but sir-" gen-sensei held up his hand and izuku stored allowing the man to speak. "Especially about not needing me, I'll still train you, but I expect you to find someone who either was or is a hero. I can't prepare you for ua, or being a hero, but I'll still teach you to fight." At this point both izuku and death was crying, but the latter will deny this fact forever. "T-thank you gen-sensei!" Izuku bowed as deeply as he could. "For what, you said you didn't care about my approval" his sensei chuckled again, then sent him out to finally change into his exercise clothes and get back to schedule, and if izuku fought harder than before, no one commented.

 

It was almost dark, and izuku was about to fall over, he was casually walking home, not really walking fast or slow.

'So, where do I find a pro?' Death was slow to respond, apparently as tired as izuku was.

_**I think I know a guy.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for not updating
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	9. New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa gets more than he bargained for

Aizawa was socially awkward, but that's because he hated anything "social" he kept his name out of everything, and hid behind his hero name. He hid in the shadows, he didn't like the press, or having "fans". The only people who knew about his identity was the people at ua, and the only people who knew about his apartment, was himself, hizashi, and nedzu.

 

So imagine his shock when a plain looking kid, knocks on his apartment door, bowed deeply, then begged him to train him. Now aizawa being the socially awkward fuck he is, opened the door and let the kid in. "I have coffee going, would you like some?" His gruff voice echoed in his mostly empty apartment, and no, he will not offer tea, that's nedzu's thing, and he'd rather not be like that creepy thing. The boy looked nervous, and sat down on his couch. "Y-yes mister eraserhead sir" he was then shocked about two things, that kid knew his hero name, and that his cat, who hated everyone, including himself most days, jumped into the kids lap purring loudly. aizawa wasn't jealous, no matter what you may think.

 

"O-oh would you rather me call you aizawa-san?" Aizawa dropped the spoon he was holding. The kid knew his name, where he lived, everything. Who the hell is this kid? While his thoughts were spinning, he didn't ignore way the kid violently flinched at the sound, then seeming to go into a short panic attack, if he was anyone else, he wouldn't notice, but he was a pro hero, someone who has seen trauma first hand, and this kid had it. "Aizawa-san, is fine" his voice continued in his gruff, emotionless lines. He picked up the spoon, and put it in the sink, getting another one to stir in the sugar he just knows the kid would like in his coffee. "Okay" the kid was clearly a ball of social anxiety. All he knew about the kid so far was he was scared of noises, he had panic attacks, he was extremely intelligent, he wanted to be a hero, and for whatever reason, he wanted his training. The coffee was done, and aizawa had no other reason to hide and observe the kid from the kitchen.

 

He gave the kid his coffee and sat down across from him. "So um, it's always been my dream to be a hero, and my sensei told me he couldn't help me other than teaching me martial arts, that needed help from an actual hero, and since you're my favorite hero and I want to be like you, well I thought I'd try and get you to train me." The kid's speech was more like verbal vomit. It all just came out and it took a moment for him to process it. "You, want to be like me?" he almost dropped his mug of coffee after this realization and his voice was slow. The kid, obviously not seeing his discomfort, nodded vigorously.

 

"Aren't kids favorite hero all might, or something" and whatever reaction he expected it was not the look of hate, crossing the kids face, before it went back stary-eyed look he usually saw on kids talking about the number one hero. "Oh no, because of my predicament, I'd be a much better underground hero" he chirped out, happy as ever, and his social anxiety and hatred was gone. "Predicament?" Aizawa leaned in, thoroughly interested in this enigma of a kid. "O-oh well..." and the social anxiety was back. "I'm quirkless" and aizawa literally dropped his mug in surprise, and the kid literally leaped into the air and got into a fighting stance, before he shook himself out of it and ran to get paper towels to clean up the mess of coffee aizawa has made.

 

This kid has caught his attention all right, and he couldn't help but smile, his decision already being made, when the kid came back meeting apologies, he looked him dead in the eyes and said "meet me here next Monday in exercising clothes, and anything to showcase your brains. Now get out,I have to clean up my mess, and sleep before my patrol" he jumped slightly, and gave aizawa the towels, bowed, muttered thank yous, and left his apartment. Leaving aizawa in his thoughts. What has he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadzawa has joined the party
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	10. Death toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has all the bad luck

Izuku was dead, for the fourth time this week! Since meeting with eraserhead, last Monday izuku has apparently run out of luck.

His first death was the next morning, he was out on a morning run, to keep himself in shape, that way he'd impress aizawa-sensei (he's already impressed him but whatever, izuku needs better self-esteem) when he saw a kid paying in the street, with a car speeding towards him, without thinking, he ran to the boy and knocked him out of the way, getting hit himself. Death scolded him, but couldn't hide the pride in her voice, her boy was truly heroic. The only downside was trying to explain to the kid and his parents (who had finally paid attention to their son) how he'd did and came back, completely unharmed. Izuku noted that the best way to get out of this sticky situation, is to say that he had a self healing quirk.

The second, he got food poisoning. There he was minding his own business, when he'd got a bad feeling about the food at the restaurant he was at, and then, he woke up with death.

Third time he got burned to death by Endeavour, he was casually taking notes on the battle between the number two hero, and some low level villain, when Endeavour let loose a explosive line of flames, izuku ran forward to push civilians back, but he got burnt himself, and his notebook took a hit as well.

That leads us to his fourth time, and death was already done with this week.He somehow got hit with a _spiked ball._ Izuku was walking through an alley way at night, and he walked into a trap set by God knows _who,_ for God knows _what_ reason. "Why, just _why_ izuku, why are you like this?" Death didn't know how to deal with this, and izuku, being izuku decided to shrug. Death then strangled him.

Death toll #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a shit post at this point
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	11. Chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing and fluff between death and the boy,
> 
>  
> 
> Till it gets interrupted

  
Izuku woke up early Monday morning, and went for a jog. 

_**Please don't die today.** _

'No promises~'

Death mentally sighed. They both knew he didn't particularly like dying, because he had a panic attack each time, though that didn't mean he'd stop putting himself in harm's way to protect someone else. He was a hero through and through, death couldn't be prouder, or busier. 

 

_**You know I can still heal you right? Why not tell people you're a late boomer or something, then get an easier way into ua.**  _

This argument has been going on since he told aizawa-sensei he was quirkless. She was worried about him being rejected by yet another one of his favorite heroes, given what happened last time, she had a right to worry. If he did it again she'd have to watch, and she'd gotten way too attached, she'd never recover. Izuku probably wouldn't recover either.

 

'No, you said I can be a hero, so I'm going to, as me, not lying about some quirk I don't have, ill just be me'

Death understood, she really did, but she worries. 

_**What if you go too far, zuku. I'd have to heal you or bring you back, some one will notice.** _

 'Then and only then will we say anything. I'll act surprised, tell a lie about how I've never been severely injured so I never noticed, or they'll say I just manifested it, something like that. Until then though, I want to try as if I was alone.'

  _ **Okay, just know though, even with me, you're still you. You've always been a hero.**  _

To anyone else it would look like a kid who was jogging, obviously spaced out, then started crying.

 

Izuku was going to say something else, but the moment had to be ruined, by none other than all might himself, in his skeletal form, izuku ran straight into the man almost knocking them both over. "Oh I'm sorry sir-" izuku looked up to see him, and anger ran through his veins, being fueled by death making plans to end the hero's existence.

'What do I do' 

_**you could kil-**  _

'No'

  _ **uhhh pretend to not know him?**_

'Huh okay'

"Im terribly sorry for running into you, hope you have a great day bye!" Izuku bolted, running away as fast as possible. 

 

_**You really need better luck** _

 'i want to die' 

**_me too buddy, me too._ **

Needless to say, izuku laughed his heart out while running away from the symbol of peace, again, he'll blame it all on death later.

* * *

Toshinori usually wore his civilian form while out shopping, that way he'd use his hero form sparingly, and he wouldn't be hounded by fans. It was a normal Monday morning when he went out to get groceries for the next week.

 

What he didn't expect, was to round the corner, and be ran into, by the same boy whose dreams he crushed. The boy had obviously been crying, and remembered who he was, if the pause in his voice and anger on his face was enough to tell. The boy then pretended not to know who he was, wishing him a good day and running off, toshinori though had been working to see him again, to talk to him, apologize, anything.

 

So he went after the boy, but stopped dead in his tracks when the boy started laughing, while running away. The laughter itself wouldn't be called villain like, but the fact he was doing it while making a get away, toshinori couldn't help but ask himself what had he done.

 

The boy clearly hated him, and held a few villain like traits, did he...? He hated to think that he hurt the boy so much that he went to the wrong sorts of people. What if the boy was now a villain, because of  _him._  A hero was supposed to save lives, and foster dreams. Not ruin and crush them.

What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh all might, you're wrong again
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	12. Aizawa was not prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor bb

Izuku went the long way home, fearing another encounter with all might. When he got home he quickly got a shower and changed clothes into his normal exercising clothes.

 

"Izuku honey, are you going out again?" 

 **_Shit, your covers gonna be blown, zuku_ **

'I know, I'll just get out of dodge quickly'

He paused unsure how to continue. "Uh yeah mom, I'm meeting with someone" he happily said, because he actually was meeting with someone who'd hopefully help him achieve his goal.

 ** _"Someone" great now she thinks you have friends._ **

'I have you' 

**_not the same, zuku._ **

"That's great honey, do you have a new friend?" 

**_Shit you in trouble now._ **

'Language, but yeah, I am'

izuku was at a loss what should he say now. "Uhhhh, maybe, we've only met a few times but he's pretty cool"

  ** _you talking about eraser?_**  

'I'm talking bout eraser'

Death giggled at his remark. "I hope it goes well then" his mom's voice had always sounded worried, but this is the first time in a long time he's heard it sound so happy and hopeful. "Thanks" he really didn't know what to say to those hope filled words of encouragement, so he just didn't. 

 ** _Gotta go now,,_**  death warned inside his head.

'Got it'

He out his shoes on and bid his mother farewell. Then he walked to his new sensei's apartment.

 

**_Oh my god, just knock on the door, zuku._ **

 'But what if-' 

 ** _No what ifs, you've already freaked him out and he probably thinks you're a stalker, what's the worse that could happen?_**  

'He sends me to the police station, where they ask me where I got my information on him, to which I can't lie because lie detector quirks are a thing, or maybe a brain wash quirk, or a-'

  ** _nope, no more, if my secret gets out because of this pro then so what, you have a chance izuku, take it._**  

Izuku then had to wipe away his tears, and he finally knocked on the door to Aizawa's place.

* * *

 

This kid is weird. So the kid without much fear found out his name, alias, and where he lived. Though after being personally invited back to his apartment, the kid took five minutes to knock on the door. After finally doing it, aizawa opened the door. "Took you long enough" the boy flinched and started waving his hands drastically. "I'm so sorry you didn't set a time so I didn't know if I was supposed to come now or later, and I didn't mean to be late I swear" again with the verbal vomit, this kid can talk ninety to nothing. "I meant, you took five minutes to knock on the door, did you think I would call the police or something" at the sight of the kid's face flaring red, he understood, that's exactly what the kid thought. "Oh my god, problem child" he sighed, what did he get into.

 

"Let's get going, nedzu allowed me to train you at ua." The kid's eyes sparkled. "The principal of ua? With high specs quirk, literally the smartest thing in the world?" Aizawa shouldn't be surprised at all the kids information, given what he's done already. Though it didn't stop him from pausing for just a moment.

 

"Yeah, oh and did you bring anything?" The kid started shifting back and forth, clearly nervous. "Well umm, a uh, friend?" He said friend like it was a question. "She ummm said that the best thing to show would be my analysis notebooks" wait what. "Your what?" The kid's face was beet red. "Uh week I write down quirks and information I see, most of them heroes." This kid, is a huge fanboy, and a Literal genius. "Okay, let's see them" the kid quickly shoved his backpack to him, he opened it up to see it full of notebooks. "All of these..." He trailed of not quite understanding. "Uh yeah" good Lord, seriously, what had he gotten into. Aizawa opened the first book he saw and what was in it, were highly detailed sketches and detailed information on heroes he knew. Flipping through out, his own pictures showed, and next to it, information on him, all correct, and his weaknesses, also correct. The thing that got him though, is how good he knew the way he fights, this kid had followed him, watched him. Just who the hell is this kid."Okay let's go" he didn't want to continue reading this highly disturbing notebook, that showcased his intelligence perfectly, thank God this kid wanted to be a hero. "Okay" he chirped following aizawa outside, and to ua.

 

The kid performed better than he expected, it was clear he had some sort of training before, martial arts he said. The kid only lacked experience, which aizawa could work with. All in all, this kid has great potential. "Okay kid, here's the rules: You will continue training with your previous sensei for combat skills, and training with me for strategy, you will allow me to show the principal your notebooks, and you'll keep your grades up, if your getting into ua, you need a steady background." By the time he was finished the kid was practically glowing. "D-does that mean you think I have a chance?" The kid meekly asked like aizawa will crush his hope with no second thought about it. "Of course kid, I don't waste my time" the kid smiled at him like he personally hung the moon, and aizawa swore he'd kill the person who put this kid down.

 

He dismissed the kid, and got to thinking. What would cause a kid that much anxiety and fear of people. Maybe abusive home? Bullying? He didn't know what but he did want to find out, for the kids sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no aizawa, he's just committed suicide before, no problem here
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	13. Momdoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momdoriya gets her own chapter

Inko was always a cautious person, when it came to her son she worried all the time, but given that it was izuku she had all rights to worry about him.

 

She knew he was getting bullied, she had even done several things about it, but no one cared about a quirkless kid. So no one came to his aid. She grew more concerned though at the fact that he seemed to have no friends, when he was younger he had bakugou and his friend group, but he seemed to ditch izuku as soon as it came out that he was quirkless.

 

Then came that fateful day when he was attacked by vilain and supposedly saved by all might. That same day he tore up all his all might memorabilia. After that day, he hasn't been the same, he's leaving at certain times everyday, saying he's going out. She started worrying that he was doing something he'd regret.

 

Then he comes home early in the morning, takes a shower, then talks about a acquaintance almost a friend of his, someone he'd met before. At first she was excited, her baby had made a friend. This was great, but then he showed up.

 

Toshinori was his name, he said that he worked close with police officers, and that he was worried about izuku. They talked, he seemed guilty, upset at thought of izuku, and hiw he was making friends with the wrong people.

 

He seemed to believe that all might had said something to deter him from being hero, and he might turn villain instead. She tried to disprove him, but everything she said he turned against her. It was becoming clear that izuku was doing something behind behind back, in the very least.

 

Though that didn't stop her from kicking toshinori out of her house, no one talks about her baby boy that way. Not even if he meant no harm or to help him. This was her son and should protect him. Now the only question was how much of this was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All might's at it again boys
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	14. Aizawa needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem child did things

Aizawa noticed things about midoriya over the month they've trained. Like how the nervousness never truly wore of, and he finches at almost everything. He also spaced out, allot, usually when he came back he'd have a brighter smile or he'd laugh under his breath, and because he'd seen the kid's notebooks, it didn't help his anxiety.

  
Even though he got to know him better, he still didn't quite understand the boy. Midoriya liked to talk, about everything and anything while he worked. He allowed this because it seemed to help him focus. (And it seemed like the kid had no one else) the kid talked about some girl, his mother and a kacchan. The girl, he never spoke her name, only used pronouns and she was the person who told him to being his notebooks. He spoke very highly of his mother, but had this sad look every time she came up. When he spoke of kacchan, it was just things kacchan did in class, but never anything they did together, he looked angry every time he talked of him. The other topics were just heroes he'd seen that day (The kid attracted trouble it seemed) he'd rant about their quirks, their strategy, anything he'd seen. This only boosted the way aizawa saw the kid, he could see anything and pick it apart.

  
Aizawa also learned of midoriya's lack of self preservation, and it scared him. How far would this kid go? Would he kill himself just to save someone? Aizawa didn't know, and quite frankly didn't want to find out.

  
The kid was genuinely nice and sweet. He'd bring things he saw aizawa using, or thought he'd want. (He brought in a gift basket with eye drops and cat shaped sugar cookies once)

  
The kid was also determined to a fault, if he didn't understand something he'd work until he did. They didn't usually do allot of fights because he'd been working with the kids analysis abilities, but when they do, he stops at nothing to get everything correct.

  
The most unusual things about him is sometimes he'd think he sees a wound in a fight, only got it to disappear, and midoriya is confused every time. He'd also argue with him, but he'd give up the fight shortly after aizawa did, having spaced out again and came to looking like he lost. The kid also seemed depressed, sometimes the lack of interest will stop during training, but he'd space out and come to with that determined look, and mutter apologies.

  
All in all, the training was going great, and he felt like the kid had a more than decent shot at the entrance exam, both of them. Though all good things come to an end, and the piece, ended with a bang. Literally. Aizawa knew he'd have to get there at some point, talk about the kid's behaviour and how it screamed abuse of some kind. He just didn't think it'd be after the kid had a complete panic attack.

  
They were doing physical training, and he noticed how the boy flinched again at his hand coming near his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. He quite possibly should have said something before a light bulb blew and made a 'pop' sound. To which izuku screamed, he fell on the floor breathing quite erratically. Aizawa knew how to deal with panic, so he bent down to the boy and tried to calm him down. He tried to get the kids breathing to match his, but the boy was still muttering things, and his eyes were clouded over. "Izuku! Breath with me, please calm down, kid" he was scared for his well being, and did anything to get him back to thinking logically again. So he used his first name, hopefully the shock will bring him back, and he'd level his breathing. "No, no, no. I can't, not again." He started muttering incoherently, and aizawa was still just trying to reach him. "I'm not useless, please no. I'm not alone, not anymore" he was starting to hyperventilate. "K-kacchan" he pleaded to no one, and passed out from lots of air.

He picked up the kid and took him to recovery girl, who thankfully was in her office. "What did you do to the boy?" She shrieked at him, he explained that it wasn't his fault while she checked him over. "The only thing out of sorts is his pulse" she paused and aizawa was confused, of course his pulse would be out of wack, he did just have a panic attack, it probably causes his heart to race. "That's understandable though, right?" She looked at him, with terrified eyes, and his heart sunk. "He barely has one"

  
Wait what. "What do you mean" aizawa was panicking at this point. "He didn't have much of a pulse, I thought he was dead at first because I couldn't find it." Aizawa didn't sign up for this, he truly didn't. "What do we do, can you help him, does he need to go to a hospital, is he dying, is he dead" yep, he was panicking.

  
"No hospitals" aizawa didn't squeak, he didn't. Midoriya was awake, and apparently had something against hospitals, or something. "Young man, you are not okay" the kid laughed, and he was questioning his life choices, a thing he'd do allot around midoriya, apparently. "I'm never okay, but I'm good enough to not go to a hospital" both teachers were flabbergasted, this kid. "Young man I don't think-" midoriya glared at her, aizawa knew they were in dangerous waters now. "No, I'm not going, and you'll forget this happened." Recovery girl looked pissed, she put her hands on her hips, never a good sign. "It's my job to take care of anyone in this room, so you will go to a hospital." Midoriya sat up, looked at her and smirked, what? "Now now, let's not be brash. Unless you want me talking about the kamino incident" recovery girl paled, aizawa's brain caught up to him, midoriya just blackmailed her. "O-okay young man" and it worked, her voice was shaking, what the hell did midoriya know?

  
Aizawa coughed gaining the kids attention. "So problem child, want to explain what happened" like a switch the nervous midoriya was back, and he was blushing in embarrassment. "I, uh, have panic attacks" he mumbled, like that wasn't obvious. "Why, when did it start, how are you handling them, do you go to therapy" the kid spaced out for a second, it was clear because his eyes dulled. "Uhh, can't say. Two months ago, a friend calms me down, and no" problem child sat there looking down at his hands. "This isn't something you can control, don't be embarrassed or full of shame. Now why don't you have a therapist?" Izuku mumbled something he couldn't catch. "What?" He asked for clarity on izuku's statement. "I can't afford it ok? I spend all my money on training at the dojo." Red flags were going off. "Can't your mother pay for therapy" izuku shrunk, more red flags. "Uh well, I uh I can't-" he had to interrupt him fit his own good. "You need therapy, I can personally tell your mother that if need be" the kid flinched, and things were beginning to become clear, just aizawa didn't want it to. "We just ah, cant afford it, sir" this child will be the death of him. "But, I can try to get out some other way" great the kid was smirking, that can't be good. "Nothing illegal, kid" the kids smirk grew if that's possible. "Oh it's entirely legal, I'm gonna sue the symbol of peace"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffer all might, suffer
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	15. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo

You guys are great, thank you so much. It's my first fanfiction (I've said that before but whatever) and I am so grateful to have people reading it, let alone like it, so thank you.

I just wanted to say,I have no idea what this is gonna be, no big picture, just small pictures that are somehow coming together, so join me on this ride of confusion, typos, misspellings, no capitalization, misinformation, and no plot, and bad grammar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Momdoriya makes a comeback in the best way
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	16. Momdoriya part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov of izuku

Death was a literal genius. He could sue the number one hero for negligence on the job, he was willing to leave a kid after a villain attack. In law, anyone attacked had to be st just taken to a doctor, if not a hospital, and the way he was woken up, All Might literally smacked him awake! This was great, he had a way to ruin the symbol of peace, and get enough money to pay for therapy. Izuku thought that it was gonna be a horrible day afer a panic attack, people almost finding out things about death, having to use her info to blackmail recovery girl, and then aizawa decided he needed therapy, he almost told his mother! Oh, his mother.

_**Yeah boyo, you gotta tell her if you wanna sue.** _

'Was this the plan?'

_**Yep,** **and you told your sensei what you were doing, so no going back now.**_

He could hear the smirk in her voice. How? Don't ask. 'I don't understand why you want to tell her, it was your idea to keep it a secret'

_**ok so, i'm very protective of you, and I thought she'd tell you no, or crush your dreams like All might. Now she's more of a danger to you being kept in the dark. You need her, Zuku. She cares about you as much as I do. She can help with the parent things neither you, nor I can do.** _

He understood he really did, and he hated lying to her. 'Okay, time to tell my mother of my death'

  
While his mother was still working he cleaned the house and made her heart shaped cookies (yes he burnt the first batch, but ssh) izuku was worried about this whole ordeal, but he had death at his side, he'd be fine. He hoped.

  
"Honey, I'm home" when he heard his mother's voice he bolted to her and attacked her with a hug. "Oh!" She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed, he should really hug her more often. "Izuku, sweetie, what's wrong?" It wasn't until he heard the concern in her voice did izuku realize he was already crying. "M-mom, I'm so sorry" he was hugging her like his life depended on it, he couldn't bare to see her face when he tells her everything. "I haven't, really been going out to see friends" she stiffened, and he could tell her concerned and worries were increasing. "Izuku, you're scaring me" he tightened his grip on her, not enough to hurt her, but to steady himself as he started his tale. "When I was four years old, i stood up for this kid who was being bullied, and caught the attention of someone very special..."

  
"So let me get this straight, you died?" His mother screeched at him, after he told her he let go of the death hug they were engaged in, and she instantly started pacing. "Okay, how much times have you died?" Oh no, not this question.

 _ **You dead, again.**_  

"Uhh about five or six" she made a inhumane nose of disbelief. "Sorry mum?" She quickend her pacing at this. "Bakugou and All might were the people to push you to suicide right?"

_**Oh geez, she's going.** _

"Yeah, and the teachers I guess, they saw what was happening, but didn't help" he had never seen his mother so angry. "No one helped you? You've been _alone_ all this time?"

_**Hey i'm here.** _

Izuku chose to ignore death. "No, I found death, then gen-sensei, and now I have eraserhead" his mother softened a little bit and looked at him, slowing down her pacing. "But you were alone until you died" izuku's heart broke at the sadness displayed in the short sentence. "I had you" she smiled at him then continued her quick pace, and shooting out questions.

  
"I have to have a talk with that _bakugou,_ I have to give All might a piece of my mind, I need to talk to your old school, I need to thank this gen-sensei, and eraserhead." People didn't know, but when his mom was stressed she muttered just like he did, that's why when he muttered she could decipher what he says, he can do the same with her mutters, if it was anyone else, she was just making noises while angrily pacing.

  
"Oh I can't believe I almost believed that toshinori guy" izuku jumped up, and stopped his mom from pacing. "Who?" Death had mentioned All might's real name before, but he just refused to call him that. "Oh, a guy who worked with police came over and tried to tell me you were a villain." She said it so casually, and izuku was beginning to panic. "It's not true, so what does it matter, hon?" She noticed the way her son paled, and now she knew he had panic attacks, so she was starting to worry. "W-what did he look like?" Her face showed deep concern, but he couldn't be bothered, his world was falling again. "Baggy shirt and jeans, he was skinny, like way too skinny with yellow hair, long in front, short in back" _the_ All Might, came to his house, accusing him of being a _villain._ "Mom, that was All might's skeletal form" his mother screeched, again. "Oh my god, I had _that man_ in my house! I'm so happy I kicked him out!" Izuku was entirely freaking out, but after that sentence he couldn't help the giggles bubbling out of him. "Y-you kicked the number one hero, the symbol of peace, out of the house. Words cannot describe how much I love you mom." She looked at him flabbergasted at how he could giggle at a time like this, but after he wheezed that out, she laughed with him, both of them laughing and crying together, at how ridiculous their life had become. Eventually they started hugging again, and fell asleep like that forgetting the heart shaped cookies and dinner. They could eat later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momdoriya just wants her boy to be happy.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	17. Lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momdoriya gets lawyers, and messes with All Might.

"Are you sure you want to sue All Might?" Izuku looked at her with betrayal falling in his eyes. "Of course why wouldn't I?" She looked at him with a shit eating grin, and he knew a joke would follow, probably at his expense. "You could just send Aizawa after him" he groaned, he told her everything, all his interactions with Gen-sensei, Death, and Aizawa. She had teased him with how Aizawa was being a parental figure, her exact words when he told her about him carrying him to recovery girl were "he's such a dad". She asked about these things because she wanted to know who helped her boy out of depression, when she couldn't. So he told her after their nap session, he continued the story, up to that day. She even asked how he'd died, and he told her each one. She now wanted to sue of All Might and _Endeavour._ Death was totally on board, he was too, though he didn't want to waste money on lawyers, but she told him that he was worth more than money, and this is the best way to keep him safe. They had to do something about the way he'd been treated, and get him to therapy. This was the best way, also it satisfied the need for revenge they all had.

  
"Ma'am I don't think you understand, if we give this to the media they'll have a hay day" the lawyers were trying to talk his mother out of adding publicity, they were clearly All Might fans. "No I understand perfectly" Izuku really should have told his mother sooner, she's going to town on all his enemies, he's never felt more loved. "But maam, he's the symbol of peace, you'll bring him down in public views, giving villains a chance to grow. You'll tear down the system" The voice of the lawyer was getting louder to state his point, Izuku didn't really care though, he already forgot the dude's name. "The man did something wrong, and endangered my baby, I will not stand for this, I don't care who he is."

_**Your mother is like a momma bear, she's attacking anything near her cub.** _

'Thanks Death'

_**anytime.** _

Eventually they decided to meet with All Might and his lawyers, give them a chance to stop the lawsuit and publicity before it starts, but they will also spread rumors that All Might is being sued by a kid, just to hurt his rep a little bit.

  
"I thought they'd drop the case before they did anything against All Might" his mom was ecstatic about the way the meeting went, at this point he should make a club of people who hate All Might, it'll have his mom, Death, and himself in it.

_**All For One hates him** _

'not thinking about that'

_**What if you have to fight him, hero?** _

'I think this is more of a family rivalry between those two, let them dish it out'

_**all right, I'll claim the loser.** _

'Fingers crossed for both losing' Death laughed, and he shot a smile towards his mom. They all walked home in peace.

  
Izuku was stressing out, he's meeting All Might, voluntarily.

'This was a bad idea'

_**but don't you want to see him pulled down a peg?** _

Izuku was struggling with his tie for his suit,

'No, not really, not anymore, nope nope nope'

_**quit stressing out, you're good Zuku.** _

She then walked him through tying a tie, he's never been more grateful to get her than today. "Let's go honey, we don't want to be late" his mom's voice held no worries, she was way too pissed for that.

_**Remind me not to get on your mom's bad side.** _

'Remind me too'.

He then followed his mother out and they began walking to the lawyer's office.

  
Izuku has never felt more awkward, here was All Might, with his lawyers, in the same elevator as himself and his mother, great.

_**What can we do to annoy, or possibly kill him.** _

Izuku was ignoring Death, again. From the corner of his eye he saw his mother move towards All Might, scared she might do something she'd regret he moved closer as well, his entire mind shut down when he heard her whisper in All Might's ear "good day, _Toshinori-san"_ The reaction was immediate, the smile All Might always wore looked stretched and broken, he coughed a little in surprise, and fear washed into his eyes. Death was cackling, and it took everything in him to not join her, he let loose some giggles when his mom winked at him with a smirk present on her face. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

  
_Oh_ this was definitely not a bad idea, while the lawyers did their lawyer talk, All Might kept sneaking glances at his mom, or him. It was great, whenever his mom caught him she'd wink, wink at the _symbol of peace,_ the man she was talking to court (If all went their way) when he caught the heroes gaze, he'd do weird things, sticking his tongue out, wriggling his ears, rolling his tongue, etc. It was worth it to see All Might grow in rage.

  
"Can I speak with young Midoriya?" All Might's voice cut into the words spoken by both their lawyers. "Oh I'm not that young All Might, you flatter me!" His mother was again messing with All Might, which was the greatest thing he's ever seen. "I meant your son, miss"

_**oh he's pissed.** _

'Oh yeah he is'

_**I'm so glad I'm here to witness this** _

'same'

the lawyers were trying to talk All Might out of it, so to mess with everyone and cause a bit of chaos, he agreed. "Yeah sure AM, let's talk" his mother looked horrified, so did All Might, but that's probably because of the nickname he gave him. "Don't worry mom, I got this, if he hurts me, we get more ammo" he was starting directly at All Might when he said this. He saw his mother leave the room out of the corner of his eye, the lawyers followed. Then it was just him and his former hero.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momdoriya is the best decision I've ever made
> 
>  ((I made a art for this https://caroleux.tumblr.com/post/181537265203/a-drawing-for-a-moment-i-wrote-in-my-fanfiction))
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	18. All Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku isn't ok y'all

The awkwardness set in as soon as they left.

_**Wow this is a great talk.** _

'Shh his face is moving I think he's gonna speak'

All Might did twitch, before speaking. "Do you really think I'd hurt you?" Izuku was filled with rage, not because of the words All Might spoke, but if the sadness in his voice. "I don't know AM, why would you want me alone, after both me and my mother tried our hardest to annoy you" All Might twitched again, wether it be from the nickname, his sassy attitude, his words, or the accusation of him hurting Izuku, no one could tell.

 

"I just wanted to speak with you, to convince you away from the path you're on"

_**he still thinks you're a villain** _

'great like I care, he has no proof'

_**and he's not getting anything.** _

'Right'

All Might was starting at him, and he realized he was supposed to talk. "Save it All Trash, all you want is to protect your reputation" Izuku did take great pride in the way his hands clenched at the new nickname. "I do wish to keep this out of the papers, if only to protect the system. You understand that right? You take down me, you get swarms of villains, you take down me and the system crashes" Izuku was getting angry, the whole hero system was stupid, society was stupid, that's why he was gonna change it. He was going to bring hope. "If the entire system is based around a frail, sick man, then maybe it ought to be torn down" his flashed All Might a wicked smile, and he flinched back.

 

"I thought you wanted to be a hero, you're acting like a villain"

_**please, hold nothing back.** _

This time Death was not ignored. "Oh it's villain like to hate? Then what about you? I'm sure you love All For One huh?" All might poofed into his skeletal form and started coughing, the sight made Death very pleased, Izuku couldn't hold back a smile either. "H-how do you know that man?" All might looked truly terrified, and Izuku couldn't bring himself to care. "Oh I know a lot of things, how's the search for a successor? No one want to take your quirk of your hands?" All Might flinched because of his words, and he couldn't be prouder.

 

"Oh the poor little hypocrite, wanting to save his reputation" he knew he hit a spot when All Might hissed back "I'm not a hypocrite" Izuku smirked at the man, his secrets laid out of Izuku to have. "Oh so telling a quirkless kid to give up his dream, even though you were quirkless, and never gave it up. You were just like me before Nana gave you your quirk All Might" he sneered his name in disgust. "Why are you doing this? How do you know these things?" Izuku layed back in his chair, "I don't have to answer to you" All Might leaned forward "Are you just doing this to see me suffer? You're no different than the common criminals I bring in everyday" Izuku saw red, he could hear Death trying to calm him down, but he wasn't having any of it.

 

"I have to do this okay? I have no choice!" All Might looked at him, concern leaking in. "Why do you think I waited two months to do this? I need to do this." Izuku was breathing heavily, on the verge of a panic attack. "Everyone has a choice, you just want to see people suffer because you can't achieve your dream" All Might raised his voice, and his mind snapped, the wave that he'd been trying to hold back sprang forward, encompassing all of him.

_**Okay okay, Izuku, please, breathe, fight it, really you can't do this now.** _

"H-help me"

_**I got you, don't worry.** _

He felt his world fade into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momdoriya is gonna be pissed
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	19. Best parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momdoriya and Dadzawa meet

Inko was worried, she'd been holding back her concern all day, just to help Izuku, but now he was alone with the man. She waited with both sets of lawyers for Izuku to have thoroughly hurt All Might's pride. What she didn't expect to see was All might come out carrying her son with a panicked look on his face. "What did you do?" She screamed at him and grabbed her son, she could barely hold him. She did her best and set him down on the floor, holding him close. She knew he'd be okay, but she worried on the fact of her little Izuku was already struggling with his mental health, and she didn't want him to go backwards.

  
"We need to take him to the hospital" All Might booming voice reached her ears "No, no hospitals, he's fine" All Might looked at her like she was an idiot. "He barely had a pulse!" She moved Izuku closer to her. "Recovery girl said that to, it's just a thing" All might jumped back in shock. "Recovery girl?" Inko nodded, not giving that man any info on her son. "W-what happened, we were talking and then he fell out of his chair breathing heavily, and muttering" Inko connected the dots, Death must've tried to talk him out of a panic attack. "Whatever you said to him, cause another attack" All Might keeled down on the floor next to her, all she wanted to do was attack him for hurting her son, again.

  
"Young midoriya had panic attacks?" She scoffed at him and played with the sleeping boy's hair. "Ever since that villain attack, that's why we see trying to sue you, I can't afford therapy." All Might flinched away from her, violently. "What have I done?" He muttered under his breath, and she smiled a little, he at least acknowledged it was his fault.

  
It occurred to Inko she couldn't pick Izuku up, and she wasn't letting All Might touch him, so why not call the replacement dad her son had chosen?

* * *

  
Aizawa expected a text from Izuku after he dropped the bomb of suing All Might, probably saying he was joking or something. What he didn't expect was two days after the whole incident to get a call from the kid, it wasn't a day they planned for training, that was for tomorrow, so why was the kid calling. "It's this Eraserhead?" The feminine voice on the other line scared him to no belief. What if a villain got a hold in the kid to get him. "It's Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother" he calmed down, but only a little bit. He was still concerned about her, since the kids actions could easily fit one of a abusive home. "Yes this is Eraserhead, where's the problem child?" She laughed on the other line, but then took a concerned tone. "He's at the lawyer's office in Musutafu, please come help me, he had another panic attack because All Might" she spit his name like it was venom. "Decided to have a one on one chat with him" Aizawa almost crushed his phone in anger, the kid wasn't kidding, All Might did something to make the purest child in the world hate him, then sent said child into a panic attack just by talking to him, Aizawa was pissed.

  
When he got there he ran to the elevator and went to the floor she said they were on. When the elevator doors opened, he saw All Might. Before he could so himself he punched the man in the face, it wasn't enough to send the hero backwards like it did, so All Might clearly wasn't expecting it. "Miss midoriya, is he ok?" He keeled down next to Izuku, and saw how pale he was, he almost turned away because of how much it reminded him of someone dead. "He'll be fine, just can't carry him, he told me about how you carried him though, so instead of letting that man touch him, I thought to call you" she smiled at him, but he could see how worried she really was, there goes the abusive household idea, this lady couldn't hurt a fly. "Why don't we take him to a hospital?" Maybe she'll listen to reason when Izuku wouldn't? "No hospitals, he's fine" what was he expecting? "Alright, but if he gets worse" "He won't," she interrupted him. So he decided to just pick the kid up. "Oh and All Might" she turned to him with a glare. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers again, real soon" she flipped her hair and started walking to the elevator, Aizawa just followed her. So much for not hurting a fly, he got the idea that she'd kill for her son. It did make him feel better since now he knew that Izuku was loved at home.

  
"So you went along with the idea of suing All Might?" He tried to make conversion while he carried Izuku in his arms and she walked briskly ahead of him. "Yes, no one, and I mean it, no one hurts my son" fiercely protective, got it. "Though you're filling the parental figure role greatly" Aizawa's brain short circuited, what? " I'm filling what?" She giggled at his confusion. "He doesn't have a dad, and you act so fatherly towards him, what do you think will eventually happen?" Knowing his personal student may see him as a father figure should by all means freak him out, but when he looked at the pale boy during in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. This was of course seen by the kid's mother, who smiled, as well.

  
"Is there any reason he didn't like the hospital idea?" He had brought the kid home, and was invited to have some coffee, he of course never said no to coffee and free information on the most mysterious kid in the world. "When he was little he had to go to the hospital to take x-rays because his quirk never showed, ever since they found that extra pinky toe joint, he's hated doctors and hospitals" Aizawa could understand this, the kid had been set up to be nothing in today's society, he'd of course hate the place he was told this, and anything that reminded him of it.

  
"Why didn't he want to tell you things?" Inko Midoriya looked up surprised. "Please, don't hate me" that's not the best way to start out, it defiantly don't help his anxiety. "When he found out he was quirkless, everyone treated him differently, even myself. Most hated him, but I always worried about him. He of course always wanted to be a hero, and he'd always stand up for other kids, so he'd come home with bruises. He was also bullied, so he'd come home with burn marks as well, from his main tormentor. Somewhere it occurred to me that he couldn't fight back because he didn't have a quirk. So instead of helping him even the playing field by getting him into martial arts sooner, I just gave up on the idea of him being a hero" Aizawa understood, she cares about him, and never wanted him to get hurt, and the kid chose the most dangerous profession ever. "I put complete trust in his abilities now, he's shown me that he can handle it. He can be a hero, and he will return to me, always." Aizawa finished his coffee, he didn't want to tell her that even the most skilled heroes, don't come home one night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll always come home
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	20. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter, but I wanted some more bonding moments between Death and Izuku, and it didn't really fit with my ideas for the next few chapters. So it gets its own

When he woke up, he was with death. "D-did I die?" He was scared, if he died in front of All Might, everything he did to keep her secret was for nothing. "No Zu, you're still breathing out there, it looks like you're sleeping" the was a relief. "So why" he was interrupted by Death hugging him again, just like the first time they met. He hugged back and let the tears fall freely, he briefly noticed she was crying too. "Don't scare me, again" she mumbled while pulling him closer. "Why were you worried? I can't die and you can heal me" she pulled away so he can see her face, it was covered in tears. "I'm scared for your mental health, I can't heal that. You need to care about yourself more, just because you can die, doesn't mean you should" when she was done she pulled him back into a strong embrace sobbing quietly. "I'm so sorry De" she smiled at the nickname, her tears still falling, but she seemed to be calming down. "I'll be careful, and I'll get therapy. We'll learn how to handle this, okay?" She nodded her head. "We'll do it together right, Zu?" He let loose a sob and buried his head into her shoulder. "Always" the world faded to white once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update again tonight, but most likely start again tomorrow
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	21. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might gets off the hook

"M-mommy?" Izuku didn't usually call his mother mommy anymore, but today had been a day. "Oh baby, are you okay?" She all but ran to his side. "Y-yeah mom, how'd I get here?" He realized he was on the couch in their apartment. "Your Aizawa-sensei carried you here" Death was laughing at his misfortune 'Thanks, we just had a moment, and now you're laughing at me'

_**but of course, I do what I want.** _

He pouted. "Mom how'd he even get there?" She smiled at hon, it wasn't a warm smile, it was a teasing smile. "His dad senses were going off?" "Mooooom" Izuku's face was bright red from embarrassment. "Fine, I called him" seeing the look of betrayal he was sitting at her she continued. "It was either that or allow All Might to carry you to a hospital."

_**Oof, your two most hated things All Might, and hospitals.** _

He muttered a thank you, and his mother's face lit up with a smile.

  
"So what'd he say?" After getting him some food, and water, she say down next to him, interested in what set him off. Only to know how badly to mess with All Might now. "He started on about how I'm a villain, so I used what Death told me against him. Though the thing that made me, you know, panic, was when he told me that I wanted to watch people suffer because I couldn't be a hero" Izuku leaned against his mom for comfort, and she wrapped her arms around him. "He's wrong, you are a hero, remember your second death? You saved that kid, you, quirkless little you. He's so wrong he didn't even know the word "Right" don't you waste time on him, okay dear?" He started crying as soon as she spoke, and he was full on sobbing near the end, only nodding in agreement. "Now, eat your soup, and count your blessings" Izuku looked up at her, that teasing grin was back. "Aizawa didn't go into your room" Izuku did count his blessings. His teacher didn't see the room full of his limited merchandise, everywhere.

  
"No, absolutely not"

_**wow she's not backing down** _

'No she is not'

_**What do you want to do?** _

All Might's lawyers just told out lawyers that he is willing to pay for therapy, indefinitely. This was better than any deal he can get out of a judge, the only draw back, they have to drop the law suit. The only thing the media will get is the rumors they've already spread. His mother was not okay with this and Izuku, was indifferent.

'As much as I'd like to see All Might taken down, the reason we did this was to pay for my therapy, and this is the best way.'

_**So you'll take the deal** _

'Yeah, let's bring him down another day'

now came the hard part, Izuku had to convince his mom. "Mom?" He interrupted her speech on the injustice of heroes getting to do whatever they want because they're rich and can pay the poor off. She wasn't wrong, but he did have to pick the option that would better him. "Yes, honey" she still looked ticked off, but her eyes softened when they landed on her son. "Let's take the deal" he could see the lawyers frantically nodding their heads behind her. "Izuku, are you sure?" He could tell, she thought this was out of commission for All Might. " Yes mom, it's the best deal we'll get, so this was for my therapy anyway" his mom smiled at him, proud he was thinking about himself for once. All right lawyer people, we'll take it"

  
It was a week before All Might's lawyers gave him the first apportionment to his new therapist. Death picked her out, she was the easiest to blackmail, and he picked it the appointments. He already saw Gen-sensei every Tuesday to Thursday, and Aizawa-sensei every Friday to Monday. Aizawa had one more day to make up for how much time he spent with Gen-sensei before hand. Though he's now had a month with Aizawa-sensei, so he felt killing one day to help his mental health was acceptable. Of course he asked Aizawa, and he agreed to this.

  
_**Are you ready?** _

'I guess I have to do this right?'

_**How else do you plan to keep her quiet?** _

'Yeah, let's do this' He didn't want to lie to his therapist, he also didn't want to be called crazy, or to get put away for being a harm towards himself, so he knew he had to blackmail her. Hopefully she'll get over it and they can be friends.'

_**No one can resist your cuteness, give her some time after you scare her, she'll be your friend for sure.** _

He smiled, he always had Death in his corner. He said hoh goodbyes to his mom, and she wished him good luck. He told her of his plan, after telling her everything before, he decided to keep nothing from her again. When he got to his therapist's office he opened the door and talked to the Secretary there. "Uhh, hello, I'm here for my appointment with Ketsue Ki?" She looked up, smiled then told him the room he was supposed to go to. He thanked her and was off.

  
"Ki-san?" He knocked on the door, after hearing an "enter" he opened said door and nervously walked in. "Midoriya-san, please sit down and make yourself comfortable" he sat down on a couch. The room was a soft blue, the couch he sat on was a light brown, there was a small little water fall thing that made the rain noises that echoed in the room. Ki-san sat on a different couch with a notepad. "So before we start I'd like to speak with you if that's okay Ki-san" she looked surprised, but nodded her head telling him to continue.

_**No going back now.** _

"Things you should know about me. I'm quirkless, I've been bullied my whole life, about two months ago my only friend told me to kill myself because I'll never about to anything in his eyes, later that evening I was attacked by a villain, All Might saved me, he then told me that I could never be a hero, which was the only thing keeping me going other than my mom, after meeting him I committed suicide. I met Death, and she brought me back to life, since then I've had panic attacks, and have died five times." He looked up, and Ki-san had dropped her pencil, and looked panicked. "Y-young man, I'm sure you are aware I have to tell someone about this. You're clearly having delusions, and need to be put somewhere where you won't hurt yourself" Izuku sat up, leaving forward, and put on a smirk.

_**Now the fun begins.** _

  
"In a normal situation, that would all be true" he leaned closer, and she pulled back. "Your quirk, it's labeled analysis correct?" She flinched, but nodded. Fear was leaking into her eyes. "But that's wrong. Something very helpful about having Death herself in my head, is I can ask her anything about anyone, and I get their darkest secrets that no one knows" Ki-san paled, and moved backwards, she looked like she was trying to escape from him. "So I know that your work is blood creation, you can make anything out of your blood. Quite gruesome, and terrifying to a young girl and her parents, so your parents lied. You studied to be smarter, to pull off the analysis lie." He smiled at the shocked lol on her face, her parents had died a few years ago, having been the only people who knew about her quirk. Ki-san also didn't use said quirk, so in theory, no one should know. "Y-you're telling the truth" there it is, the acceptance. "But even so, you killed yourself, you still need to be done place safe, somewhere you can be watched, for your own good."

_**I thought she was smarter.** _

'Me too'

Izuku laughed got a moment then turned his attention back to her. "See that's where the blackmail comes in, I didn't want to lie to my therapist, so I chose you because you had the best secret that would keep your mouth shut" her eyes were widened in fear, she'd been hiding this secret her entire life, she wouldn't give it up now, not because of a kid.

 

She visibly took a deep breathe, and tried to still her shaking. "S-so, you said All Might told you, you couldn't be a hero, yet he still payed for therapy. How's the relationship there" she stuttered and paused through the whole secession, but he knew she would keep all his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep away from this chapter,I just kept thinking of different blackmail I could use. Now I may finally be able to sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	22. The staff of Ua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to adopt Izuku

Aizawa knew that he'd eventually have this problem. It was only a matter of time before Nedzu took his interest in Izuku a little bit further. It was only a matter of time before teachers at Ua heard about his personal student. "Shouuutaaa, why can't I meet him?" He had a whining Hizashi on his arm. At least he wasn't using his quirk, Aizawa couldn't handle that today. "Because he's not in Ua yet" Hizashi flopped onto him, Aizawa just raised his coffee so it wouldn't spill. "But no one interests you, you literally expelled a whole class last year, now you take on a student who Isn't not even in Ua? It's weird, he must have a very powerful quirk or something cool!" Aizawa snorted when he said powerful quirk, if only he knew.

  
He was fighting Nemuri, Hizashi, and Nedzu. All of then wanted to meet Izuku, Nedzu though, he wanted to cut out one of the kid's classes when he came in, just so that he could personally train the kid as well. The thought of Izuku getting lessons by someone actually more manipulative than himself, gave Aizawa shivers. "No, to all of you" he went to walk out of the room, when Nemuri started in again. "Have you already asked the kid?" In fact he hasn't, he knew the kid would squeal and say yes. Izuku was still a fanboy. "No, he's a fanboy, he'd obviously say yes" before he could think he started his mind, causing Nemuri to want to meet him even more. "Awww, that's so cute! Who's his favorite hero?" He thought back to their first meeting, and hire he clearly stated that he was in fact the kids favorite, and how he wanted to be like him. Aizawa blushed and that was all the response she needed. "Your his favorite? That's so unbelievably adorable! You can't keep him all to yourself!" He wss the pummeled by Hizashi and Nemuri. Nedzu just sat drinking green tea, he knew there's no way to argue with these two, that manipulative bastard.

  
"Hey Midoriya?" The kid stopped his kick and stood up straight, before bounding over to him. "Yes aizawa-sensei?" His head tilted, and he was interested. No going back now, this kid would go to hell and back for information. "Oh my god, pro heroes want to meet me?" Aizawa already made amends with how Midoriya will somehow have initiation he shouldn't. He tried to question it before, but he never really got an answer. "Yes, problem child, they think you're amazing or something" his head tilted again. "Why would they think that, I'm not special?" Then there's the kid's bashful, almost hate for himself attitude. "Yeah you are, you got my attention. That takes allot of skill." The kid looked up with starts in his eyes, is moments like these that he remembers he is Midoriya's hero, sms he just gave the kid a complement, this must be something amazing for the kid, he was never really okay with fans though. "They don't know you're quirkless, it they would already be stalking you" the kid's face paled at the word wireless, but he laughed at the idea of pros stalking him. "We'll that's all for today, I'll see you Saturday, with Present mic, and Midnight" the kid ran and got his stuff together. "Okay, thank you, Aizawa!" It was only a little after did he realized Izuku dropped the honorific.

 

Nedzu was very against the idea of both Midnight and Present Mic meeting the kid before himself, but Aizawa wanted to keep the kid perfectly innocent (Okay he may blackmail people sometimes) as long as possible. "I just want to see a footie student of mine. I did give you authorization to train him at Ua." Nedzu was sitting in his office sipping tea, he gave some to Aizawa, but he only drank things with caffeine in them. "Key word, future. He's not your student yet, but he is mine. If I don't think you should see him yet, then you shouldn't see him." Nedzu leaned in with an innocent smile, they clearly didn't really reflect the thought process inside his head. "What are you keeping from me? I already get his notebooks, I already know hrs a perfect candidate to be my personal student as well as yours." How to not tell the principal, his boss, that the kid is even more manipulative outside his notebooks? "Oh I know he's even worse outside the notebooks, I do have cameras in the nurse's office, I saw him blackmail poor Recovery girl." Oh no, probably the scariest most manipulative, and truly terrifying moment he's ever seen from the kid, and Nedzu had seen it. There's no escaping it now, Izuku is going to fall into the clutches of Nedzu, the smartest thing alive.

  
When Aizawa got the the gym they use for training, Midoriya, Hizashi, and Nemuri were already there. Midoriya was spacing out, quite possibly on the verge of a panic attack.  
Hizashi was squealing, using his quirk, and Nemuri was hugging Midoriya. Why did he agree to this?

  
Izuku was excited, he gets to meet pros! Yeah they don't know he's quirkless yet, but still he gets to meet them.

 _ **They won't say anything about your quirklessness**_.

'All Might did'

_**Yeah, but he's a jerk.** _

He snorted out loud to that. He got up early and went to Ua as quick as possible. Not before kissing his mother goodbye of course. When he got there no one was on campus. Which was fine, he got to talk out loud to Death if no one was around. So he was in the middle of a conversation on why humans fear dying, when he heard a screech. Looking up, he noticed that right there was Present Mic! "Oh my god, I listen to your radio station all the time, I can't believe I really get to meet you!" He felt his cheeks redder when Death laughs at his gushing. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just, I really like pro heroes" he looked down scared to see Present Mic's reaction to his mumbling and fanaticism. What he didn't expect was a high pitched squeal. "A-are you alright Micchan?" It was Death's idea easier to call both Midnight and Present Mic adorable nicknames this didn't turn out in his favor. He got another squeal in reaction, this time it was powered by his quirk, and Izuku shut down.

  
He found out with the last panic attack that if he shuts down he can still look functioning in the living world, but he can go to Death quickly. So to get away from loud noises he usually just hung out with Death. "Why's he bring so loud, is he in pain or something?" Death laughed and shook her head at him. "No Zuku, you were just so cute you broke him" Izuku tilted his head, something he usually did when confused. "But I wasn't cute?" Death just laughed again and kicked him back into the living world.

  
Slowly fading back into the living world, he moved a bit, just to show he was still alive. He blinked his eyes into focus, and looked up to see Midnight. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry if I spaced out Miss Midnight" she looked at him for a second before making a noise and rushing to hug him. He tilted his head yet again in confusion, he wasn't being that cute right?

 _ **Oh yes you are, now do the thing**_.

'No, not after the first reaction'

_**please.** _

He could hear the puppy dog eyes. "Uhh Midchan? Are you okay" she made another shrieking noise and held him closer. Present Mic made his squeal from before, powered with his quirk.

'Yo Death, accept me'

and he slunk back into darkness.

  
"Why did you make me do that?" Death just giggled, and started pouring him some tea. "Because I have to watch you, at least make it entertaining" Izuku pouted, and took his tea from her. "What am I not interesting enough for you, I only have two pros trying to steal me." She laughed, and they enjoyed the silence of her home, in the land of the dead. "Oh, Aizawa is there, you should probably go back" he finished his tea, and allowed her to force him back to life.

  
Unlike last time he was ready to be back into the world, already adjusting to the light. "Oh hey Aizawa-sensei. Can you, uh, help?" He looked to his mentor with pleading eyes, he still had Midnight, squeezing the air or of him, and Mic was still screeching. "I don't know what happened, but Micchan started screeching while we were talking, and Midchan started hugging me instantly." Aizawa just sighed and used his quirk on Present Mic. Who then looked bashful and apologized. Aizawa then went over and pulled Midnight off of him. He gave a smile to Aizawa. "Thank you sensei!" He bowed quickly as well. The happiness at knowing his favorite hero took him on as a student, never really went away, and he had these moments of still looking at Aizawa, like he hung the moon. He did so much more though to Izuku, he gave him hope, something he never truly thanked him for.

  
"AIZAWA how did you get the cutest Angel as your personal student?" Midnight screamed at Aizawa, ignoring Izuku for the moment. Though he decided to answer for his mentor. "I kinda just showed up at his apartment?" She turned around looking at Izuku like he was an alien. "No invitation?" Izuku looked down at his feet. "I just really needed his help, so I decided to go ask him" he glanced up, and saw her confused glaze. Mic intervened though. "How'd you get his address?" Izuku then looked up and smirked, what he usually did when the answer was Death. "Trade secrets" this got another round of hugging from Midnight. He wasn't even trying to be cute this time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Izuku hates loud noises because of his second death, the car when he died blasted its horn, so now he just remembers that when anything is loud.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	23. Ready? Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is apart of two battles, one physical, the second mental.

Izuku was sent off by Aizawa, to get to training. He was practicing a kick when he was called over. "Yes sensei?" Aizawa smiled, that was his first hint. "What terrible thing have you thought of?" He groaned out.

 _ **Oh no this is great, you're fighting pros**_.

"You want me to fight Micchan and Midchan?" Present Mic and Midnight flinched, while Aizawa smiled even creepier. "You don't have to smile like that I know I'm screwed" Aizawa laughed, this was putting him on a great mood, while Izuku was left in a foul mood.

'There's no way I can beat them quirkless'

_**they don't know you're quirkless** _

'oooh'

_**Yeah** _

Izuku smirked, and looked up at his mentor. "Let's go"

  
Izuku didn't know what he expected from his sensei, of course he'd be fighting two pros at once, why not. It's not like Izuku has only had about three months of training.

**You've had years of analyzing, use it.**

'Got it'

So Death thought he could win, if she thought so, he would. What were their weaknesses? Midnight had long range as well as middle range with both her whip and her scent. Mic had long range, but if he tried to get close his ears will literally bleed.

'Can you heal my ears?'

_**I mean, yeah.** _

'And do I really need to breathe?'

 _ **Izuku, no**_.

'Izuku, yes.'

_**Please don't do this** _

'you'd rather me lose?'

She was silent for a second, and he didn't have long before the fight will start.

'Please?'

_**Okay, let's do this Zuku.** _

  
Mic started as soon as Aizawa said begin. Izuku started as well, while Mic just used his quirk, Izuku ran straight to him. He wasn't quite prepared for the amount of pain he would be in, but Death was doing her best to make sure he didn't get hurt too much. While running he slid on the floor to kick Mic's feet from under him. He got up as quickly as possible, turned towards Midnight, and promptly stopped breathing.

  
"C'mon kid, you can't hold your breath forever" this was were she was wrong, he didn't have to wait her out. Since she had mid range and long, his option was close, where she wouldn't have time to use her whip. Running straight towards her, he spun to kick her in the stomach. While she stumbled away he advanced again.

  
He didn't expect her to fight back harshly, but no plan is perfect. They exchanged blows quickly, before he saw Mic get back up.

_**Throw her.** _

Death's voice sounded strained, which is understandable he was using her allot. Deciding to end this as soon as possible, he kicked a harsh blow into her stomach again. While stumbling back, exactly like she did before, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, he picked her up and flung her to Mic sensei, effectively knocking both of them out. Midnight was out because of the blow of her body hitting Mic. Mic was out because she didn't cover up her smell before hitting him.

  
_**I-i'm so proud of you.**_

'I didn't do it fairly, I had you'

_**and they had their quirks.You still felt the pain, I just stopped the damage.** _

He felt better at that statement. He then took a deep breathe and started coughing. He rushed a look at his teacher, who was completely stunned. It then hit Izuku, he just took out two pros, using their quirks, while he was quirkless. He started laughing, which wasn't the greatest thing while his lungs were in the shape they were in at this particular moment.

_**Hey, Zuku? Are you okay.** _

Izuku didn't actually know was he okay? He just took out two pros, of course he was. He then looked down at his hand, the one he was coughing in. No he definitely was not okay.

  
Aizawa expected the kid to take out one, probably Mic, and pass out from Midnight's quirk. He didn't expect the kid to stop breathing for the entire battle and take then both out, and he definitely did not expect the kid to start coughing as violently as he did. He also didn't expect to meet eyes with the kid, who had black goo on his lips, then.for the kid to start laughing, while coughing. Aizawa was scared, he couldn't move he was so terrified. The kid stopped for a second he thought the kid would be okay, before the kid looked down at his hand, covered in blood and the black substance. The kid fainted. So no, Aizawa didn't expect to have to run a unconscious kid to recovery girl, who always came in on their training days now, he also didn't expect to have to tell her of the other two unconscious persons because of the training he had planned. Of course he didn't expect this, who was he, All Might?

  
"What the hell happened?" Recovery girl was checking up on Izuku, who looked even paler, then his panic attacks, which he truly didn't think was possible. "He decided to stop breathing" she turned around to glare at him, so he decided to elaborate. "I set up a training fight, between Mic, Midnight and him" she glared at him again. "He ran to Mic, took him out, then stopped breathing to fight Midnight" she flinched at his pulse bit didn't say anything. They both knew it was something they will never get the answer to. "His ears are damaged, most likely from Mic's quirk, not to damaged to cause permanent damage. His lungs are in horrible shape, he should've passed out much sooner due to lack of oxygen, or he should've just taken the defeat and breathed." Aizawa knew he'd never accept defeat so easily, he took everything extremely seriously. Like one mistake will make everyone abandon him.

  
Izuku's phone rang, both recovery girl and himself jumped. It was that kind of day, they food have the people in the nurse's office, and school wasn't even in session. "Hello?" He decided to answer it. "Hello Aizawa-sensei, why is my baby hurt, and does he need to go somewhere?" To say Aizawa was shocked, was an understatement. "Miss Midoriya, how did you know you're soon was injured?" He could practically heart the smile, and he could feel the anger. "I didn't, you just told me. Now where is he?" Aizawa has faced several threats and villains, but Midoriya's mother was truly the most terrifying thing in existence. "He's at ua, in the nurse's office" he heard a pause. "I'm coming" he couldn't even argue before she hung up.

  
He walked out of recovery girl's office to go get Midoriya's mother on the school grounds without the system trying to kill her. "So what happened?" He heard the copper voice of Nedzu behind him. Like any sensible person he kept walking. He didn't want to face two threats at the same time, he had to face the oldest Midoriya right now.

  
Nedzu didn't usually find humans so intriguing, but something about young Midoriya was, different. His notebooks showed how intelligent he was, his want to be a hero showed his heart, his drive to do or even though he was quirkless, showed his determination, and his blackmail to his staff member showed his manipulation. This kid was shoved aside from society, and instead of becoming something to go against said society, he decided to do something about it. Nedzu knew humans could be cruel, and apparently so did Izuku. He didn't tell Aizawa, but he did tune into the cameras on the gym every now and then. The kid was powerful, and he couldn't wait for him to be his student.

  
When he saw the way he efficiently took out two of his teachers, he couldn't help but be impressed, then the kid collapsed. Nedzu the switched to the cameras on recovery girl's office. Izuku was still unconscious, and both Aizawa and Chiyo were panicking. So he decided to take a trip down there. He passed Aizawa on the way, though he ignored him, how rude. When he walked into the room, he was shocked to see Izuku awake. "Hello Principal Nedzu! You're so cute and cool oh my gosh" he continued mumbling, and gushing. Nedzu couldn't tell if this was a manipulation trick or not. "Calm down young Midoriya, I'm just here to make sure no one got hurt on my campus" the kid's face fell, what was he thinking? "I'm sorry if I hurt Micchan or Midchan" he looked truly guilty, for what Nedzu didn't know, he did want to find out though. "I was talking about your health, young man" the kid perked up, and skilled a smile that was way too bright for anyone to have. "Oh don't worry Zuchan! I'm perfectly fine" even though Nedzu knew this was the kid's manipulation, he couldn't help but get a little flustered at the cute nickname backed up by that bright smile that rivaled Toshinori's.

  
Chiyo then went back to checking him for injuries. A kid who took on two pros, had little to no injuries, only ones he had were self inflicting, he did run straight into both of them, but being quirkless, he really didn't have much of a choice. Nedzu did give into the fact that the strategy was solid.

  
It only took a few minutes for Aizawa to come back. With Midoriya's mother. "Oh my baby!" Izuku looked up to his mom and smiled, much like the one directed at himself earlier, but with a little hesitation. "Hey mom" she threw herself at get son and mumbled something to him, to which he shook his head "no" and she seemed to relax. "Sorry for worrying you mom" she smiled at him and pulled away. "I wasn't to worried, dear. I know you have people now to look after you" Nedzu assumed she meant Aizawa. "Ma'am, if I nay soak to your son in private?" She looked to her son worryingly. "Last time someone asked that he had a severe panic attack" he was going to respond, but Aizawa beat him to it. "I'll be here the whole time" she relaxed at this, so there was a story behind this, he'd have to question Aizawa later. When she left the room Izuku perked up. "Do you want to know how I escaped the fight with so little injuries, and managed to damage my lungs, right?" He still had his smile, but it seemed different, less...pure. He was shocked that the kid seemed to be able to read him, but Aizawa didn't seem dazed at all, must be another story. Nedzu hated not having all the information he wants.

  
What gee did have as the kid's need to become a hero, the determination. Izuku would give up anything for his dream, he could use this. "Yes, if you could explain?" The kid looked at him and smirked. "Zuchan, that's a trade secret." He used that nickname again, apparently that's how he sneaks out of situations, he's cute. "If I don't have the correct information on you, then you're a danger to this school" Midoriya leaned forward and out his hands under his chin. "You've watched me for two months now, why now am I a danger?" So the kid knew he was being watched, interesting. "Because secrets are not a good thing to have, when a hero" Izuku smiled brighter, and pointedly glared at him. "Tell that to Toshinori"

  
This was not turning out in his favor, and Nedzu knew it. "I know his secret, I don't know yours. With this self sacrificing streak and secrets in you, i don't think you're a good match for ua. Now of you'll just tell me what happened, I'll reconsider" the kid looked calm, as if he didn't care. "I see your play, I'm determined to be a hero, you know I'll give up anything to go to this school" Nedzu waited for Izuku to continue and tell him what he desperately wants to know. "But" oh no " You miscalculated, I want to be a hero, yes. I'd give up anything, but this secret. It's not mine to give. Though I will tell you that the way I got through that fight was with my planning and analysis, not through any quirk."

  
Knowing the kid was truly quirkless did help him a little bit, but he did suspect the kid had a quirk and he just didn't know it. "Fine, you can take the entrance exam still, add if this didn't happen. Though when you get into ua, you will not have quirk/heroes history, you already know that. You will have a class with me instead." Nedzu now got exactly what he wanted, yes he did want sneered, but he can get those when the kid came to him almost everyday for a whole class period. "Can't wait, Zuchan" Then again, he may have miscalculated. Izuku's eyes held no surprise, the kid wanted to learn under him as much as he wanted to teach him. The kid got everything and lost nothing. While he was left in the dark. Nedzu smiled, this was the first time he was beaten at his own game, and my how it was exciting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading yesterday, I tried to make this one longer to make up. I'll also try for another one today.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	24. Endeavour is trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez

_**Oh my god, I'm so proud of you Zuku!** _

'I can't believe I actually won against Nedzu, quirkless little me, against a species with a high specs quirk!'

_**And he looks pissed!** _

'This is great, I wonder if we can hack into the schools cameras?'

_**You want a picture of Nedzu's angry face on your wall don't you?** _

'Well my wall is bare right now....and he looks like a gerbil, a really angry, and somewhat impressed gerbil.'

_**He's not a gerbil tho** _

'But he does look like one'

_**And you want-** _

'Yes, I want it on my wall.'

_**Alrighty** _

Izuku sat up and put on his best "I'm in allot of pain" face. Truly his pain tolerance is off the charts because of Kacchan, so even without Death's healing he doesn't really feel anything, though he is supposed to. "A-are you okay, Midoriya?"

**_Oh she's actually speaking to you, didn't think she had in in her._ **

'She is a heroine, she has some sort of bravery'

"I'm ok, recovery girl. I just really want to go home" she started to protest, but when he shot her a glare, she shut up. Death was laughing throughout this entire ordeal. "Can my mom cone back in here, I'd like to be released a soon as possible" Aizawa-sensei opened the door, before Nedzu could protest, and his mother came running in. "Oh izuku! My baby, they didn't hurt you? No panic attacks right?" Izuku leaned towards her, and she got the memo to hug him. She hugged him before, but it was quick, and was just for the reason to see if he did again, and if she needed to do damage control. Now he got to relax in her embrace. "Nah, I'm fine mom" she pulled him closer. "You want to go home?" He wasted no time in saying "please" in perfect sync with Death.

Aizawa wanted to walk them home, but Nedzu asked to talk to him. "It's okay, Aizawa-sensei. I did just take down two pros, I can keep us safe." Aizawa glared at him "you're hurt because of that fight, I Digby think you can use it as an excuse" Inko looked at Aizawa "no one hurts my son, I'll protect him Eraserhead" she then took Izuku's hand, and they were off. "God, the Midoriya family scares me"

_**Of course a villain fight happens, right in front of you** _

'I'm sorry in advance'

_**I can't heal you Izuku!** _

'What?'

He was pushing people out of the way, the Villain had some sort of strength quirk, and he was throwing things, cars, walls, mail boxes, any thing in sight. "Izuku, be careful!" He got his mom out of the way quickly. Now he was just waiting for a hero to take down the Villain.

'Why can't you heal me?'

_**I hurt you last time, if you die, I can revive, but no healing until your body heals from my power.** _

'Just do what you can, I can't let these people get hurt'

_**You're such a hero** _

Izuku smiled, and ducked, bringing the woman he was helping, down with him, the Villain threw another light post. "Get it if here, ma'am!" He lightly pushed her in the direction of the rest of the people, all of them out of harm's way, and police was just showing up to help.

One of the police ran towards him. "Kid! You're doing great, but you can't use your quirk in public, if you continue you're a vigilante!" The police guy was pulling him towards the safely zone, while shooting at the Villain. "I don't have a quirk, and stop wasting bullets. He had some sort of strength enhancer, his skin is too thick for the bullets to do any damage' He then ducked out of the guy's way and ran towards a guy stuck under rubble. "Don't worry sir, I'll get you out" the guy was barely conscious. Everything was going okay, until he arrived.

_**Izuku,** **run!**_

'Wait what?'

He continued to push the rubble off the civilian, but at Death's request he looked up. Only to Conner face to face with the number two hero, fighting the Villain.

'Oh shit'

_**Go! Run! He'll kill you again if you don't!** _

Death was full on panicking, Izuku was to, but he knew he could come back to life, and if he couldn't, he'd die a hero. So he continued moving the rubble. The battle was getting more and more violent, and Death was screaming at him in his head. Izuku did what he knew, he smiled and said "Don't worry sir, I'll be your hero. Let's get you out of there, every thing will be okay" he kept repeating how everything was going to be alright. At some point he had to question, as the flames got closer, and the fight between the "hero" and villain got bigger, he had to ask, was the calming words tumbling out of his mouth for the civilian, Death, or himself.

Finally! The man was free, he passed out at some point because of all the smoke, but Izuku was strong enough to pick him up and run.

_**Izuku!** _

He turned in time to see a burst of flames coming towards him, he quickly turned around, and he used his body to protect the civilian. Flames consumed him and everything went black.

When he woke up, he expected to see the darkness of death, but instead everything was bright. "Wha-" he cut himself off with coughs. "Izuku!" His mom screeched, as she bolted upward. "Honey are you okay?" Izuku nodded, and he sat up and looked around.

'Oh no'

_**Oh yes, I told you I couldn't heal you, so what do you do? Take on Endeavour, you're lucky I didn't have to revive you.** _

'Lucky! I didn't want this! I'm at a freaking hospital!'

_**This is what you get for being stupid, and playing hero.** _

He ignored that comment, mostly because it dying a little, and he instead focused on his mom, "are you hurt?" She laughed, but tears were coming out. "No, sweetie. Though I told you to be careful, I was scared for your safety" he laughed at that and moved to hug her, it hurt, because of the burns he knows are on his back, but he did it to comfort her, not himself. "I'm fine, mom. Can't die, remember?" She hugged him as tight as possible without hurting him. "But what about you gaining permanent damage? You can't be a hero if you can't move Izuku!"

_**She has a point** _

'I'm sorry, okay Death? I'm sorry I scared you, but don't make me feel worse. I won't ever regret what I did'

_**And you shouldn't, I'm sorry too Zuku, you saved that man's life.** _

'Thank you'

He started crying, and hugged his mom close. "I'm so sorry" he kept repeating it, but they both knew it wasn't because of his actions, it was because he couldn't find fault in his actions.

"Is he awake?" A man was at the door, and Izuku didn't know him. So he did the rational thing, he hugged his mother close and hissed at him.

_**Oh goodness, you're a cat** _

'Meow'

Death laughed in his head, and his mom laughed out loud. "Izuku, he's a detective, and he wants to know everything that happened in the Villain attack"

'I don't want to' Izuku whined

_**This is what you get, little hero** _

He smiled and looked up to the detective. "Yeah sure, whatever detective dude"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry. Really really really sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	25. Detective dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, more depression

Naomasa didn't know what to expect. Toshinori told him about the kid who tried to sue him, about the kid who may or may not have joined the villains' side. So when he saw that the very same kid, Izuku Midoriya, had to be interviewed for being involved in, he decided he'd do the interview, just to get chose to the kid. See if toshinori was right, or if he was jumping to conclusions again.

When he walked into the hospital room, the kid literally hissed. What did he get himself into. "Izuku, he's a detective, and he wants to know everything that happened in the Villain attack" the kid's mother told him, while laughing at his antics. So apparently the kid hissed at people often? Izuku smiled and looked up at him "Yeah sure, whatever detective dude"

Detective dude? "Oh, I'm uh sorry, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi" he bowed and the kid waved his mother off. "Mom, I gotta answer things, you wanna-?" They shared a look and she left "you hurt my son, I will bring down all sorts of hell upon you" she whispered before leaving. Okay then..."So can you tell me what happened?"

The kid re-told his tale, and Toshinori couldn't be any more wrong. This kid is perfectly good, how could he see anything else? "One last thing, why did you do it? You said you knew how you were in danger, how you saw Endeavour, why didn't you leave the civilian to the pros?" The kid glared at him, okay maybe he could see a few non hero qualities. "That scumbag? He may be the number two hero, but he's no good. He burned me didn't he? The man would've died if I left him to be saved by that true villain" Naomasa understood now why Toshinori thought the kid could be a villain, he did hate hero society, but he also saw why he couldn't be one.

"But kid, you could've died. What made you put down your life for his?" The kid contemplated, then looked up to him with done unreadable expression. "Because he needed help" this didn't go off as a lie, but he felt some thing, it wasn't the whole truth. "Kid, what made you continue, what made you protect him with your own body?" The kid stayed silent. "Please tell me, I won't put it on record if you want" the kid still stayed silent. "What? Is it because you knew the guy? Because you wanted to get something on Endeavour? What?" He knew he was pushing but he didn't know how bad until the kid started crying and yelled at him "it's because my life doesn't matter!" He instantly slapped his hands on his mouth. "De, help me" he whispered, then his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death can take people whenever she wants, so have fun with that fact.
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/Knjhe2
> 
> Ttyl


	26. Killing Detective Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha

Izuku was having a bad day, he of course had to scream at a freaking detective, that he was suicidal. Great day am I right?

_**Don't worry Zuku, he won't remember** _

'Thanks De'

Death can take anyone at any point she wants, but she promised not to do it unless Izuku specifically asked. Or if fate had a plan, she won't go against that. So he decided to kill off Naomasa.

_**We're only killing him for a few seconds.** _

'I know but we still killed him!'

_**I've killed several people Zuku, it's fine** _

Death had a choice when humans died, as she's started before she can communicate with them if she keeps them dead or makes a contract. Since she already has a contract with Izuku, she could go with the first option. Though she also has the option that she used on All Might five years ago. She could send them back, with altered memories of course.

_**I'm erasing the entire encounter** _

'So when he's alive again, he'll remember what?'

_**He'll remember your mother leaving** _

'Alright,'

_**You ready?** _

'No, but get him alive quickly before he accidentally stays dead'

_**Didn't think I'd hear that today** _

'How do you think I feel???'

Izuku waited in terrible anticipation, before the dead body in front of him, started breathing again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, he live. Now it's time for a re-do
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	27. Re do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku needs hugs

_**If you don't act more heroic or at least a little interested, he will think the same thing as All Shit.** _

I really don't care, it feels weird talking to him sincs he died right in front of me

_**But your reputation should be taken a little more seriously** _

De, I literally just killed a man, and there's no re do this time, he shouldn't get invested with me

_**Alright Zuku** _

Izuku was easily not okay, he was so far beyond "okay" that he didn't know the meaning. He just sentenced a man to death, then brought him back. Now this man had no second chance because he took that from him. So in order to not screw up this questioning, he became uninterested, detached. He told this facts and nothing else, he didn't sass, no jokes, no compassion even. He didn't even talk about the reasoning behind helping all those people, he spoke with no emotion.

_**You need better ways to handle these things** _

I'll ask Ki-san

_**You shouldn't even be handling these things, I'm so sorry Zuku** _

I'm glad I have you, and if I have to deal with this because of having you, then I'll deal.

_**I love you, Zuku** _

Love you too, De

* * *

  
Naomasa wished be didn't take on this job. He only did it because, Toshinori showed interest, and was worried about the kid. Toshinori might be on to something though, this kid acts like he didn't even want to save those people. The only thing heroic about this kid is the actions he speaks of. Even then he re tells them with disinterest, and almost looks annoyed with the fact he saved those people. Whatever this kid's been through, it turned him into something else, something that could possibly be, villainous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof more people thinking he's wrong
> 
> I'll correct it later.....maybe
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	28. Quirkless hero vs Worthless hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto loves chocolate  
> Shoto loves Izuku

Shoto was used to his father getting angry, he was used to something happening to the pro, and having it taken out on him. What he want used to was Endeavour getting so angry that he didn't even acknowledge Shoto, and left him and Fuyumi alone.

This deeply troubled them because their father was now a ticking bomb, anything could set him off, and they didn't even know what got him so upset.

Shoto really didn't care, he used this time to go out when he wanted, walk around the city, talk to Momo, whenever he wanted. He did worry about what was so terrible that it had his father literally fuming, and what had him stop going out on patrols, and instead wearing a suit and dosing his flames.

He found the answer when he turned on the news, he usually avoided it because he couldn't handle the news singing his father's praises, but since his father hadn't been out on patrol, he decided it was safe. He almost turned it off when he saw his father's name, almost.

Though he stopped himself when he saw a kid his age pop up, a headline went across the screen "Quirkless teen saves villain's victims, gets burned for his efforts"  his heart stopped. His father hurt a kid his age, a quirkless kid, who went out and tried to save people? The news station went on to talk about how the kid, Midoriya, and his mother are apparently taking his father to court. Is it Christmas already? His birthday? Whatever he's done, it was apparently good enough to witness this. This kid, was his hero, this kid goes out protects people his father didn't, get hurt by said father, then goes out and instead of asking for money, he asks for medical bills to be paid, and he asks for Endeavour, to have his hero license suspended, a true hero.

Shoto showed Fuyumi at once, she laughed so hard she had tears running down her face. They both thoroughly enjoyed watching their father dose his flames and get in a suit now.

Shoto used his newfound free time to do research on Midoriya and the court hearings already going on. Public opinion on Endeavour has dropped drastically, and people have even been making merchandise. There's shirts that say "Quirkless hero vs. Worthless hero" with Midoriya's face next to quirkless hero and Endeavors face next to worthless. There were headbands that say "Endeavour sux" bracelets that were different shades of green, with the word "Justice" written across them. People seemed to be in an outrage over this, and Shoto couldn't be happier.

"You want me to what?" Momo asked, clearly not understanding him. Shoto usually asked for nothing from his friend, but he needed this from Momo. "Can you replicate these merchandise for me?" He asked with a bland expression. He was dead serious, if someone had the balls to take on Endeavour in the legal way, he would support them, the only problem, his scumbag regulated all the money he spent and what it was spent on. As much as he likes doing anything to annoy him, you have to draw the line at endangering himself.

"Todoroki, I understand wanting payback, but supporting the people who are trying to take away your dad's hero licence? He may be a horrible father, but he is the number two hero, the hero system will pay for this." Momo did have a point and he understood, but really, his father shouldn't have made it in the hero business anyway. His only response was "But he's _Endeavour"_  and Momo, like a good friend just nodded sagely. She pulled out her phone and mumbled "Let me do some reading"

He left her house with three headbands, the shirt, and the bracelet. He hid the headbands and shirt, but resolved to never taking the bracelet off, no matter if Midoriya won the case or not.

A few days later Shoto busted into Fuyumi's room holding a magazine. She squeaked and almost feel of her bed. "Shoto, what happened, are you ok-" he cut off her ramblings, he was still panting from running so fast, but this was the best news of his life. "Midoriya _won."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoto loves anarchy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	29. hero name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took long, I had to find a name for Zuku

"we won?" Izuku titled his head in confusion, he was still in the hospital, the burns on his back were severe, and the doctors didn't want him to leave. He was following everything having to do  
with the case against endeavor, his mom reported everything that happened, and he followed the news. He was shocked when people started making merchandise in his favor, but then again Endeavor  
wasn't the most popular hero, he got the job done, but that was it. his favorite merch was the "Quirkless hero vs. Worthless hero" he did cry when he saw it because people thought he was a hero,  
that he was the opposite of worthless Death had to calm him down before he dehydrated himself with all those tears. Speaking of tears, he was pretty sure he was crying right now.

  
_**You are** _

  
'Thanks Death'

  
_**no problem** _

  
"oh baby, I could barely believe it as well!" His mom interrupted any comeback he had. though he also didn't have a comeback to the greatest news he's ever gotten in his life.  
You wanna hear something funny?  
Death didn't deal with emotions a lot, as he's found out. She'll give him a few moments of emotional mess when she's worried, or she'll calm him down when he's a mess, but there are moments when she  
truly doesn't understand, and in these moments she always asked him if he waned a joke, he usually said yes.

  
'sure'

  
_**you yeeted midnight the day of the accident.** _

  
'oh my god'

  
to everyone else this kid randomly laughed maniacally after zoning out for a bit. though to his mom it seemed normal at this point, he did freak out several nurses and doctors in his stay though.

  
'how long have you waited to say that?'

  
_**since you yeeted a pro hero across the room, I couldn't say anything in the moment, since I was in pain, or after since you've been in a constant state of pain** _

  
'I'm always in a constant state of pain'

  
"so whats De saying?" his mother yet again cut in, but this time she did it in his favor, Death didn't get to respond. "we were just talking about how I yeeted miss midnight" when he first  
told his mother about Death she was hesitant to ask about what they talk about, but now she just interrupted their conversations all the time, Death found great amusement when ever she interrupts him, and  
vice versa. "YOU WHAT" His mother, though, did not yet comprehend the idea of him winning fights against pros though, she understood that Death herself was in his head, that he's died several times,  
and that the pillars of hope in their society were horrible people, but the idea of her quirkless son put up against pro heroes, she didn't get that. "shhh, its fine Midchan didn't seem mad" this  
was infact a lie, he hadn't seen midnight since he got hurt, and she was unconscious still when he was in Recovery Girl's office.

  
_**I thought we weren't gonna lie to her anymore** _

  
"i thought you wernt going to lie to me anymore, baby" both death and his mom spoke at the same time and it took a second for his mother's word to kick in, when it did he did cough up a lung. 

  
_**busted!** _

  
Death was not at all helpful against his mom, she said once it was because she relates to his mom, how they both have to worry about him destroying himself on a daily basis. Even now she didn't  
offer any help, instead she was laughing, no cackling in his head."I- well umm" he stumbled out, and now Death wasn't the only one cackling. His mom was bent over laughing in the seat next  
to his hospital bed. he just sat in a mixture of fear and amusement, mostly fear because he out smarted Nedzu without too much help from Death, but his mom? Nope cant lie to her apparently.  
His mom had tears running down her face at this point and Death was just getting louder, what was his life anymore?

  
'hey shut up'

  
_**never** _

  
She shut up anyway, "moooooom stop laughing..." he pouted, she was taking way too much enjoyment over pushing him into a metaphorical wall. "s-sorry dear, you're just a horrible liar! How'd you  
get around Nedzu when you can't even get around me!" Izuku then mumbled something that sounded like "but you're smarter than Nedzu..." and it efficiently sent Inko back into hysterics, taking  
Death as well. "You two just love to make fun of me don't ya?" he was playfully acting sad at this point, but the bonding moment of these three was broken when a voice cut in. "Kid do you need  
me to get the doctor? Your mom is the only one here" Aizawa-Sensei of course had to walk in and question Izuku's sanity, I mean why wouldn't he? "I was just telling him how Mitsuki, a close  
family friend, was teasing him with me about his fans" Leave it to his mom to have an entire story to back up her lie.

  
_**I think your mom is smarter than Nedzu** _

  
'I know she is'

  
They did casually ignore the fact that the Bakugous were mentioned, and instead focused on the manipulative nature of his mom. "Having trouble with the limelight?" Izuku couldn't help but  
groan at this, of course having people on his side and call him a hero, all of it was extremely flattering. Though he wanted to be an underground hero, and all this light on his accomplishments  
didn't help him at all. "Its lovely except for its not"

  
_**poetry in motion** _

  
'shut up'

  
Aizawa had to hide his smile in his scarf, not before Izuku got a glance though. "That reminds me, I did come for a reason" Aizawa-Sensei coughed to hide his embarrassment before speaking,  
and Izkuku decided to not allow the man a break. "Oh yes, the reason is to see my beautiful face again, right?" Izuku did find great pleasure in the face his mentor made, it was a cross  
between "I'm going to kill everyone" and "please end my suffering". His mom, being the best person in the world, laughed at Aizawa-Sensei's face instead of helping. Man, Izuku really loved his mom.  
"Izuku, you got yourself hero name" Aizawa apparently got over his hatred for everything to continue his train of thought.

  
**wonder what it is**

  
'dont you know?"

  
**yeah but you don't**

  
"what?" He truly didn't know a thing, did this mean he was already considered a real hero? what? He didn't have a license, but then again, he didn't need one, only ones who need one was those unfortunate to have a quirk. "Calm down kid, you still gotta do the work to be a pro hero, but you're seen as a hero by the public because of your deeds. A few people have been spreading a name for you online that the press has taken, so it would be in your best interest to take this name, keeps public opinion of you in good standing" This was a lot of information to process, and like always he had to make a joke to by time for his brain to catch up. "I thought you didn't partake in the whole media, public opinion thing" he chuckled out, and watched in horror when his mentor's face broke out in a smile he was very familiar with, it usually meant a lot of pain for him. "I don't, but now you do. Welcome to episode one of everything you do is heavily scrutinized" 

_**shit he right** _

'stop cussing'

  
Death laughed and he tried to focus on the crashing plans around him. It took a few moments before he could force himself to speak again, and when he did, he was looking down and playing with his hands "so, what's the name?" Aizawa laughed at the obvious fear in his voice. "Kibō"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name came from the discord chat, Lahya said something for hope.
> 
> Kibō means hope so uhhh I'm unoriginal 
> 
>  
> 
> ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	30. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is still in the hospital, he hates hospitals

"Kibō?Izuku liked the way it sounded, but he really wanted to know what it meant that way he didnt take a name that meant trash, or worthless. "Yeah , kid. Some blog online dedicated to putting down heroes

saw your story, and decided youre one of the only real heroes out there, and called you Kibo, people took that and ran." Izuku sat still for a moment biting his lip, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill "so, what does it mean?" Aizawa smiled, not in the creepy or "youre getting pain" way, but the nice smile he usually hides in his scarf. "it means 'hope' and the original blog said it was because you were both the hope for people who dont have a quirk, or a quirk not suited for hero work, and you were the hope for heroes in general, you would 'bring on an age of real heroes who are good for the sake of goodness'" Again he was trying to hold back tears, though this time it didnt work out and he started bawling, Aizawa looked like he expected this, and his mom hugged him tight, crying as well.

It took a bit to stop the tears, and Midoryia was wiping his face when Aizawa spoke up again. "So you taking the name when the time comes?" Izuku didnt need time to think of an answer, he knew if people looked to him enough to call him "hope" he'd take the name no mater what.

"yes, yes im taking it" Aizawa smiled and sat down in the chair on the other side of the hospital bed. All three of them spent time talking about anything and everything, he got the impression that they didn't want to leave him alone, Izuku was grateful for this, because he really didn't want to be alone, he's been in this room for too long, and he truly hated hospitals.

_**you know that name is pretty great** _

'yeah, i like it'

He was all alone in the room, he convinced his mother to go home for a bit, because she needed to get out of the room, he was stuck, he didn't want to make her stay here as well. Aizawa's patrol started a few hours ago. He was leaving the hospital today anyway, so as soon as his patrol ended, his mom got Aizawa to agree to come over and eat. Eben though he wanted his mom to rest, he knew she was probably cleaning and getting ready to have company over. She was making katsudon and Izuku couldnt wait, easing hots favorite meal, with hots favorite people, far away from this place. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. From what he's seen the doctors don't knock, he was always alseep anyway, his mom didnt knock, and Aizawa was on patrol, this wasnt someone he invited. "h-hello?" he called out to the visitor in the hallway.

_**youre really great at talking! you dont even invite them in?** _

'shhhh'

Izuku didn't know who it was, so he assumed the worse, it was All Might, Endeavor, or Naomasa.

_**It's sad that the three worse people to visit you are all law enforcers of some sort** _

Izuku have her a mental sigh of exasperation 'Can't you tell me who it is?'

Death laughed, and the door to his hospital room opened. Standing there was none other than Midnight and Present Mic. Izuku couldn't be happier to see them, given who he thought it might've been. "Micchan! Midchan!" He basically squealed, and the pro heroes were dying on the inside. Izuku of course took their silence as he's done something wrong. "Oh!" Izuku then looked down at his hands bowing hours head a little "I'm really sorry for throwing you Midchan, and sorry for throwing Midchan at you Micchan!" Again the pros were struck with a pang in their hearts because of Midoryia's cuteness. "Don't worry about it!" Midnight screamed at the same time Present Mic screamed "No, you did great!" Izuku just laughed at how awkward they were, and wondered how they dealt with press if they get flustered this easily.

Midnight and Present Mic sat down on both sides of Izuku's bed, smiling. "It was so cool how you won against us, Little Listener!" Present Mic praised while Midnight nodded along. "Thanks Micchan! Though you guys did have a disadvantage, I knew your quirks and fighting style beforehand. I'm a really big fan of yours!" The pros were again sent into a cuteness overload. Present Mic was the first to get over it. "That reminds me, whats your quirk, Little Listener?"

'Oh shit'

_**You did beat their asses, so I'm sure they won't say anything.** _

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, clearly showing them his nervousness, that way they wouldn't instantly treat him differently, or start telling him how pathetic and worthless he is.

_**You're not pathetic or worthless, Izuku** _

'Thanks de'

He really didn't believe it, and she knew, but they both understood its going to take a lot more than a few kind words to fully erase ten years of bullying.

"That's the thing, I'm quirkless" He kept his head down and continued his nervous ticks, he refused to look up and see the faces fill of hope, turn to pity. He hated that look, the look of someone who had already given up on him, someone who thinks being quirkless is a disability. His Mom has that look before he proved he could be a hero. The only thing worse than the pity, is the disgust. The face of someone who thought he was a disgrace, who decided because of his quirklessness, he was nothing to them. Kacchan had this look before he decided Izuku wasn't worth his time anymore, before he became a bully.

_**You're crying** _

He brought his hand to his face, there was tears. When had they got there? His hands dropped and grabbed the hospital bed, in a for of anger. Anger at himself, for being weak, for letting their disapproval get to him. He hasn't even looked up to see their reactions and he was already crying.

_**Crying doesn't mean you're weak, Izuku you've been through allot. You have been tormented your whole life, you've died too many times to count, bit you've also saved lives, you've bettered yourself, you've taken an evil hero down, and you have the determination to do so much more. Aizawa sees that, and so do they.** _

Izuku's head shot up, and what he saw wasn't pity, and it wasn't disgust. It looked like.....amazement? "Kid, you did all that, and your quirkless!" Present Mic exclaimed, and smiled at him brightly. Midnight had a smile as well "we saw on the news that you were quirkless, but we thought it was the media being over dramatic, and you had an analysis quirk, or done other invisible quirk." She spoke so kindly, Izuku never thought anyone would talk about him being quirkless with such warmth in their choice, yet here she was, smiling sweetly and speaking like they were talking about the weather, not his greatest fault.

It took him a moment to build up the confidence to ask the question on the tip of his tongue"D-do you still think I could be a hero?" He didn't shy away, he kept staring up at Midnight, he needed to make sure she wasn't just saying things. Her face didn't change, there was no hesitance. "Of course I do, but the only person who opinion's matter, is you. Do you think you can be a hero?" Izuku didn't need time to think, he quickly blurted out his answer "yes" tears formed in his eyes again, he tried to spot them away, but they kept coming. "Kid, why are you crying, there isn't anything sad?" Present Mic interrupted his emotional mess. "Happy tears, there aren't allot of people who have seen me and thought I could be a hero" He turned to see Present Mic's face fall. "Don't listen to them, listen to the people who already think of you as a hero, listen to the people who rally behind the soon-to-be hero Kibō" the thing about Present Mic, he's a great speaker, and he knew how to make a motivational speech on the spot. Izuku knew this beforehand, based off his radio show, but it was nothing compared to the pro giving him a personal speech. "T-thank you" he wiped his eyes again and tried to settle his breathing.

_**You yeeted midnight** _

Death's words suddenly cut into the emotional moment causing him to start laughing. "Hey? Midoryia? Are you okay" Midnight leaned closer to him in a protective manner, and it caused him to laugh louder. "I-I yeeted you at Micchan!" He wheezed, in the middle of the sentence. Midnight took one second to understand what he said and laughed with him, Present Mic looked at them confused.

'You retold a joke'

_**Still funny though** _

He had no comeback to that so he continued to laugh with Midnight. "Umm, Micchan, Midchan?" He asked after they settled down and tried to explain 'yeet' to Presentation Michal. "Do you want to come over to my house for food with Aizwawa-sensei?" He gave them puppy dog eyes, because having three pros in his house where he can study them and write more notes, that was a dream come true. They looked at each other, Present Mic answered for both of them. "Of course Little Listener! We can annoy Shouta this way!" The thought of his mentor about to attack Micchan was funny, so he was allowing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Aizwawa is gonna hate everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	31. Going soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some needed fluff

Aizawa didn't know how he got himself into this. He was eating dinner with the Midoryia's, he was looking forward to it, but then he got hone to get a shower and get changed. He should've just gone to the Midoryia's in his hero costume. Waiting for him at his apartment, was nemuri and hizashi, apparently Izuku had invited them. "HEY SHOUTA, the little listener told us you'd take us to his house!" Hizashi was way to loud and was causing a headache. "Whatever, just so shouting" he got his keys out and opened the door, he walked in first not really carrying if they came in or not. "I'm getting a shower do whatever you want" he realized he said the wrong thing too late "whatever? So I can join you?" Of course Nemuri jumped in there, she was still herself  
Even if she decided to avoid saying such things in front of Izuku. "I can't taint this cinnamon roll!" She called him screaming after the training fight they had, she also asked if he was really quirkless, he of course told her to ask him herself, he assumes that's why they visited him in the hospital, and he assumes they were supportive after he confirmed it, if their invite to dinner is anything to go off of. He didn't turn around, and kept walking to his room, he needed to get clothes and get a shower before going to the Midoryia's.

The car ride was hell, Hizashi was annoyingly asking if his hair looked okay, and Nemuri was freaking out about the best way to behave in front of the 'bean' and his mom. Aizawa didn't drink, but after that trip, he was considering. Ringing the doer bell to the apartment, he was considering leaving as well, it was just to much work to be around his two friends. "Hello Aizawa-sensei!" The kid had one of his bright smile that was brighter than All Might's, but it was sincere, and that made it all the more special. The kid was holding a mug he handed it to him "I thought the ride over would take it's toll on you, so I made some coffee!" This kid, must be an angel or something. "Oh my god, LISTENER! YOU GOT AIZAWA TO SMILE!" he sighed, Hizashi was still there sadly. Izuku tilted his head and he was mentally being him to not say anything, though he apparently didn't get the memo "but he smiles all the time when he's calm?" He stated it like a question but the damage was done, the two most annoying people in the world, now knew he had a soft spot for the kid. Nemuri squealed, and hugged his arm "awwwww Shouta! You do have a heart!" Izuku looked as confused as ever, but thankful he didn't say anything, he just let them into his house.

The food was great, Inko, as she had told him to call her, was an excellent cook. Izuku held a conversation with both Hizashi and Nemuri, giving him a break from them, he had to find some way to thank them later. "Do you really think he can get into UA quirkless?" Inko looked at him, and he had to stop himself from getting angry, she didn't know how amazing her son truly was. He just smiled at her and calm said "of course" she smiled as well, though he could see water in her eyes. They talked and enjoyed the company and the warmth of the small home. At some point he had to use the restroom so he excused himself, he walked to one of the doors and opened it. He was leaving the restroom when he saw it, a name tag with Izuku's name on it, but it looked like his goggles. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, nor could he stop the heat rushing to his face, the kid said he was his favorite hero, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was just a ploy to get training, the kid, like he should have expected, truly looked up to him. He was truly getting soft.

"Thank you for the food, but we should get going, it's late" he thanked Inko, and let Izuku say goodbye to Hizashi and Nemuri, they walked out after hugging him. "Goodbye Aizawa-sensei!" He waved goodbye, and Shouta couldn't tell you what went through his head, but he hugged him. "Bye problem child" he let go of the kid and walked out, thankfully those two didn't see that, he'd just have to expel some kids when school started again. He wasn't going soft, no Izuku was just a special case.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's so going soft
> 
>  
> 
> Little did he know, he was adopting the next class.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	32. New training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa tells Izuku how he feels, more fluff

"What if I, you know.....had acaptureweaponlikeyoudo?" What? Aizawa stated training with the kid again, the doctors approved of it saying he was back in perfect health. He thought the kid would throw himself into it since he missed some time, but he didn't think the kid would ask to train with weapons yet. "Kid slow down and use little words" Izuku blushed and took in a deep breath, after a moment he looked back up, with a stern determination clearly flashing in his eyes. "I want to use a capture weapon like you, I have an entire list of ideas for weapons and support gear" it wasn't a bad idea, but for him to get into the hero course he couldn't use any of that support gear.

"I can use the capture weapon in exam" what "well, I've been talking with Nedzu" of course he was, why wouldn't he be? "He said that it says that one small support item of the candidate's own making can be used" he knew of that rule, most would just being a small metal rod to help attack things, it was simple, his capture weapon, not simple. "I've already made it" he should really stop being so surprised at anything this kid does, at this point, he's said that before he'll say it again. "Show me" he sighed out loud, this day wasn't supposed to go like this

The kid was a genius, it looked like his capture weapon, but smaller, it worked like his, all though not as fluid, nothing was exactly like his. You'd need to have the same material, and Izuku, didn't. "It's too small for a scarf though...." The kid blushed, and looked down. "I uh, don't want to make it so clear that you're my mentor" the kid was..... Embarrassed about him? He couldn't stop his heart from hurting, he wanted to show this kid off, he wanted to be able to go around yelling about how amazing Izuku is! This was his kid!

"I just, don't want my fellow students to think I got in because of you being biased towards me...." Right he was quirkless, and if he knew the teachers personally, that would be suspicious...."but when I get my license, I'll tell them! I'll tell everyone because I'm really in debited to you! " he mentality sighed the kid though he was mad because he wanted to take credit? "Izuku, I'm never saying this again, I didn't get mad because I wanted to take credit....I just see you, as something a little more than a student, you're like......a son I guess, but you say i said that to the cockatoo, or the skunk and I'll personally expel you" the kid was blushing with the biggest smile on his face "should i call you dad?" yep this was his kid now.

"So if it's not a scarf, what is it?" He needed to get off of this subject before the kid hugged him again (no he didn't hug him first, Izuku totally started it) he took the weapon and wrapped it around his arm "it ties around my arm, and there's a small connector here, when I get my hero costume I'll have one on both arms, but right now I have this. I can use it like yours and it can be used for mobility, like those pre-quirk comics!" He showed off the weapon to him, and he couldn't help but be surprised again. "You read pre-quirk comics?" The kid looked up with stars in his eyes, "yeah I love batman and spiderman! The mobility is swinging, like Spiderman's webs!" He smiled and in a flash the weapon was out and the kid tried to swing to the end of the room, he got stuck on the celling though. Aizawa couldn't help but laugh. "Great job, kid!" He clapped sarcastically, and Izuku glared at him.

They went to gym field gamma, it has industrial pipes and things, easy place to try and use the weapons to swing. It took thirty minutes to get Izuku down from the ceiling, so he decided a different area would be appreciated. After falling several times Izuku finally got it, he wasn't fast but it was good for a beginning. "Okay kid, that's enough for today, we're both at that point where if we push harder we'll mess up, and I don't want you to fall, and me not be able to catch you in time" he shuddered and continued "we'd have to take you to recovery girl" Izuku didn't have a problem with her, whatever he said to her the first visit kept her from being too mad at him, she also held a soft spot for him after the whole endeavor fiasco, though Aizawa didn't have this privilege. Izuku laughed at his fear, and bid him farewell. He watched the kid leave UA grounds,.

"Why didn't you recommend him?" Nedzu had a bad habit of just showing up. He wasn't paying attention, and the principal was suddenly behind him."Because he's quirkless, the recommended student would eat him alive" Nedzu frowned at this, he stepped closer, Aizawa was now officially, uncomfortable "you think he'd be unable to do the recommended test?" He has to laugh at that, he'd never doubt his kid "of course Izuku would be able to, though the other kids would not take too kindly to bring beat by him, this is the best way for him" Nedzu smiled at him and nodded along. "You truly care about him" he scoffed and turned to the bear? Mouse? Whatever. "you do too" Nedzu laughed and took a sip of tea, one of which Aizawa had no idea where it came from. "Naturally, he seems to have taken all the hearts of the UA staff, I don't know if he is that manipulative, or if he is truly that amazing...." He didn't miss a beat before responding "a bit of both"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a horrible few weeks with allot of crying, that's my explanation for the fluff......I need more happiness and the green boi getting a new father figure is that happiness
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	33. Entrance exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knife!
> 
>  
> 
> No!

"But I can't use this at the entrance exam...." Aizawa was trying to get him to use an bo stick for an weapon. "But the rest of the students have years of practice with their quirks, you need an advantage." Izuku just shakes his head and continued hitting the dummy, they were back in the gym, he already got the capture weapon down for both attack and mobility and he had only a month left before the exam, so they went back to combat skills. "Zuchan said you could continue to train me while in school, so what's the big push?" Aizawa sighed, and looked resigned. "What?" Izuku stopped the exercise and turned to his father figure. "I do a quirk assessment the first day of school and expel anyone without potential, if we're not telling people of our......relationship" he coughed and continued "then the students might see you as having pity from me or the other teachers." Oh. He knew there was a bad side to keeping their..relationship..secret

_**There had to be something better to call it** _

'So he's my sensei, my mentor, my favorite hero, and my only father figure...... What do you call that?'

_**Touché** _

Getting back to the point, he had no response to what Aizawa just said. "Huh"

_**Great job zuku** _

'Shut up De'

She giggled and he felt like the world was against him, and all he wanted to do was nap. He then looked up, only to find his mentor in the same state. He decided to ease the awkwardness and the smell of depression from the atmosphere, he picked up his bo staff and continued his assault on the training dummy. "You know, you should have more faith in yourself, you taught me, and I'm sure I'll pass your test" he smiled as he hit the dummy again, he didn't need to turn around to know that Aizawa's shoulders no longer held the tension from before, he felt his teacher calm down, and it made him happy.

"Why, why are you like this?" Izuku wasn't trying to do an impression of Aizawa after every weird thing he does, but his father figure just pulled out tiny explosives, flash bangs, smoke bombs, and a knife. All for him to train with. "Support items, I got your notebook from your mom, and saw these suggestions" it was true that he thought of the flash bangs and smoke bombs, they were small and practical, Zuchan agreed with him, they would work perfectly with his fighting style. "But that's a knife" Aizawa smiled, not the nice one that made Izuku think he could be a better symbol of peace, no the 'someone is going to get hurt' smile.

 _ **I've missed that smile**_ death sighed in remembrance

'I didn't'

"Villains will have weapons and will actively try to kill you-"

_**Good** **luck**_

"They won't care about your morals, which is why you fight dirty, it's also why I'm giving you a knife" it was true that he did have done some moves to take Aizawa down that weren't, honorable, but if you have to soon low so be it, he would win the fight and help people. "Fine, but am I going to be allowed this in school?" He hoped not, that just seems like a bad idea, especially since Bakugou is aiming for UA as well, meaning it would be both of them, in the same school, and he had a knife......

_**Sounds like fun!** _

'No'

"Yes you're allowed it, but you can't use it on people, you're allowed to train with it on dummys" great.....

_**Fun!** _

'NO'

Death grumbled something about him being a stick in the mud, she was truly mature, mind the sarcasm. "All right, let's do this Dad!" He took the knife out of Aizawa's hand while he was distracted, and started attacking a dummy. He eventually came over and told Izuku everything he was doing wrong, training sure is fun.

* * *

  
'Is it to late to go back home?'

_**Yes** _

He was standing in front of the gates of UA, and no matter how many times he's been here before, how he knows the place inside and out, he couldn't help but feel intimidated. He snapped the connector on his capture weapon, an odd nervous tick he's gained in the last month, he hasn't left with out the gear with him. "OUT OF MY WAY" a girl with pink hair rushed by him and tried to move a kid out of her way, the kid instead pushed her down. Before he could think he caught her with his gear. "Are you okay?" He moved closer to get scanning her for injuries, he didn't know of the ride kid used his quirk or not, so he had to be safe. "Oh you're Kibō! Can I make your support gear and costume?" She seemed to not care about the fact that she was just treated rather rudely, so he just smiled and decided to not being that up. He released her from the white material. "I already have support items, but if you get in support you can totally make my costume" She smiled brightly and went to say something before cutting herself off "Is that Eraserhead's capture weapon?" She grabbed his arm, with a force that could reckon All Might, and stayed looking at his gear. "Oh it's based off of it, I made it to help in the entrance exam" she looked up so quickly he thought she'd hurt herself. "You made this? You have to tell me how! I've been trying to get something like Eraserheads gear, but it never turns out!" She was bouncing excitedly, and he realized that he was early, bit she, was not. "Sure of course, just you should get going, your test starts way earlier than mine!" She beamed at him and started running away this time screaming "Goodbye Kibō!"  
It was in that moment that he realized something else, she knew him, but he didn't get her name. She also apparently only knew his hero name? This was way to confusing, how did heroes do this?

_**Poor** **Zuku**_

'She was certainly.... Interesting'

_**She was something** _

He laughed and continued walking to his testing area for the written exam. He had to stop himself from laughing during the exam, he knew everything. This was the easiest test of his life.

_**Well now all you have to do is get through the physical exam** _

'Right'

As much as he held firmly into his confidence in front of Aizawa, Zuchan, Micchan, Midchan, and his mom, he was terrified. He couldn't help but get the feeling that no matter what he does he'll always be useless without a quirk. At least he talked to Death and Ki-san about his feelings of inadequacy. Despite having to blackmail her, she helped him, and she became a good friend. He couldn't understand how he blackmailed both her and recovery girl, but they both love him now, how do they do that?

_**You're cute** _

'Don't think that's an explanation'

_**It is, if it's you** _

He choose to ignore her, and continue his frantic thoughts about the physical exam. He didn't even notice the uneven ground. He fell.

'Yo Death'

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate, bit then he felt.... Light, like floating. He opened his eyes to see that he was literally floating. "Oh, in sorry for using my quirk on you with out your permission! I just thought it'd be bad luck to fall!" He then felt the weight go back, and he felt stable on the ground. A girl with brown hair in a bob cut style smiled at him, he smiled back, she was nice, then again so was pink haired girl, does UA attract good people?

_**It is a hero school** _

'All Might and endeavor are alumni here'

_**Never mind** _

"Thank you! I'm Izuku Midoryia, what's your name?" Before he got an answer he heard a familiar voice. "Out of my way Deku" Bakugou pushed past him, making him fall. This time, the nice girl couldn't catch him. "In so sorry!" She bent down and offered her hand, he took it and he felt her quirk in effect again and she pulled him up. She then pushed both of her hands together and whispered a quiet "release" before going into a rant. "That was so mean of him, I hope he doesn't make it into the hero course!" He smiled at her and some up before she could continue "Kachaan has always been like that, he had a great quirk though so im sure he'll get in" he looked down at his watch, and they were going to be late if they continued. "Let's go before we're late" he started walking, after a pause she was next to him chatting about how amazing UA was, he forgot that to sooner, this was their first time on campus.

"And you there! Pay attention! You've been muttering this entire time!" He hates the fact that this kid just yelled at Micchan, and he insinuated that UA wasn't as good as it seemed, of course it was! Zuchan was the principal!

_**Calm down** _

'No'

_**Alright, I'm getting my popcorn** _

"Excuse me for having a nervous tick I can't control! Now if you're here just to question this school and it's standings and yell at a pro hero, then you can leave, because so far the only one here who in conscious mind disturbed the exam, is you!" The kid made a face of non-belief before sitting down. "Please continue, Micchan" he say down as well, and Micchan continued, with a new found blush on his face.

_**Truly, a great performance 10/10, I loved the part where you called Presentation Michal the cute nickname you have for him, in front of an entire stadium of people.** _

'This was a bad idea'

Death only laughed at his uncomfortableness. He heard frantic mumbling, that surprisingly wasn't his own.

_**Think you found your soul mate** _

'Shut up'

He turned and found the source, a bit with gravity defying people hair, who looked like Aizawa's love child, stood away from everyone. So obviously, he went to talk to him. "Robots, I can't destroy robots" Izuku assumed his quirk wasn't one of which that would destroy things. "Hey, it's going to be okay" he was next to the kid and tried to get him to calm down. "How do you know? You don't know my quirk, or anything about me!"

_**He sounds like you did** _

'I know, and it scares me'

_**Tell him that there are different scoring patterns** _

'What'

_**There is something called "rescue points" he can get in on those.** _

"Hey, you don't have to have some big flashy quirk that can kill robots, there's something called "rescue points" you can help people, and get in on that. " it was in that moment Micchan screamed "start" Izuku didn't even say goodbye before he wiped out his Catie weapon and swung into the air, when he fell he kept running and left all the examinees behind. He came across a 3 pointer first, he swing his great at it and De-mobilized it. He didn't release it thought, he decided to swing it into the other robots crowding near. Getting twelve points in less than thirty seconds. He released the robot, took a broken piece from it and ran forward, switching between throwing rocks at each other, and just kidding their hands in, he racked up fifty points. He decided to slow down, giving other people a chance to get points. He pulled himself up a building, like rock climbing but without the safety measures.

_**I think you got in** _

'Yay!'

It may have sounded like he didn't care, but they both knew how relieved he felt. Everything was going great, until the zero pointer showed up.

_**That's worth 0 points????** _

'Zuchan probably wanted to see what they would do under extreme stress'

He was willing to just wait it out, he was at eye level to it, he wouldn't be crushed by it. He wasn't going to do anything, but then he heard it. "Help!" And Izuku had never passed by someone in need. The nice girl from earlier with the gravity quirk, she was stuck under rumble, right beneath the 0 pointer.

_**Swing it at the mechanisms, he'll fall, but you have to swing and save the girl.** _

So he did as he was told he grabbed the piece of metal, and swing it at the mechanisms in the head, efficiently shocking them, causing the robot to shut down. His job wasn't over though, he wrapped part of his gear around the edge of the building and jumped off, he gave himself slack enough to reached her and yank her out, she was levitating the rock slightly so it didn't hurt her, he then changed direction back to the building.

_**Didn't think this through** _

'Nope'

Now he was going to crash into the building, and he might hurt the nice girl. (Who was now unconscious) So he did the rational thing, he let go and quickly positioned her to fall on him, that way he took all the damage and she would be fine. He fell, and it hurt, allot. He couldn't move because of the pain, Death was pushing it off as much as she could but she couldn't heal him, Zuchan was watching. "Oh my, should I come back later" recovery girl had never looked so beautiful, he really wanted to just get healed and leave to take a nap, but no, she had to be snarky. She was referring to how he was pinned underneath a girl, and if he wasn't in so much pain, he wouldn't been blushing, note wasn't the time though. "I swear, when I get up, there is no safe place for you" his blackmail apparently didn't work anymore, because all she did was laugh. She kissed the girl though, and pulled her off of him, without the extra weight, he was able to sit up a little and look around, great, everyone was looking at him.

**Yeah, because you just took out the zero pointer**

'Oh well'

"Help me, or I'll get Dadzawa on you" he whispered this to recovery girl, that way no potential student could hear. The effect took instantly, she paled and quickly stated checking his wounds. "Okay you know the drool, you're gonna pass out, Izuku" he nodded, and layer down, that way he wouldn't fall after passing out. He welcomed the darkness.

* * *

_**You welcomed the darkness?** _

'Let me be emo'

Death laughed at his antics, he looked around to find himself not in recovery girl's office, nor was he at his apartment, of even Aizawa's apartment. "What?" He say up ignoring his pain and looked sound, his eyes stopped at Aizawa though. "So uh, where am I?" His mentor shook his head fondly. "My office, I put you in my sleeping bag." That touched Izuku's heart, Aizawa let him use his sleeping bag, he must really like him. "Thanks Dad!" Aizawa then broke the moment "why the hell would you out yourself in harms way, during a safe, exam! Why are you like this problem child?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're there
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	34. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All trash yet again

Toshinori didn't expect to hear anything from Midoryia again. Then he's in the news, apparently he decided to sue Enji as well, but he did expect that the green haired devil wouldn't take a bribe, he, himself was lucky, the kid wanted somethig from him, he seems to just want to destroy Enji's reputation though, not money or therapy. He thought that was the end of it, he decided to focus on other things, like getting a successor. Sir Night eye gave him a suggestion and he was following that while being a teacher at UA. Only bad thing was that Nedzu stuck him with the underground hero Eraserhead, for the first years. He didn't want to meet the man again, since the last time he was pissed about Midoryia, he questioned the relationship between them, but decided against such thoughts. The boy acted like a depressed teen, then a villain, then a hero, then a villain again. It was confusing, he decided it wasn't worth pestering the kid though, since his hate for him was clear. (He still did ask his dectetive friend to check up on him though) The one place he totally didn't expect to see him was at UA.

Principal Nedzu offered for him to watch the entrance exams with the judges, he accepted, normal day right? So he's there, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that his seat was right next to Aizawa. He watched the screens and fliched when he saw the green haired kid, he was doing quite well, attacking with pure physical strength and his capture weapon, which seemed to be styled like Aizawa's. He watched as the kid gave up and sat on a building, he watched other kids. He was surprised to see a purple haired kid, ignoring combat entirely and helping out any one in distress.

It seemed like a good year, several good students with excellent quirks. The zero pointer then emerged, and he leaned closer to see what the kids will do. He didn't expect though, to see a girl trapped, with no one helping her. He was about to get up and inform Nedzu, when he heard Aizawa mumble "Kid don't" as soon as he said that Midoryia threw a piece of metal at the robot and saved the girl.

The most heroic thing he's ever seen, came from the kid he told would never be a hero, then accused of being a villain. Toshinori didn't expect allot of things, especially not walking through UA looking for the principal and hear Midoryia taking from Aizawa's office. He also didn't expect to hear the words "Thanks Dad!" Followed by Aizawa lecturing the kid, much like a parent would do. He didn't expect any of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he doesn't think of Midoryia as a villain at the moment, though he will go back to that mindset later. Right now he does fully believe he is Aizawa's son though.
> 
>  
> 
> Because I got motivation *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	35. Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She scary

_**Your acceptance letter is here** _

"Izuku!" His mother shrieked from the front door, apparently Death had been right.

_**When am I not right?** _

'Yes'

_**Shut** **up**_

"Yeah mom I got in!" He called back while getting up to go face her. "Couldn't you let it be a surprise Death?"

_**Sorry ma'am** _

His mom couldn't hear her, but if Izuku made something up for how she responded, his mom would know. She always knows. Somehow she went from believing ever lie and telling him he couldn't be a hero, to yelling at anyone who said he couldn't and knowing everything. Hoi's mother was terrifying. "What did she say?" "She said sorry ma'am" his mom smiled and a moment passed before tears started leaking from her eyes. "You're so grown up, you're going to be a great hero just like you always wanted!" She hugged him tightly, and he was crying as well.

_**Man you two can cry** _

"Shut up, death." Yep, his mother was truly terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momdoryia is best mom, and one if my Best decisions
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	36. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuchan

"No" Izuku was stuck in the principal's office the day before school started, costume designs were to be sent in a week ago, but Nedzu didn't approve, and be still didn't. "But Zuchan, there's nothing wrong with it!" He cried out for justice in this world, why did other kids get to design whatever they wanted but he couldn't have his?

_**Because you're a child of a teacher working here and was adopted by the entire staff basically.** _

'Touché'

"If you tell me the reason behind the design then I'll allow it, but right now it's just for show" He had a black costume with a collar, to hide his vibrant hair in the darkness (of it looked like Present Mic's, no one had to know) he had a half mask for protection from poisons (an idea from his fight against Midchan) he also has goggles that would be useful to hide where he looked because that was a problem when he planned his attacks (if it looked like Aizawa's again, it was under the radar) He had a utility belt for his smoke bombs, and flash grenades (if his belt looked like Midnight's, then that was mere coincidence) and he had two pouches attached to his legs, for his bo staff, and his knife. Though none of that was the problem that needed to be explained.

* * *

 

Nedzu had agreed and conceded to many things since Midoryia joined the school. He had never lost so many battles with a student before, it fascinated him. Though he was determined to win this one. The kid was smart on his designs, it was almost perfect, with nothing based on looks alone. Since he was aiming for an underground hero gig, he had no need for any thing aesthetic based.

Though he had _buttons._ Three buttons, three goldish buttons, he conceded that it wouldn't hinder his abilities, but there was no use for them. So he was going to win this battle. "Can you please just explain why you want them, even if it's just for the looks, explain" if he made a good argument he might lose again. He expected some long speech from the green genius, but he didn't get it. What he got instead was Midoryia becoming a blushing mess before muttering something. "I didn't catch that" he leaned closer, his permanent smile stretching, he might just win this. "It supposed to add something from you" what. Despite his clear confusion, Midoryia continued. "I have something from everyone, so I added buttons from your suit, it's supposed to be a dedication to you Zuchan" he was so close to winning. So close. "You can keep them" the smile he got from Midoryia was worth all the losses he has piled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nedzu, he's now a parent
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	37. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me

When he woke up he instantly knew that today was going to be long. Not bad so to say, but long. He was going to the school of his dreams, and he had to pretend his makeshift dad wasn't his dad. He also had to tell a class with people, who grew up vetoing told their quirks were perfect for being a hero, that he was quirkless. He hoped the nice girl was on his class, or if the people haired kid got in, either way they would be the easiest to understand.

_**It's going to be okay** _

'Did you ask fate, or are you trying to help me'

_**Trying to help, something big is going to happen this year at UA, Fate can't tell me anything that could change it. They'll give me a five minute head start though.** _

'So five minutes before a tragedy I'll know to get out of dodge'

_**Yep** _

'Great, and I assume I can't tell anyone'

_**Nope** _

He decided to stop talking to Death, as he was now starting to freak out, more than before.

_**You know it probably won't happen on the first day** _

He knew that, since fate said it was this year, it would be a while away, but he was a worrier. He also had Aizawa to fear, his teacher was something to seriously hide from. Whatever he had planned to test his new class was going to be horrible This entire time he was laying on his bed staying at the ceiling, so when his mom came in she thought he was having an existential crisis.

_**At this point, your always having an existential crisis** _

'Constant state of crisis, write that on my tombstone'

_**Oh same buddy** _

_**Oh and you started talking to me again! I win!** _

'Oh dagnabbit'

Death laughed and his mother was trying to get him out of bed. "Five more minutes" he grumbled out. "So you want to be late to Aizawa's class on the first day of school. I'm not going to pick you up when you get expelled."

_**She has a point.** _

"Zuchan won't allow me to leave, I'm a question he hasn't solved yet."

_**You have a point** _

"I guess you also don't want enough time for breakfast then, oh well..." He got up.

_**And mom wins yet again** _

'She always wins'

"Now get ready for school Izuku, and don't you dare make me tell you again." His mother was truly a force to be reckoned with. It didn't take long to get ready, he made sure to be prepared before he fell asleep. He probably wouldn't have, but he was high on his victory against Nedzu for his costume. He just hoped the support department didn't destroy it. "Izuku! You better be ready!"

_**Oof** _

'Same'

"I'm ready mom!" He went from his room to the kitchen and found his mom making breakfast. "Quickly easy and get ready to go on the train" he took the train there then walked from the station, his usual route. "Okay mom" he are with get as she made conversation, mostly just gushing about how proud she was. "Bye mom!" He ran out not to soon, he was already feeling the anxiety, and he didn't want to worry his mom too much.

_**Ki-san should be able to give you some pointers for handling your anxiety and stress, you have an appointment after school. Just reminding you** _

'A great thing about having someone in your head, reminders.'

_**I'm worth more than that!** _

'Of course, but you do remind me things so bonus!'

She was right about having a talk Ki-san, he was about to enter UA, and apparently something was happening this year so he needed all the help he can get.

The train ride went perfectly, it was a smooth ride with no encounters. At least that's what it was supposed to be. This is Izuku Midoryia, nothing goes right. Nope, Katsuki Bakugou sat across from him, glaring daggers. He did get the highest scores, and he knew his former friend, now bully would be yelling up a storm if they weren't both in UA uniforms. Luckily he got off a stop before the closest one to UA, that's probably why he was so early, breakfast or meeting a friend, so breakfast. The great Katsuki Bakugou didn't have friends, just followers.

_**Wow, you hold any anger?** _

'Im good'

_**Yeah right** _

He ignored this. He watched the train go by, it was expressly relaxing. When it got to his stop he didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to face UA. He loved the teachers and the principal, he loved the campus, he loved everything about it, except the fact that now it would be full of students. His years of bullying helped him in his hatred for school and his peers. Though it might be better, he kept trying to convince himself, it wasn't working.

The walk as it would seem went perfectly, finally something in his life was calm. Izuku didn't need to be told that his calmness would be interrupted he knew it would. As soon as he came upon the gates of UA and walked through, he felt the pressure in his chest telling him something was about to happen. His instincts were not wrong. There he was walking through the support department to get to his first class with Aizawa, when the hall suddenly became fill of smoke. Like a good hero in training he ran into the room and grabbed the person inside and got them out. He didn't see or hear anyone else so he stayed by the first person's side. They were coughing a awful lot and he thought of bringing them to Recovery Girl's, until they jumped up and stated taking like nothing happened. In this entire ordeal he didn't notice how the person he just saved looked, it was the pink haired girl! "Oh thanks Kibō! I came in early to get started on some equipment in going to be using in the sports festival, but as you can see something went wrong! So are we giving to have a conversation about how you made those amazing capture weapons?" She takes like he mumbled, out just ask came out at once, but she was loud.

_**So UA students are allot like you, they verbal vomit** _

'Thanks for the visual aid'

**_No problem zuku!_ **

He had both capture weapons today, one on each hand and he had his bo staff in his back pack. "Uhh yeah." So he got immersed in a conversation of equipment building. He had limited ideas for mechanical uses, but he knew enough to keep a conversation with this crazy girl. Which she seemed to appreciate. "I have to get back to work and you need to locate your classroom, but you're sitting with me at lunch so that's okay!" And just like she came, she left. Smoke bellowing around her as she coughed. He had enough time to wonder if this was his punishment for the way he's treated Aizawa before he got moving to his classroom. He already knew where it was, he knew UA like the back of his hand. Midchan and Micchan showed him around, because they wanted more quality time with him, but they said it was because they didn't want him later on his first day of school. They of course had to show him the school, a month and a half before the entrance exam, perfect sense.

He made his way to the class room and opened the unusually large doors (something he'd always questioned) and made his way to the window seat. It was a seat before the front, but close enough to the teacher's desk for him to see (and make faces at Aizawa if he needed to) he had everything planned out. So he pulled out his knife.

_**That's a thing?** _

'Aizawa said I was allowed it at school, and there no way I'm going through his first day without a knife.'

_**He didn't say you could have it the first day!** _

'He didn't say I couldn't have it the first day'

_**Oh my god you're pushing your luck with your Dad and Zuchan.** _

'Gotta test the waters'

**_Why are you like this_ **

He played with his knife because that's a normal thing to do when you're sitting in a classroom waiting for classmates and your Dad. When he heard the door open, he had to literally force himself to not throw said knife at the door to see the scared student's face. He knew it was a student before even looking up. Aizawa had a thing for dramatic entrances, he probably got it from his only friends being Midchan and Micchan, two very dramatic people, so he knew his father figure wouldn't show up till the rest of the class joined. The door then exploded, literally, Bakugou exploded into the room, apparently Aizawa wasn't the only one with a flair for dramatic entrances. "DEKU!"

_**Oh shit, here he come** _

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPLY TO UA! YOU SHOULDNT BE HERE, ILL KILL YOU BEFORE I ALLOW A WEAK DEKU IN THE SAME HIGHSCHOOL AS ME!"

Izuku braced himself for impact when Bakugou screamed. He awaited something, anything but nothing happened, he looked up to see Iida standing in between Bakugou and himself.

_**Plot twist!** _

Honestly someone could tell him that they saw Aizawa in a pink tutu now and he'd believe them.

**_That's an image to further investigate later_ **

'I love reminders'

_**Shut up Zuku, you have a boyfriend defending your honor** _

Iida was lecturing Bakugou about respecting ones peers and things like that, you know like telling him that threatening another student with death, normal thing.

_**Yeah don't threaten my boy with me!** _

'Please shut up De'

Bakugou scoffed at Iida and started calling him an "elitist" of course Bakugou ignored him, though he did feel bad for getting angry at Iida, he did have the best at heart (Eben if he did yell at Micchan). "Hey Iida, sorry about getting really angry at you during the exam, thanks for trying to tame the Pomeranian" He smiled, Iida blushed and turned away.

'Has he never been thanked before?'

_**Not by you, with your cuteness** _

'Im not that cute!'

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DOG? DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME DEKU!" Izuku rolled his eyes, Bakugou was still Bakugou. "I'm sitting down, you're standing up, how can I look down on you?" Bakugou had steam coming out of his ears.

_**Pushing your limits again** _

'He did tell me to commit suicide, remember?'

_**Right, keep going.** _

He was going to say something else that would've probably been sassy and would've gotten him injured, but the door opened again. He had a second to turn before the nice girl he saved was standing in front of him with a blush on her face smiling. "Oh it's you! I have to thank you for saving me, you were so cool destroying that huge robot! Then swinging down and scooping me up!" He was going to accept her thanks and wave his act of heroics off as something anyone should do, because that's honestly the truth of the matter, but Bakugou had to interrupt. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS QUIRKLESS NOBODY CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

_**Did he just out you?** _

'Great now I'm in the closet for being quirkless?'

_**It was the only term that came to mind** _

"Kachaan, I can do several things. Now can I kindly ask you to leave me alone." Before Bakugou could retaliate he turned to the nice girl. "It's no problem, seriously. We're in a school to be heroes, we should have each other's backs!" She blushed and turned away, just like Iida did, great. "Oh the reminds me" Iida abruptly pushed his way into the conversation, and Bakugou sat down and started ignoring him, both were a blessing. "How did you know my name?" He looked to the boy who clearly resembled his older brother. "Your older brother is a pro hero, your going to be recognized" The conversation was going well if you asked him, but Iida just had to violently bow. "I must admit that you are my superior, you saw through the exam, and you are very intelligent and knowledgeable!"

_**So he believes you knew about the rescue points** _

'Well I did'

_**But that's not why you did it** _

"Oh I didn't know about the rescue points, I just knew she was in trouble, and like any hero in training should, I jumped in before something unfortunate happened." He smiled and wave his arms frantically. He noticed that the class has filled up already, no one else was paying attention to him though.

_**Lying already?** _

'Shut up'

**_Aizawa is here_ **

"Oh our teacher is here, you should sit down" Iida was going to protest, but Aizawa arrived in his yellow sleeping bag.

_**Good times** _

'Worst lecture ever, but it is quite soft'

Death laughed, and it took the rest of the class eight seconds to be quiet. "Eight seconds for you to calm down, get better. Now get into your gym clothes and go down to the field."

_**Dramatic flare** _

'No kidding'

He got into his gym clothes quicker than everyone else. Just for the reason of getting to Aizawa first. "Hey dad!" He of course turned to him with a frown.

_**At least it's not the creepy "you're all gonna die" smile** _

'True true'

"Don't call me that at school, you didn't want to tip of your classmates to our relationship."

_**So he's still angry about that** _

"Daaaaaad, I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He pouted slightly, and Aizawa gave in. "I know, kid." He also changed the subject "so tell me at the end who you think should be expelled" he nodded, and would've said something else, but their time ran out.

_**Kids are here** _

'Got it'

He stood back, and nodded again to Aizawa, who seemed to get the idea. When the rest of his class came out he stood by the nice girl and Iida.

_**You need to get her name** _

'Okay, what's her name?'

Death sighed, but answered anyway _**Uraraka Ochako**_

'Thanks!'

_**You're too cute** _

_**'**_ That may not be a bad thing'

"Alright, here we’ll be conducting a quirk apprehension test.” Aizawa ignored everyone who had questions and continued instead. “Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, sustained side jumps, upper body exercises, and seated toe touches. I’m sure you know these from middle school, but unlike before, this is UA. Where you were previously banned quirk usage, on these grounds and in this class, that isn’t the case. As a whole, this country is still adjusting to the widespread presence of quirks, and needs to recalculate the averages when quirks are not factored in. Bakugo, how far was your record pitch in middle school?”

_**Of course he had to choose him** _

'Because he was the second highest score'

_**You were the first though!** _

'But I have no quirk to test, he's looking out for me.'

_**Fine** _

  
“67 meters.” Bakugou answered with a smug look.

Aizawa continued not noticing his discomfort, which is reasonable, he had other kids to look after now. "Good, now try using your quirk to pitch. As long as you remain in the circle, anything goes.” Aizawa tossed the ball to Bakugo, who easily caught it. He stepped forward and revved up to throw.

_**Anyone wanna trip him?** _

'Man I wish'

  
“DIE!”

Midoriya stared unblinkingly at Bakugo as he smugly crossed his arms. “Die…?”

_**I can kill him if he wants to die that _b_** **adly** _

'I think he meant for the ball to due, not himself'

_**We can make due** _

Midoryia had to stop himself from laughing, Bakugou was just exiting the circle, and he approached Aizawa who looked at the small tablet that he held. After a second’s pause Aizawa held out the tablet to the class.

 _705.2_   _m_

“Wow! This is incredible!”

“Looks like so much fun! I can’t wait to do my turn”

“705 meters…! Whoa…” kids started to marvel and whisper among themselves.

“Fun…?” Aizawa had a dark look on his face, and he started smiling, his " you're getting pain" smile.

_**They just screwed up** _

'Big time'

"If you think you that you’re only here for kicks, then you’ll find your place soon enough. This is the department of heroics, so take it seriously. If everyone here wants to have fun, then so be it. But now the person who does the worst across the eight exercises will be expelled” The students had instantly sobered up, and realized those mistake to late" Aizawa continued good speech as if nothing was wrong with terrifying a entire class. “Thats right, welcome to the Department of Heroics. If you thought you were here for an easy time, then I’ll have no problems taking that hope and crushing it. So get working, unless you want to drop out.”

_**Wow he's tuff** _

'We knew this, he was the same to me the first few weeks remember?'

_**I wanted to forget, logical ruses, am I right?** _

'He favors them'

He locked eyes with his teacher, and nodded. He wanted to let him know that he caught on already. His father figure hid half of his face in his scarf, meaning he was smiling, and he didn't want to ruin his image. Midoryia has a feeling that his image would be ruined anyway.

The tasks weren't easy, and he was consistently in the lower bit of the class, for every thing he couldn't use his g

_**He won't expel you, why are you trying?** _

'I need to show the rest of the class that I belong'

_**They'll be foolish to write you off.** _

'But they will'

_**Aren't you trying to be a underground hero? Stop casing about other people's opinions. Aizawa doesn't.** _

He looked at the person in question who was watching with glee as a pink girl struggle to do push ups.

'Good point'

The kid who was the worst was not him, it was some kid with purple balls on his head, who made some horrid remarks to Uraraka, who now stood by his side. He wasn't going to allow that kid to stay.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, hehad fun with the tests. The most fun was flinging the ball with his capture weapon, which Iida protested, but Aizawa let it slide. best thing he did was getting first in the long jump using a mixture of his capture weapons and bo staff. He used his capture weapon to fling himself through the dash getting second place, and in the endurance run, he got in the top four, he had allot of endurance because you didn't get a break with either of his teachers. Aizawa didn't and Gen-sensei definitely didn't. He smiled at the right of his first sensei. "What are you thinking about?" Uraraka asked from beside him. "Oh just my sensei. He trained me in several forms of marital arts, I owe him and my mentor allot" she looked like she wanted so say something so he waved her on, in encouragement. "Well, umm. Can you teachmetofight?"

'She really wants me to help her?'

_**You do know things** _

'But she had no proof that I can do these things'

_**You did save her** _

Midoryia's head was swimming, so he blandly nodded in approval. Luckily Aizawa was back and he was saved by the bell. He was the second to last on the board by one point, last being the purple ball kid. Aizawa turned to him for his approval, which he nodded furiously. "Mineta you're not expelled"

_**What?** _

'Logical ruse?'

The kid stated crying and thanking his Dad, who smiled evilly. "You didn't let me finish, there was a kid who shouldn't gotten into heroics in gen ed, he's going to take your place since I have deemed you worthless in heroics" Izuku couldn't help the flinch at the words "worthless" but they weren't directed at him, and they weren't used in a mean way. Aizawa didn't send kids that were unprepared into battle, if he thinks you can't make it, he won't risk your life. Everything he does is for the best. Though he did feel slightly bad when Mineta stated crying in despair.

_**He only wants to become a hero to take advantage of girls** _

'Bye bye grape boi'

He smiled as Aizawa escorted the crying kid away, he don't hold any punches, he waved goodbye with glee. "Hey isn't that a little mean? Just because he isn't the best at these test doesn't mean he shouldn't be here!" Uraraka was glaring at him, probably because he held no pity for the boi. "It's not his abilities, it's his resolve. His drive to becoming a hero is to have girls flaunting around him, such a reason is unacceptable to have, do you understand Uraraka?" She looked angry, then confused, then modified, which turned to shock. "I think understand that, but what I don't understand is how you know my name? I had to listen in on other conversations to get your name, Deku"

_**She's not the brightest** _

'Don't say that!'

_**It's the truth!** _

"I have my sources. Also my name is Izuku Midoryia, Deku is an insult from my former friend over there" she spouted something about how it sounds nice and things but he didn't want to be called that.

_**It's okay to not want to be called something your childhood tormentor called you** _

'Thanks De'

"I'm sorry, but my name is Izuku Midoryia, my only other name is Kibō. I was bullied my entire life with the word Deku, so if you don't mind please call me by my name" he smiled but it was forced, and he was sure Uraraka noticed it as well.

_**You have Zuku, as a nickname** _

'You're the only one who gets to call me that'

He didn't need to be in the land of the dead to know she had that face the "this is my child and if anyone hurts him I'll kill them several times" face. He was brought back to the conversation when Uraraka stated apologizing. "What's Kibō?" She was frantically waving her hands while apologizing but stopped abruptly to tilt her head and ask the question.

_**Now you gotta tell her how you're going to be The Quirkless Hero: Kibō!** _

'Not that title, not ever hero has a title, Eraserhead doesn't!'

_**Embrace it!** _

'No!'

Death started chanting and he started ignoring. "It's my hero name" he didn't elaborate because he's cheeky and wanted to need with her head. "But you're not a hero yet?" She started it like a question, and he felt immense joy knowing how much he confused her. "He's only the true number one hero" the random praise almost caught him as off guard as how cold the entire sentence sounded, is was like it wasn't his opinion and it was just a complete fact.

Death squealed

He ignored

He also turned around really quickly, to see Todoroki, wearing a Kibō headband and bracelet. The soon of the hero he took down, was one of his biggest fans? Yep Aizawa was going to walk back back with a new student in toll, wearing a pink tutu.

_**Reminders** _

'You get me'

"Hey uhhh, I'm really sorry about all the publicity on started on your family. Not sorry about bringing your sperm donor down, though..." He has a feeling since he had the merchendise that he didn't like his "father".

_**You're right he hates him** _

'Understandable'

Todoroki looked almost happy, which in itself seems like a great feat. " Midoryia! You can't just say these things about someone else's parents!" Iida was scolding him again, lovely.

_**He's not a bad kid** _

'Just loud'

_**Yeah...** _

He was doing robotic chips with his arms, and Izuku was almost impressed. "Oh he's fine, thank you by the way for that. My old man hates you guts!" Again almost happy.

_**So endeavor does hate us** _

'Oh yeah he do'

"That's good! I'm sorry you have to live with him bro" Todoroki just sook his head in dispear. "At least I have my sister"

'Should I ask about a mom?'

_**No, do you see the scar?** _

'Okay not asking'

Izuku didn't need to be caught up in his issues on the first day, later maybe, but not the first day. "It's good to have someone to rely on, but if you ever need someone to talk to our a place for you and your sis to crash, I am here!" Uraraka googled and he turned back to her. "Oh sorry, you just sounded like All Might!" He saw red, he had never been as angry as he was in that one moment, but he didn't need to attack a smol child because of her ignorance.

_**She's blinded by society** _

'Im going to tear it down'

_**I can't wait** _

_**But seriously calm down** _

"Uraraka, you're a very nice person who I hope to become friends with one day" she looked like she was going to speak but he stopped her. "But don't ever compare me to that man ever again" Todoroki looked at him in interest and Uraraka was shocked at his words. Iida was brave enough to contradict him. "He's the number one hero! It's a good thing to be like him, we should all strive to be that one day"

_**You really shouldn't** _

'They're all blind to his faults, can't they see that he stopped being a hero long ago? He's cutting corners now, hurting people indirectly!'

_**I know, but they'll never see it** _

'Society is stupid'

"Having the tile of hey doesn't make you a good person, or even a good hero. Society is blind to heroes faults because they're "celebrities" we don't hold them up to the standards we need to. They cut corners, steal, use their name to get away with things, done only do it for fame, or like Mineta would've, for women. So no, don't compare me to that man, for he is the embodiment of everything wrong in society!" He was panting by the time he was done with his speech, and others had joined to listen to him, Bakugou looked furious, a red haired kid looked excited, so did the pink short haired girl from earlier, though Iida looked taken back and his eyes looked scared, and Todoroki looked mad.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that?'

_**Idk man** _

'Did you just say the letters idk? Why?'

_**Because I can** _

'Screw society!'

_**Yeah!** _

It was silent for a moment, allowing Izuku to talk to Death. When he tuned back in the red haired boy was clapping with the pink girl. Is looked impressed now, and Todoroki still looked mad. "The way you think is very villain like, but you want to be a hero to change society instead of taking the easy way and trying to tear it down, you're truly on a higher level than I am" Iida was bowing again, and the ref haired kid came up to him. "That was so manly dude! I'll do what I can to help society be better when I'm a hero!" The pink girl was nodding furiously behind him. It was really a soft sweet moment of understanding, but then Bakugou happened. "DEKU YOU DAMN NERD! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW WE SEE THEM! IN NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN BE THE BEST WHEN I'M A PRO!"

'Killing two birds with one stone, he's insulting you and making sure the class understands he's better than them'

_**Did I hear killing?** _

Izuku couldn't stop himself from laughing. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" he wasn't, but he was now. "You're like a dog who would bark at everything, you have no control over your emotions" it wasn't funny, but to Midoryia is was the biggest joke in the world, he was wheezing. "DEKU!" Bakugou launched himself at Izuku, who just braced himself to stop himself from flinching. Aizawa choose that time to show back up. He had Bakugou stuck in his capture weapon He looked at Izuku with a face that screamed "what did you do?" But Todoroki stood in front of him. "Sensei, Kibō didn't do anything, he was talking to us when Bakugou insulted him, to which Kibō laughed, and Bakugou went to attack." Somewhere in the middle of Todoroki's recap, he noticed not only was Bakugou stuck via Aizawa's weapon, but also by ice on his feet. Todoroki had his back apparently.

_**A new boyfriend is defending your honor** _

'Please stop'

Aizawa dropped Bakugou and motioned for Todoroki to release him. That's when Izuku noticed that his mentor brought someone back with him. The purple haired boy from the entrance exam! The one he told about the rescue points! Looking at him again, he could see that he didn't sleep, like ever. "This is Shinsou he will be replacing Mineta" that was all the intro he got. Then it was over, he survived his first class with his Dad, yay?

It was fine for lunch and he felt fear. The pink haired girl ran up to him while talking to Iida and Uraraka, she then promptly stole him. "We could've sat with them....." She didn't let him go, she was racing through the hallway nearly avoiding people, and he was just along for the ride. "You need to tell me everything now" she started as soon as he sat down, so he told her the design behind it, while she scribbled everything down in her notebook frantically, she imputed some new ideas every now and then. To which he was grateful. "You two look like your about to destroy something" shinsou sat down casually and made himself at home. "We are!" The girl chirped and started ranting about her "babies" again.

_**You found your family, someone who nibbles like you, and someone who doesn't shut up** _

'You're one to talk'

"Ugh, I never got your name..." He need to know he couldn't keep calling her "pink haired girl" she jumped on the subject change though. "Hatsume mei, your new support assist!" Shinsou turned to him. "What's your name?"

_**Man you're so rude** _

'Shut up'

"Izuku Midoryia, at your service! In so glad you made it!" Smiling brightly to emphasize his happiness at the other people boi leaving.

_**He sucked, had perverse thoughts about all the girls, and you.** _

'Wait what?'

_**Oh yeah, he thinks you're a cross dresser because and I quote "that ass and legs can't belong to a guy"** _

'Kill me'

_**Is that a actual request? Cause its been a bit since you've died...** _

'Maybe later'

_**I'll set up tea** _

"Well it's thanks to you that I got in" this confused him, did Aizawa tell him about his involvement in getting Mineta kicked out? "You did tell me about recuse points" oh

_**Forgot about that huh?** _

'He just send happier, I forgot how depressed he looked'

_**He has a brainwashing quirk, people have told him that he's a villain his whole life** _

'Bullying'

_**Yep, humans can be so cruel** _

"It'd be a shame if you didn't make it in, your quirk is amazing!"

_**Do you want him to freak out?** _

'Gotta establish that I know things'

Shinsou did flinch backwards, and opened his mouth to say something, Izuku didn't give him the chance. "You can end fights without causing too much damage, stop suicides, end a hostage situation, and think about the uses in interrogations! Brainwashing is such a valuable quirk" Mei seemed to understand what was happening, because she was shaking in excitement again. Shinsou, the poor fellow looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "H-how did you know about my quirk? Who told you?" Midoryia smirked at him in his usual fashion, and tilted his head slightly. "Trade secrets. So tell me how it works because Mei-chan here would love to make you something to enhance it" it took a moment before he reluctantly spoke up again. "I can control anyone who answers me, can't make them do too much, just ordinary small tasks." He muttered this but mei caught every word. "So I can make you something to make your voice louder! You also need something to apprehend people once you get them under your control! So you have any tells? Eyes flash? Hair floats?" When Shinsou shook his head for an answer, too flabbergasted by their reaction to speak, Mei squeaked. "You're quirk is truly amazing!" She started, writing notes yet again and asking Izuku for some input. Shinsou by now had gotten over the shock. "Wait. You-you don't think it's a villains quirk?" He sucked his head waiting for disapproval, for harsh mean words, and it broke Izuku's heart. "Of course not, quirks do not make a person, you're not a villain, you're going to be a hero, this makes your quirk a heroes quirk. You make your own future, your own path, no matter what people tell you."

_**Second speech of the day** _

'Seems to have work though'.

True to his word, Shinsou did look inspired, and happier. "Thanks" It didn't take more than one conversation to know that Shinsou was a man of little words, which is fine, he was just lucky that Shinsou deemed him okay enough to be his friend, he logged like a guy who didn't see the appeal in friendship. "So Kibō, we're making your cosine on class and I'm asking designs" and thus a day was ruined. "No, please, I'll give you money! I'll give you secrets! I'll give you love and affection! Just don't ruin my costume!"

_**Laying it on thick aren't you?** _

Izuku had tears in his eyes, he leaked out of his seat and was not kneeling before mei, he was literally begging her to not hurt his baby. Shinsou was laughing, not full laughter but there was glee in his eyes, the traitor. "Can't, Power loader's orders, you put the design in late and need it by tomorrow, best way to get it done is have his class work on it" she was smiling, pure happiness radiated off of her, she enjoyed murdering his beautiful child, his lovely baby, his glorious design, a design that was fully supported by Zuchan, she annihilated it, with a smile on her face. The monster. "I've been betrayed, I'll never recover." He got up, in one did notion and say back down, letting tears steak down his face he wailed, and his new friends laughed. (All promptly ignoring the looks from other students) "you've known me for five minutes" mei pointed out while shoving food in her mouth, and writing more ideas down for her "babies". He just turned away and cried. " but I trusted you" maybe Aizawa want the only one with a dramatic flair.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and before he knew it he was walking out of the school.

_**Someone's waiting for you.** _

Izuku smiled, Aizawa must want to walk him home instead of coming over to the Midoryia residence later on. When he reached the gates, he didn't see his father figure. "Hey Kibō!" Uraraka waved excitedly, and Iida was right behind her. "We wanted to walk with you to the train station!"

'I was looking for a grumpy Dad, instead I got a cheery new friend and a strict new friend....'

_**Please call him grumpy dad to his face** _

'You'll bring me back after he kills me right?'

_**Yeah, I just need this in my life** _

'You don't have a life'

_**Oh I'm well aware** _

"Okay!" He smiled at the excited girl, and walked in between her and Iida. They walked and chatted until they got to the station, all going in their separate directions. The ride home was peaceful.

"So how was school?" His mother asked, and he could feel the work radiating off of her. "Great, I made for new friends!" He then proceeded to tell her about his new insomniac, insane, strict, and cheery friends. She cried at how happy he sounded, her baby boy had finally found a place where he belonged, other than being dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me
> 
> This went over the character limit on my notes system, so I had two, but when I went to post it it legit deleted itself..... I want to die.
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	38. Bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

_**Momdoryia is best doryia** _

‘Please stop talking'

He was in the middle of telling his mom about his day while Death was trying to mess him up. “Death please shut up, I want to hear about Izuku's day” Death shut up, _no one_ messes with Izuku’s mom. Aizawa was about to come home, he had to stay behind and get his lesson plans ready, he also had to talk with All Might, since they both teach class 1-A, Aizawa didn’t want him to know that he was talking to that man, so it meant he was being sneaky. 

_**He should know that he can’t keep anything from you** _

'Silly sleepy dad'

Death laughed and he continued telling his Mom everything that had happened, leaving out only one thing _Bakugou._ She had forgotten to yell at the Bakugous in her rush to sue both top heroes, and he definitely didn’t need her to go back now, he was fine he could handle himself. 

_**Lying to both yourself and your mom, great job** _

‘Not lying, just not telling her everything’

_**Even though you promised to** _

He didn't want to argue with Death, so he decided to ignore her. He was standing by the counter while his mom was stirring things and cutting up vegetables for their dinner with Aizawa-sensei

_**You really shouldn't go back to the formalness, he likes being a dad.** _

He didn't blush, Izuku Midoryia didn't know who told you that he blushed but he didn't.

_**He totally did** _

It was at this point of a crisis, that said Dad walked in. Now you may say that that was rude of him not knocking or asking before entering, but Inko Midoryia wouldn't have him asking to enter her home, he was the closest thing to a father for her kid, and he'd become a friend to her as well.

"How'd he do Mr. Aizawa!" His mother yelled from the kitchen as his dad/teacher thing walked in. He visibly relaxed and started telling his mom about his day. "Izuku did great, I expelled a student, All Might is an idiot." He said in a rush, then cut off any chance of elaboration. "I need caffeine"

_**Aizawa is constantly a mood** _

'Right?'

He smiled as he analyzed Aizawa's appearance, he had his sleeping bag on him still, and his eyes looked deader than death's.

_**I must ask him how he does that one day** _

'Don't kill my teacher for tips on how to look dead'

_**No fair** _

He mentally showed a picture of him sticking out his tongue, just to mess with her. His mom left him to finish up dinner, meaning he got to put it in a bowl, his mother didn't want him to cook, she said that it was his day. He got the bowls and followed his mother to the table and gave food to Aizawa. He then went back to the kitchen for the coffee that his Dad so despretly needed, Aizawa grunted in appreciation. Izuku felt immense happiness looking at the table, he had a family that loved and supported him, he had his Mom, his Dad, and his Cosmic Mom. He sat down and relished in that feeling. For about five seconds.

"So kid, wanna tell me why someone tried to attack you?"

_**He had to bring it up, didn't he** _

'My plans never work'

His mother screeched. He was in _trouble._

_**I'll see you soon** _

'Yep'

"You didn't tell me you got attacked! You said it was a _normal_ day!" He would've laughed and tell her that getting attacked was normal, but she was in scary Mom mode, you don't mess with Momdoryia, ever. "Are you back to lying to me?" His heart plummeted, she wasn't yelling when she said that, she seemed heartbroken, and he caused that. "I'm sorry! I just didn't want you freaking out, I don't want him in trouble!" In his haste to soothe his mother he let it slip, she now knew who they were talking about. "Please, don't tell me he's in your class?" Izuku casually didn't answer. So she turned on Aizawa. "Do you have a Katsuki Bakugou in your class?" His teacher was silent during the argument and when he was pulled into it, he looked confused mixed with wanting to make a break for it.

_**Mood** _

'Shut up please'

She did without question, they both felt horrible for going behind his mother's back again. Death didn't want to, he should've listened, but then again death didn't understand protecting Bakugou. He understood his childhood friend was toxic, and a bully. He instigated a suicide, his suicide! He knew all this, but he still didn't want to ruin his future, if he tried to be better, Bakugou could be a wonderful hero.

_**If he tried, but he won't unless he sees he did something wrong.** _

He tuned back in to what was going on, to hear the fated words. "He's in my homeroom, same as Izuku, why?" So his mother told Jim the story. He then had both parental figures angry at him, and the food was forgotten. "Why didn't you tell me? I asked you who to expel! I could've gotten him a one way ticket home" Aizawa was angry, and his mother was heartbroken mixed with anger, and all he wanted was to run away. Death wouldn't take him, she wanted the same thing, for Bakugou's life to be ruined for his sake. He looked down as the tears fell, and started speaking. "He has potential! I've known him my whole life, and yes, he was horrible to me. He told me everyday that I was useless, he threatened me, beat me up, made the whole school hate me, he made sure I was alone, friendless, to he point where I believed him. To the point where I wanted to follow his advice, I wanted to die, for it all to end because of him, but I never wanted him to deter from his path. He has so much potential, he has an amazing quirk, the determination and brains to back it up, he does everything for the goal of being a hero, and even if it's for the wrong idea, he'll help so many people one day! I just don't want his future to be ruined because of me." He was bawling, he didn't mean to let it slip that he was suicidal, but he did. His mother kept out his instigation of suicide, and now Aizawa knew. He knew everything except Death.

"Izuku" Aizawa's voice caught him off guard, it was the softest he's ever heard it, so he looked up to see his mother crying and his makeshift Dad on the verge of tears. He never thought in a million years that Aizawa, the gruff, sleepy, caffeine hog, emotionless father figure would almost cry. "I understand that you want to protect him, you care about everyone, but you have to know that he can't be let around other people, if he hurt you for nothing but being quirkless. He'll hurt someone else when he realizes he can't hurt you anymore." He knew this, and he thought he didn't care about Bakugou anymore, he thought he was angry, he thought that he wouldn't stand up for him again. That he was done protecting him. Old habits die hard. He nodded and attacked Aizawa in a hug, after a few moments where he was sure Aizawa would push him away, he hugged back. His mother joined eventually.

"I'll expel him!" Nedzu was smiling brightly but he could feel the anger radiating off of him. He was currently in the principal's office after finally eating the food his mother made. Both Aizawa and Mom were there, and were now trying to plead with the cynical teacher to not expel Bakugou. After a long while he relented, after Izuku shed some tears and asked "please Zuchan" Nedzu will later tell everyone he agreed with them from the beginning, that he definitely didn't crumble to Izuku's cuteness manipulation.

Bakugou was no longer a hero student, he was in the class, and he had training with them, but he will not be sent to get a license or internships, and during the sports festival, he would not be participating. He was to be forced to go to anger management classes, and if he refuses he will be expelled, no mater how cute Izuku is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjdkvshdjsbs
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	39. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou gets it

Izuku got to go home and cry, he got the perfect happy medium. So why does he feel like he sold his first friend down the river?

_**Hey! I'm your first friend, he never cared about you, not in the way he was supposed to. You have friends now, you have a support system, you don't need to cripple yourself for his benefit.** _

She was right, Aizawa was right, his mom was right heck nedzu was right. Bakugou instigated a suicide that was actually carried through, he should be in the very least expelled from the school. Izuku just couldn't let that happen though, and he hoped that he would come to his senses and become a better human being.

_**He just might. Getting him in trouble wasn't just for you, If he never sees he's wrong, he'll keep doing that same things. I don't think he'll lose the violence and temper, but he might take other's feelings into consideration one day.** _

He forced himself to agree with her. He spent the night watching conspiracy theories about Eraserhead, curled up in blankets, eating popcorn with his Mom. The best treatment for any ail.

He had eventually fallen asleep, and that meant that he had to wake up, and wake up early. He still had to go to school,but he was supposed to be there earlier because he was going to be present in the office when Nedzu told Bakugou his punishment. Aizawa would be there, with extra eye drops so he could erase Bakugou's quirk if things get out of hand. He was told that Bakugou had no idea what was going on, all he knew was he had to go into the principal's office early. He just wished he didn't get too angry

* * *

         Bakugou Katsuki was for once, in a good mood. After yesterday, he needed a good thing to happen, Deku had somehow gotten into UA, and he was starting to look down on him, THAT _BASTARD._ Though he did get an call to come to school early, Principal Nedzu had apparently already seen his amazing potential, and wanted to meet him asap. This would show all those extras and Deku that he was better than them! He walked with steeled determination and pride, flung open the principal's door....to see his hobo homeroom teacher, _Deku_ and some sort of bear thing. "Ahh Bakugou Katsuki, nice of you to make it" the bear thing spoke with cheerfulness, but his black beady eyes held anger. Bakugou could be a little oblivious to emotions, but he knew how to sense anger.

  
"What the hell is that damn nerd doing here?" He was using his regular volume of speech, which is yelling for most, so Deku of course flinched. He smiled slightly at that, maybe things could still go his way.

* * *

         Aizawa was pissed. He knew something was up, he knew. No kid can be that nervous, that afraid of the smallest of movements without some sort of abuse. He thought it was Inko before meeting her, then he ruled it out to just being skittish. No, the kid went through school like it was a war zone. The part that made him all the more angry is the suicidal thoughts the kid had because of it, what if he didn't find a martial arts teacher that helped him, what if he didn't find me?

Aizawa was pissed, he had basically adopted Izuku, and he was now figuring out that he might've never met him because on of his "students" told him to kill himself? No, he didn't care that teachers had to be unbiased, no teacher in this school will help Katsuki out. He would personally make sure of that. He tried to suppress his anger, for the sake of his kid, of course. Though he couldn't prepare himself for the wrath he felt when the little heathen slammed the door open without knocking, he saw Izuku flinch, and Bakugou smile. Oh hell no. "He's here because we have found out some rather unsettling news about you, Mr. Katsuki. Now sit down" he spoke up before Nedzu had a chance, they both wanted to expel him, but they held back, for Izuku.

Also for Bakugou's sake, they have had students who were expelled going and becoming a villain, and frankly Aizawa would love to meet Bakugou out on patrol, but Izuku wouldn't be able to handle that. So they refrained, for his boy.

* * *

          Nedzu sometimes hated his made up appearance, he didn't want to be all happy and cheerful when a _scum of the earth,_ that personally hurt his prized student, was in his office acting like he owned it. He would've expelled him on the spot, if Aizawa-san didn't tell the fool to sit down, he supposes its for the best, if he let's the kid dig a deeper grave he can expel without Izuku being too mad. He didn't say this, but those puppy eyes are hell to go through.

* * *

_**Oh shit this is going well** _

'I really don't want to be here'

Of course death did though, and she was eating popcorn watching with glee as Nedzu, Aizawa, and Bakugou have a angry aura contest. Aizawa was slightly winning in his book. Then again, Nedzu didn't know about the suicidal thoughts, only the instigation. So he supposes that it would've taken a whole hell lot of blackmailing and manipulation to save Bakugou.

_**Too much work for him, just enjoy the show** _

Bakugou, actually sat down. Then he was, polite?

_**Worlds ending, this is what fate meant** _

'Will you stop setting me on edge?'

_**Nah Fam** _

Izuku was annoyed, but only because Death could make him smile in the worst moments.

"You are being taken out of the heroics class" Nedzu calmly stated it, then asked if he wanted tea. Sometimes he _loved_ Zuchan, sometimes he didn't, now he didn't know where he was.

_**Well I love him! Oh oh, give me a better angle to see the Pomeranian's face!** _

He obliged and turn a bit, he did have to stop the laughter, his face was one is disbelief. Possibly like the one he had on when his only friend told him to commit suicide. Maybe revenge wasn't so bad.

_**There's my evil boi** _

Izuku didn't like the idea of him being expelled still, but this was fine. He could deal with this, and as bakugou slowly got over his moment of shock, and replace it with pure unadulterated anger.

_**I think he can only show anger, like ever** _

'But think about how weird it'd be to see appreciation, fear or sadness on his face'

_**Oh god never let him get a boyfriend** _

He tried his best to not laugh, he succeeded, barley. Nedzu explained everything that happened, and explained his sentence.

"You will continue to be in class 1-a, you will continue to go to hero training with them. Though you will not be allowed to go on extra activities, no field trips, no internships, and no sports festival." At that bakugou looked like the sliver of self control he was showing was about to snap, but Zuchan kept going, smiling for real now. "You will also take anger issues classes, and you will write formal letters of apologies to everyone you've wronged, your old teachers, and _Izuku Midoryia."_ He could feel the self control leave.

_**Oof, duck and cover!** _

Death was right. He had to move out of the way, Bakugou exploded, in both anger and his quirk. Though Aizawa canceled his quirk quickly, he too was smiling.

_**Not the creepy dad smile!** _

_'That's_ what you're worried about?'

"No way will I apologize to him! This is his fault anyway, stupid deku was too weak and came _crying_ to the principal."

_**Ouch** _

Aizawa was pissed. Izuku knew this, he could feel it. "His name is _Izuku Midoryia,_ and he didn't want you to get in trouble. We had to fight him to punish you, if it wasn't for him, you would've been _expelled._ His mother was the one who brought this to our attention." Bakugou looked shocked again, and whispered under his breathe "Auntie Inko?" He forgot how close they were, he still called bakugou's mother _auntie_ as well. The facts that his mother wanted him expelled, and that he didn't, and fought for him, shut Bakugou up. He agreed to his punishment. He was suspended for the day, so he could go home and explain everything to his parents. How he needed therapy, and how much he screwed up.

For Izuku the day went on, he was sent to his homeroom with Dadzawa. Who (since no one was there) gave him his sleeping bag and talked about some of the underground heroes he's seen and worked with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having Bakugou have a redemption ark, where I'll have him be a better person at the same time All Might gets everything wrong again.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Sorry Kirishima, Death doesn't want BakuBro dating
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
> Ttyl


	40. All Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof Izuku's gonna do

Izuku was a hero fan. That was known the second he came in, it was like he had an aura that screamed "look at me, I know everything about every hero to have ever existed!" Shinsou knew that his adoration extended to their quirks, and made the green head very good at analyzing quirks because of his fanboyness. After literally two meetings with him, Shinsou thought he had a good handle on who he was. He was wrong.

All Might bursted into the class, he wasn't his favorite hero, but he was the number one hero, the symbol of peace, so Shinsou was star struck. As was the rest of the class. Except the ever straight faced Todoroki, and surprisingly Midoryia. Midoryia, the obvious hero fanboy, looked pissed at the mere sight of the number one hero. Shinsou was actually frightened. Midoryia looked like he was going to murder All Might, he had thought Midoryia was a cinnamon roll, not a murderer. So it was quite the shock to him.

* * *

 

Izuku had gotten over the guilt and fear, confronting Bakugou caused, and he thought a normal day of school would be a nice thing to relax with. Of course it didn't happen, never will apparently.

_**Oh god no** _

That's all of a warning he got before he heard a loud 'boom'. All Might had busted into the room yelling. Izuku flinched big time before glaring at the man. He didn't have any forgiveness for that man, neither did Death.

_**I can't believe this, they're allowing him to teach.** _

_'Please tell me this is a joke'_

_**Sadly not** _

"Blah blah, crushing dreams, blah blah blah, hero costumes" was all he heard before an outcry of happiness coming from the class, meaning he was getting hero costumes. He just wished the hero course didn't hate him too much.

_**They hate you** _

He was going to be killed. Nedzu was going to kill him. The costume had a desgin, a freaking design!

_**Oooooo Zuchan is gonna be pissed.** _

It wasnt like Zuchan hated hero costumes he just didn't understand the need, at least in Izuku's case. For most pro heroes aesthetic was needed to stand out, to be popular with civilians, but Izuku was going to be apart of the underground, his costume was meant to be logical, but now, he had style. Nothing could be worse.

_**All might is your teacher** _

_'Something was worse.'_

He went to put the outfit on, and a note fell out.

_Look in the back pockets on the belt, a little compensation for the betrayal- Mei_

He did what the note said and found two pockets full of little ball shaped things.

_**She gave you explosives, the silver is a smoke bomb, the red is a flash bang.** _

_'I love mei'_

_**Don't get too happy, All Might is teaching still** _

He put the outfit on and went out to the assigned gym, this was going to be fuuuun.

_**Stop with the sarcasm, that's my thing Zu** _

_'Never'_ he quickly snarked back before he made his appearance to the class.

Uraraka instantly came bouncing towards him. "Oooo Kubo! You look really cool!" She was obviously excited, her costume was a pink spacesuit that looked a little too tight fitting. "I didn't want it to be this tight...." Izuku honestly didn't know if he mumbled that or if she was feeling insecure. "It'll make you really popular as a pro" he tried to get her to cheer up. She looked at him with excited happy eyes of approval, so he succeeded?

_**Yeah she wants money** _

_'Understandable have a nice day'_

Shinsou calmy slid his way over and commented how his looked like Eraserheads in a way. Which all most sent him into a blushing fit, until he saw that Shinsou legit had the full capture weapon around his neck. "You are a hypocrite, you have his capture weapon!" He shrieked at the tired child with his defying gravity hair. "So do you" was said before All Might piped up and started reading from cue cards.

Death was laughing hysterically, so was Izuku, but he was in the back of the crowd, everyone heard All Might and swarmed around him.

_'What are we doing?'_

_**Battle training Heroes vs. Villains, you have a team with Shinsou. You're team mate was random, but it was no coincidence that youre a Villain.** _

Izuku silently seethed. _'Who we against?'_

_**You don't want to know** _

_**Iida and Uraraka** _

_'Fun'_

He went to his brother, since apparently Eraserhead adopted this boi as well, if his scarf was anything to talk about.

_**He did say he likes strays** _

_'Are you calling us cats?'_

_**Yes** _

He would've laughed but he had to plan with Shinsou. They were on the villains side and he had to make sure Shinsou wouldn't take this to heart. "You know it was random right" he caught Shinsou off guard, he stumbled backwards before sighing dramatically. "I know, just didn't want the class to see my quirk like this." Izuku nodded, completely understanding. "We'll deal with All Bitch later, now we gotta take down Spacy and Mr.Roboto" Shinsou snorted a laugh, before they got serious.

"So I'm gonna freak them out, you would be best to keep by the bomb, since you can act like youre monologuing, and when they tell you to shut up you brainwash them" Shinsou's eyes lit up a bit.

_**He's happy that youre not treating him bad, or forcing him to be really "villainous"** _

_'Nah that's my job'_

_**No** _

_'Yes'_

"So I'm going to set off several smoke bombs and use my staff to hit them randomly, and use several scare tactics!" He was giddy, and he didn't try to hide it. All Might had purposely put him in the villains team, he was getting a goddamn villain. His face spread into a smile of a predator, when All Might said to go. This was going to be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw sorry for the long break, I thought I'd be back sooner.....
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb 
> 
> Ttyl


	41. Not a chapter, its a DESIGN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

[Izuku's costume](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qOhat0KrsxpVzKm9O9PJqezCWUTupYHNYmxVWC8f3f8/edit?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter comes out soon.......when?.......... Idk man....
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
> Ttyl


	42. Battle Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news: Izuku Midoryia scares children

They took the bomb to the last floor, Iida could get there quickly but he likely wouldn't leave Uraraka with him, so it would at least take a while before Shinsou had to start monologuing.

_**Good thing we can hear him, because this is going to be amazing.** _

' _I made this plan because I wanted to hear a good ol'fashioned monologue'_

_**Its been a while** _

' _So how do I scare children?'_

_**Be a villain** _

' _So I'm monologuing too?'_

_**Oh yeah you are** _

He put his mouth guard and Eraserhead eye gear on. He got himself stationed at the end of the hall on the first floor. Uraraka could float them up to the top, but Iida would warn her against using her quirk too much, they'd enter here and float upstairs.

When All Might have the signal for them to enter he got a quick "good luck" from Shinsou before he heard Uraraka and Iida, mostly Iida, who for the life of him couldn't whisper. He threw two smoke bombs out, and watched the room fill up. Uraraka shrieked, and Izuku couldn't help but smile, the plan was working. His shoes were silent, designed that way, as he moved through the smoke, they were talking, to try and find each other, so he found them easier.

Iida was his main target, he wasn't trying to take them out, he just wanted to scare them until time ran out and they won. So He took a flash bang out, and threw it right under Iida's feet, making sure he made a noise before he did it, that way he looked as it went off. He didn't have time to check how much those hurt the eyes so he felt bad, watching Iida tell out that he was there and rub furiously at his eyes. The smoke was dissipating, but both of them were to blind from the flash bang to notice, Uraraka didn't get a full hour from it, but she was looking for her team mate not the intruder.

Throwing two more smile bombs, he brought out his staff, ignoring the knife for now. He ran to Uraraka first and swiped her legs, bringing her down with a small yelp. Iida still couldn't see and yelled out fearfully if she was okay. Before she had a chance to answer, Izuku swung his capture weapon and carried her to the other side of the corridor they were in, if they were separated a little bit more the fear will be a little more debilitating. He swung back to Iida and hit his head with full force, the head gear he had would stop a concussion, but not stop a little but of pain and disorientation. He skunk back into the smoke, and waited for them to get their bearings.

"U-uraraka? Are you captured?" Izuku decided that since he was already frightened he would just start monologuing now. With a hushed "starting a monologe ttyl" to Shinsou, who broke out on laughter on the other end. He went for it. "Oh Iida, always the noble one, asking about _her_ safety when you can't guarantee your _own!"_ Iida gave a small reply of "Midoryia?" He obviously wasn't expecting the one coming out guns blazing to be him. He knew Iida didn't particularity have any bias against him, but he did assume since he was quirkless he wouldn't be a problem.

_**Oh he is wrong** _

' _Too bad, if he thought a little mode he wouldn't seen this coming'_

  
Iida was a friend, but he had a job to do. "Aww poor little heroes" he spat the word out, add if it offended him. "I honestly thought it'd take longer to year you apart" he said casually as he used a skull he learned from Dad™, running up the wall to get across the hall quicker, without the nose of his feet, they were none the wiser. "Let's see what you can do" He tried his best to imitate anything scary, he thought taunting was the way to go at first. He threw another smoke bomb.

_**You have five left** _

' _How much time?'_

_**Five minutes** _

_'Shit'_ Death laughed at his errors, they had originally had ten, so he had wasted five, he'd have to do that again for them to lose. Shinsou might be a bigger part then expected. He couldn't keep using them.

The heroes were talking in hushed tones, to each other, they eventually meet up in the middle of the hall, the only reason they didn't run was his quirklessness, they will find that too was a mistake. He used the smoke to hide his movements as he finally took out the knife. He ran up and cut Uraraka on the arm before slinking back. Her yelp hurt a little, he vowed to get her some ice cream or something.

They fell into a routine, Izuku running up attaching them, them trying to gift back, but in reality doing nothing. After a few hits or scratches, hits for Iida and scratches on Uraraka, they finally broke up, Iida running upstairs leaving Uraraka behind. He had to turn off his communicator because he needed to make his monologe. He and Death mourned the loss of Shinsou's monologuing. The smoke cleared, and he didn't re throw. "Give it up Midoryia!" He almost laughed. They had landed no hits on him and she was bleeding in several areas. Fear made her little proclamation stutter. "Aww look at the little hero all battered and bruised, you look _cute_ this way"

_**All Might is gonna hate you** _

' _That's the plan Stan'_

He smiled wickedly, not that she could see it, before he raced towards her, she ran forward too hands stretched outwards to use her quirk. He whipped out his capture gear, aiming for her legs, pulling her to him, she was too startled to touch him, before he roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards and struggled for breath. "He really shouldn't have left you all alone, huh?" He then dramatically flipped his cape thing backwards and opened his arms. "But then again that's what Heroes do!" She wasn't getting up soon, fear and injuries finally stilling her. He bent down to stage whisper in her ear, All Might had to hear this. "When you need them the most they're never there"

The timer ran out, Shinsou came back on the air " the monologuing worked, how'd yours go" he stood back up and pulled his face guard and eye gear off resting them on his beck and head. "Went good! I had fun, did you?" Shinsou laughed quietly "little bit, he truly didn't expect to get brainwashed" his voice was emotionless as always, but he could tell the faint humor. "Wait! That was all an _act!"_ Uraraka was fun to hangout with, but she was really dense. "He told us we were Villains, we acted as such, getting into character you know" he spoke gently, and reached out to help her up, not missing her subtle flinch.

' _Did I take it to far?'_

_**Nah** _

He smiled at her, to reassure her he wasn't what he just acted like, and bent down to her level taking or some medical supplies from his front pouches, wrapping the scratches in gauze, after that she looked more reassured then before and she grabbed his hand as he hauled her to her feet, she tried to walk before stumbling. "I can carry you, if you can't walk..." She looked unsure before allowing him to pick her up. They walked back to the observation room, meeting up with Shinsou, who had a short eating grin, and Iida who was still a robot. "S-so who can tell me who the mvp was?"

' _Getting All Might to stutter with forever be my greatest achievement'_

Death only laughed, as he smiled giddily. A girl with black hair in the back, creation quirk girl raised her hand. "Midoryia" he was startled by her response, so was everyone else. "He made the plan and stalled the hero team efficiently, they seemed to have better communication then the heroes as well." He didn't speak up to say that they were mostly making jokes about the situation, not planning. Since Shinsou stood quietly as well, neither did he. "He also took care of Uraraka's injuries and carried her when she stumbled" The class slowly started clapping, All Might still did not look amused. "T-thank you!" He bowed slightly, with Uraraka still in his arms. "All Might I'm going to take her to the nurse's office" his voice was cold, and he didn't wait for an answer. He felt the curiosity off of Shinsou and he saw the goatee Todoroki gave All Bitch. He'd have to deal with that later. Instead he walked Uraraka down to Recovery Girl, making jokes to make her smile, she deserved it after what he just did to her.

Walking home he made an ice cream date with Uraraka, who was still tired from RG's quirk, Shinsou who was still amused by how training went, Iida who was not amused, bit not angry about it, he just bowed and said Izuku was better than him again, and Todoroki, who he honestly thought wouldn't come. He had a group of friends, and somehow he felt Mei agree to join even though she wasn't there and had no idea what was going on.

_**There are some people who scare even me.** _

' _Mom, and Mei?'_

_**Mom and Mei** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know, All Might has to take his the wrong way
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't you ever just vent your childhood frustration while acting like a big tuff villain?  
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb  
> Ttyl


	43. Return of the all bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor idiot

Toshinori had looked into his confusion on the kid before, but he was such a puzzle. For a while All Might had assumed he was wrong, but how could the kid who wants to be a hero, act so villainously, need therapy, save people, then act villainously again! He didn't understand it! Then the kid got into UA, QUIRKLESS! He really couldn't understand it, his only thoughts had to be that he was a spy. I mean why would a kid come in and instantly get another promising student taken out of heroics.

Toshinori had gone through what he knew on the kid. He was the son of Aizawa, his mother was fiercely protective, he was quirkless, had panic attacks, he goes to therapy, and he was somehow in league with All For One. He knew something, he knew everything.

Toshinori decided he would use his power as a teacher to see what the kid was like, he put him in the villain team to see how'd he react.

The kid looked like a villian, too much so. Izuku Midoryia was a child if a pro, and was somehow a villain. Tsukauchi told him he was a prime example of someone going down the wrong path, but no one at UA suspected the kid of anything. He needed to do something about this. He needed to go to someone more knowledgeable.

* * *

Somewhere out on an ice cream date, Izuku sneezed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being productive!
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl


	44. "Its just the press"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness

Izuku had woken up early grabbed some food and kissed his mother goodbye. He ate on the train to school, he decided to get to UA early because he wanted to nap in a sleeping bag again.

_**I can't believe you're like this** _

' _You made me like this!'_

_**No youre father did** _

' _Who gave me directions to his place?'_

Death was quiet before promptly telling him to shut up. He arrived in class and hour earlier than he should, and surprise surprise, Aizawa was already there. He was also already in his yellow sleeping bag and Izuku's hope fell before Aizawa, with his eyes still closed, threw him a bag, it was green.

_**Such a dad** _

_'Tru Dad'_

He went over to his desk with the green bag, got inside and snuggled up.

_**Don't you wanna ask why he got you that?** _

' _Nope, tired'_

Just then the door to the classroom opened and he tensed up. He really didn't want to deal with all might.....

It was Shinsou, with his tired eyes and gravity hair, Izuku's never felt better. Aizawa tossed him a lavender bag.

_'Again, a true Dad'_

"I'm sorry for the way All Might treated you two, he shouldn't have done that to you" that was all the explanation they got before the zipper was zipped all the way on his sleeping bag. "Hey bro" he decided to talk to Shinsou before sleeping. "Bro?" He spoke with confusion but didn't sound against the title. "Yeah, Aizawa adopted both of us" Shinsou gave a small chuckle before getting into his own sleeping bag. "Night bro" Izuku broke out into a huge grin.

**Aww sibling bonding!**

' _Oh yeah man'_

Izuku pulled up the zipper on his own sleeping bag and rested his head against the fluff on the inside. Then he-

**_Don't you dare_ **

Then he embraced the darkness!

He fell asleep to Deaths playful grumbles.

* * *

 

 

"Oh god! They're taking over!" He heard someone screech. Probably Kaminari.

_**Oh** **no**_

' _What_ '

He heard other voices, the rest of class? Why didn't Aizawa wake him up?

_**This was his plan I'm sorry Zu** _

_'What'_

_**He's claiming you as his children, while apologizing** _

_'No'_

_**Yes** _

' _Is Shinsou still asleep'_

_**Yes** _

_'Is Aizawa still alseep'_

**_Pretending_ **

_'Got it'_

He didn't have time to plan, that's the only explanation for his deceit "Hi, I'm Aizawa-Sensei I'll expel you all but not really because I'm a softy" he came out of the sleeping bag, speaking like he was dead. The class giggled at his antics.

_**Are you trying to get him to hate you?** _

' _Trying to make it seem like a joke we did together'_

"Didn't you guys get the memo? Its dress like your friendly hobo day!"

_**God he's gonna kill you** _

' _Oh yeah man'_

_**You gotta stop doing these things** _

The class erupted in laughter, except Iida who looked really against what he was doing. He was totally making Aizawa food and coffee for a few weeks.

"Alright get to your seats, Midoryia, Shinsou, get out of those bags" Aizawa sat up and addressed the class. He sounded normal, but he was slightly amused by Izuku's save. That's good, he was still willing to give Izuku time before it came out that he was his pupil.

_**No one will look at you different, all they will see is scary, cute, cinnamon, you.** _

' _Thanks De'_

It wasnt until then did he look around the class, Bakugou was back. Though he had a general studies uniform instead of heroics. There wasnt much difference, just a diffeent symbol on the pocket.

Aizawa settled the class down, before making announcements. "You all have a very important decision to make today" he felt the making of a logical ruse. "Class representatives" knew it.

_**Are you gonna try** _

_'Do I ever want to be center of attention?'_

_**Fair enough** _

"How do we vote?" Ever loud, and posh Iida yelled. "Don't care" Aizawa then fell back into his sleeping bag. Lucky.

"We should vote!" There were several options the class gave but Iida was loudest. "But wouldn't everyone vote for themselves?"

_**Not Iida** _

' _Not me'_

"Yes but that means that the ones with more votes are truly worthy!" Iida had a really naïve, good view on people. Izuku hoped that didn't change.

They passed around papers to write names, and everyone voted. Iida counted the votes with the help of Momo, the girl with the creation quirk.

The votes cane out with Izuku having 4 votes Iida having 2 and Momo having 2. People were congratulating him, and he was legit not okay.

**_You could keep the job_ **

_'No'_

_**Understandable have a nice day** _

He got up while Aizawa was announcing his job role with Iida as his second in command. Aizawa had a shit eating grin, he was having fun with his misery. "I decline!" The entire class looked shocked, except Shinsou, he was laughing under his breath.

_**One day of being your brother and he already knows you so well.** _

"I think Momo should take my place with Iida staying as vice president!" He then ran back to his seat, and grabbed his sleeping bag. "I'll allow the change, but I won't allow the bag." Izuku grumbled, and Momo looked excited with Iida. Seems fun.

* * *

 

 

It wasn't till lunch did he get cornered. "Why did you give up the President role?" Iida was on him as soon as they got there. "I'm tired" Iida looked at him like he had three heads, so he decided to amend his response. "I'm always tired" Shinsou was laugh/snorting behind him. Today was a good day.

_**You really shouldn't have said that.** _

Before he had a chance to ask why and alarm blared out. People were screaming, he was getting pushed, he was cramped.

* * *

 

 

"Really dear?" He made his way into Death's place. "Yeah, Mom won't be happy I passed out in school but things happen." She had tea set up, so he sat down and watched the chaos of the school. With the mute on of course. "Its weird to think my life is your TV show sometimes." Death just shrugged her shoulders, and drank her tea. "Is this what fate was talking about?" There was no way the press had gotten into the school on their own. Something was up. "Shigaraki" one word that didn't have meaning in that moment, but he felt the stress and dispair around the name. "All for one's successor got in and stole some plans" Izuku immediately got up "then we have to tell someone!" Death shook her head. "You weren't supposed to tell me that were you?" Death can't change Fate's designs, she's not allowed to mess with the plans, only carry them out. "Technically I'm allowed to tell you anything, its you who has to be quiet." Her words sunk in, and hit deep. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to bear this. Those are your friends, family. I wouldn't have said anything except, you need to know what your up against. I need you to be prepared." This morning it was a bright normal day, now he had monsters to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games till Death tells you the truth
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl


	45. Shortie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those screaming Tododeku

Izuku was not okay. He had to listen to Death laughing, while Todoroki literally carried him to Recovery Girls office. To make matters worse it wasn't a throw over back carry, it was bridal style.

Yes he could just wake up, but then he'd be in Todoroki's arms. He couldn't handle his embarrassment and blushing to do that. So he didn't wake up.

"De, can you perma-kill me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
>  
> 
> Ttyl


	46. Usj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit

**Today's the day**

'I don't think I'm ready'

**You are**

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother already up cooking breakfast. He sat down quietly, as to not disturb her, he was in a bad mood. Knowing something horrible is about to happen and not being able to tell anyone will do that to you.

**Get used to it**

'What?'

**I'm not keeping you in the dark, with your recklessness that's a recipe for disaster. That doesn't mean you can change the outcome though. Fate has a plan, well, more of a rough sketch these things have to happen,because of you being a part of them, Fate just has her plan set out with events that need to occur, while you have the extraordinary chance to do anything, literally anything you do Fate's just gonna say "oh okay that's what I wanted" and like any good author, she's going to take credit for everything that happens.**

'So the events need to happen but I can plan out how I'll respond?'

**Yes, not too much though, because we don't want any mortals getting the wrong idea about you**

'?'

**If you know what's going to happen and drastically plan, they're going to ask how you knew before hand, and why you didn't say anything**

'Oh. Seems legit'

**Not really this is just a plot ploy the Author used to try and explain what they said before**

'Author?'

**Never mind that, you're mother is looking at you**

He stopped spacing out to see that his mother was indeed looking at him. "Honey?" He nodded, it was a quick, short movement, motion, if you hadn't been looking for it you would've missed it. "What's going on?" Ahhh the question he really didn't need right now.

**Tell her the basics**

"What basics?"

**That some things are going to happen and you can't tell anyone**

He tilted his head up to look at his Mother from where he sat. "I can't really say. Something.....horrible, is going to happen at school today" Inko opened her mouth to say something but Izuku cut him off. "I have to be there. I can't tell anyone what's going to happen, I'm the only one prepared for this" He knew his mother understood, she had long ago decided that she wouldn't question the things Izuku says too much. He had Death living inside his head, strange things were going to happen. She didn't want him hurt though. "Promise me one thing" she finally spoke up, and he straightened in his seat at the seriousness in her voice. "Don't care what people will say or do, of you're injured, or about to die, you'll let Death take care of it, take care of you?" He nodded and some tears spilled out, he had friends, he had mentors, family, people he loved, and he couldn't do anything to save them.

**Yes you can, you'll be there and you're prepared.**

'Doesn't feel like enough'

How his mother knew what he was talking to death about he didn't know, but she pulled him into a hug and whispered "youre doing everything you can, Izuku. They're lucky to have you." And that was it.

He rode the train to UA, curling into himself the entire time and trying to calm himself down. He didn't need to go into there freaking out, that wouldn't be helpful to anyone.

When he got to school, there was no one there, that was good. He didn't have to deal with the media because he got there early and passed out (NO DEATH ITS NOT FUNNY) he really didn't want to deal with the media, he wasn't becoming an underground hero for nothing.

**Its also strategic!**

'Its also strategic' he nodded even though he was in public and he shouldn't do anything that might set people off that there was a Deity inside of his head.

Surprisingly he made it to the classroom without a panic attack, so, yay.

**After this you're going to schedule a extra therapy session.**

'Got it'

He sat down at his desk, and looked around. Aizawa wasn't there yet, which was not surprising, Iida wasn't there, which was. He checked the clock.

'Why'

**Sorry?**

'I'm an hour early'

**To be fair, your Mom didn't say anything.**

'I'm using a real alarm tomorrow, because APPARENTLY you can't be trusted!'

He put his head on the desk and fell asleep.

**Least you didn't say it**

'I put my head on the desk and accept the darkness'

**Goddamn it**

He woke up to an Dad coming into the room. "Is this going to continue to be a thing?" He lifted his head to look into his tired father figure's eyes. "What?" His head tilted, in confusion. "You coming early and sleeping" He smiled and shook his head "to be fair, Mom didn't tell me I was an hour early" Dad looked at him like he had two heads.

**Dadzawa will never understand us**

'Never say never'

**But**

**You just said it twice?**

'Yep, in quick succession' he let his head drop onto the desk to sleep again.

He heard when iida came into the room, because he let out a big sigh that probably meant he didn't approve of Izuku sleeping in school.

**You honestly do this every day**

'He should get used to it'

He just later his head on his desk until everyone came in and he heard Dad™ clear his throat to start class. "Today we're going on a field trip you can wear your gym clothes or your hero costumes"

**Here we go**

He didn't grace her with an answer, he was too busy not having a panic attack. He heard Aizawa tell Bakugou to go to Class 1-C, he was a gen ed student technically he didn't get to go on any field trip. Not for the first time Izuku regretted what he did, and for the first time, Death did. They didn't like him, but he would've helped. Iida tried to get everyone on the bus in order of ID, but Momo patted his arm and told the class to just get on in an orderly fashion. He made a good choice of her being president and Iida vice president. They balanced each other out well. He got on the bus and was vaguely aware of his classmates talking, but he was curled into his seat. He didn't want to talk and hear their cheery voices, or look up and see their hopeful faces. He still felt like by not telling them and allowing them to get attacked, he was hurting them indirectly. Of there was any injuries or......... Casualties...... During this field trip, it would be his fault.

**Its not your fault, Izuku. Its the villains' fault, no one else's.**

He calmed down a little and mentally prepared. He's died before, but somehow the idea of anyone else in danger with him, it turned his stomach. They got to the usj., all of his classmates looked out the window in awe, all except Shinsou, and Todoroki.

They, in single file, walked out of the bus and followed Aizawa into the building. Not before Izuku dropped his phone, which had a timer, for three minutes, it was going to call both the police and UA, with and text to voice saying villains are attacking the usj. Now all he had to do was hope.

He would not be ashamed to say he tuned Thirteen out. He would be ashamed to day that he was hoping All Might would be there, he I'd what the villains want, it would only be suiting for the man to be there, but no, according to Thirteen, he used up his time limit, like a dumbass. After Thirteen finished speaking he felt an change in air pressure.

**Now!**

"Everybody get out, were being attacked!" He fliped out his capture weapons anf threw Iida out the door, yellong "yeet". He had enough faith in him to go get the pros. He yelled " come at me bro!" and ran forward, not noticing his teachers or classmates yell after him. He rushed forward and felt himself get caught in a warp quirk. He fell through darkness, and came out surrounded by thugs, he was alone. He got into a fighting stance as they surged forward, he caused a few hits and took out who he could, but he was a kid, surrounded by twenty or some odd strong quirked thugs. He got knicked down and thoer blows didn't quit. He curled in on himself and took the hits, he had one more pro gamer move.

'Take me'

**What?**

'If they think I'm dead they'll leave'

He felt the familiar feeling of dying and went to Death's place. "That's risky, you know" he nodded and smiled at her. "You would've told me if someone was around to see it" he watched the thugs leave his body and set out to "find some more kids" his blood boiled at that. "The authorities are on their way, UA didn't get your call, but Iida has gotten up finally, you threw him pretty hard" he mentally prepared to take him out for another ice cream date, with that he was sent back. He was in the earthquake zone, as he was finally allowrd to look arounfld. He made his way to the middle, and saw what looked like a twenty year old guy with a skin condition.

**Shigaraki**

He flinched backwards, this was the "leader" or All For One's successor. Next to Shigaraki was a black abomination. He walked forward, getting closer he saw Aizawa was still here, the doors were open though, the warp gate must've payed more attention to him than his classmates. That's good, but his stupid Dad had to jump into the fray.

**He saw you disappear, you really think he wouldn't?**

'Fair'

He rushed forward when he saw Shigaraki get into position to attack his Dad. Nope. That wasn't happening. He rushed forward and flicked his capture weapon out. "Don't touch him" he growled out. Shigaraki laughed and before he could touch his capture weapons, he flicked them back. "Nuh nuh nuh," he waved his finger to further taunt him "no touchy, disintegrate boi" Shigaraki smiled, but it looked more like his face contorted and stretched to show his teeth, does this bitch know what ChapStick was? "Who knew a student would pick up on our stunt and not the school" he rushed forward, slid across the floor to kick Shigaraki's feet from under him. "I know everything, Tenko" Shigaraki's flinch was worth it. "W-who are you" it was his turn to smile "your worse nightmare." "Noumu kill him!" He shrieked out. In a speed far too fast, he was knocked flying backwards. Ribs cracking, and his back took a hard landing on the floor, knocking his breath out of him. He couldn't even gain it back before the creature was upon him again, punching, and throwing around. For a moment he wanted to allow himself to die, it would be much easier than being here, with whatever was causing him so much pain. He heard Aizawa yell for him and he slumped over when "Noumu" got a new target. Aizawa's head was crushed into the floor. Without thinking Izuku got up, with all his injuries and pain, with a heartbreaking shout of "D-Dad!" He rushed to him, his rod extended, he wacked the being of nightmares and pushed the button to electricity the rod. His gloves protected him from the zap, but didn't protect him. The creature didn't react in pain, startling Izuku enough that he didn't see it release Aizawa, to smack him again. He died.

"Don't" He opened his eyes to see Death, tears in her eyes. "I promised" he was sent back. His injuries still there, but they were healing. This was bad. "You crust boi!" Shigaraki looked in his direction, slight fear in his eyes. "May I have this dance?" He pulled out his throwing knifes, aiming for his cheek and hands. He only got one hand, instead getting an slice on his arm, and he hit his cheek. Noumu rushed towards him, not that he could see, he was too busy dying, again.

 _"Get the fuck out of here"_ was said as he was instantly sent back.

"Noumu was specially designed to take on All Might, let him die knowing he failed his precious students, and then we shall tear down hero society as well!" He sat up, wounds repairing slowly, so it looks like a quirk. "Same man" honestly Shigaraki being this afraid and confused by him is the best thing ever. "W-what?" He stood up, crouching into a protective stance as he moved in front of his Dad. "All Might should die, and hero society sucks, but that doesn't mean you neglect skin products and throw a hissy fit at someone else's school." He shook his head disapproval clear. "Seriously man"

He was aware of Death's choke on air (did she even need air?) And the laughter for following.

"You.....hate....all might?" Izuku gave a little "mmh" then threw a flash bang at him, closing his eyes in the process. He heard the hiss of pain. Then he was thrown across the area again, god he hated "noumu". Then he heard a bang that wasn't his body flying across the room, scared it was his dad's he looked up, only to see All Might. "for once your ugly mug is appreciated! " he called out to the hero, before slumping over.

He felt himself being dragged, and opened his eyes, there was still fighting sounds in the distance so it wasn't over yet, looking up he saw familiar lavender gravity defying hair, but the usual smirk wasn't present. "Hey bro" he must look like shit for Shinsou to call him bro first. "D-dad" Shinsou smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "He took a hit, but he's breathing still, Asui" a quiet "call me Tsu!" Was heard but ignored "is dragging him" he let himself relax. "Thank you, Hitoshi" before he fell asleep he heard a "don't mention it, Izuku"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might've taken too much time because I'm a shit writer
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	47. Momdoryia part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot i left you on a cliff hanger.....so i decided to give you a prequel??? whats wrong with me?

Inko wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on. Izuku was tense, and constanty muttering, he was planning something big, and it scaed her. Her boy knew too much, and frequently talked to Death herself, if he was planning, something was going down. She was protective, and never wanted him in harms way, but she had to let him do this, she knew nothing she could ever say would stop him from saving people, from going to UA, from doing whatever he was planning. he would get hurt, she knew he didnt want to be seen with anything resembling a quirk, because he wanted to mak it on his own, Death wasnt going to heal him, her only concern was, how far? How far will they go, how long will they push this, before using Death's powers? Will he willingly give up her gift just so he wouldnt be seen diffrently? Would she even let him. As a mother it was her job to find out, to stop this. Yes she couldnt pull him away from danger, but she could talk to Death. She could stop them from getting in even more danger.

She waited outside his door for a couple of nights, listening. Izuku could go to Death's place instead of sleeping so she had to wait to hear a normal steady breathing instead of the usual shallow, barely there breaths he took with Death. For dinner she hade made him Katsudon, and waited a few minutes before going to his door. After hearing his breating slow and not fade away, she opened the door. "Death?"

 

* * *

 

 

           Death watched over Izuku always, she sometimes left to talk to Fate or Life, but she usually stayed with her boy. Especially since he usually talked to her, her constant bickering or commentary helped him actually think through what he was doing and not running blindly into every situation he sees because his impulse control is zero.

So here she was one night watching him sleep (dont look at her like that, shes not creepy) she was interrupted by the door opening, she was so close to instantly waking Izuku up, but then saw the outline of a plump short woman, Mom. "Death?" Momdoryia coming in to talk to her alone, when Zuku couldnt hear? yeah bad....

"Its nothing bad, dear" She heard Inko take a deep breath, sharply, like she was nearing tears. Of course she was near tears, and Death couldnt comfort her. She forgot what it was like wanting to communicate with a human, she had only thought of Izuku since he was four, and she'd been in communication with him for almost a year now.

She wanted to kill Inko just to give her a hug, luckily she had some impulse control, unlike a little green haired menace that left her alone with  **emotions** , but she couldnt get mad now, Inko obviously wanted to "talk" to her alone, probably planned Izuku not being conscious, she shouldve known the Katsudon out of now where was suspicious.

"Dont let him die" what? Of course she wouldnt let hi-"Somethings going on, I know he wont tell me, but I also know he'll hold you back" It made sense now, she was scared for her kid, just like Death was scared for him when he went to that roof those months before. "Heal him, revive him, we'll deal with the consequences, just made sure he comes out of there the same way he came in." Izuku wasnt going to like this, but one look at the tears unshed and the mirrored determination she'd seen in Izuku thusands of times before, how could she say no? "I wont ask you to promise me, even though I want to, since you can't tell me. I'll know if you agree, when Izuku never knows about this little conversation." With that she left the room, letting Izuku sleep, and Death ponder.

No matter what he wanted, her job was clear, and she would carry it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't apologize for lateness because I've done it so much it doesn't mean anything anymore
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb


	48. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally wakes up

When he finally woke up, he didn't do the sensible thing and sit up or look around, no none of that. He was too busy feeling immense pain, he hadn't woken up in this much pain since Bakugou knocked him around in middle school, since before Death. 

**And now that I'm here you don't have to do this again.**

He would've forgotten he was angry at her, if he wasn't so angry 'why did you send me back?' He was rightfully angry, she didn't follow the plan.

**because you're my responsibility, I told you I wasn't letting you die, and I wasn't letting you take too much damage**

The anger faded,he really couldn't hold a grudge against her, she'd saved him too much for that, he got back to the plans. 'so am I in enough pain just to say I have a slight healing quirk?'

**more than slight, but yes thats what the doctors have been calling it**

'everyone got out?'

**thanks to you**

He let his body relax, still not opening his eyes. He layed there for an long amount of time, that he didn't count. There was no reson, if someone he wanted to speak to, or if he was supposed to be "awake" Death would tell him, so he took the time to relax, to get the anxiety, jitters, and the imeasurable fear he "just" felt in the usj taken care of.

**therapy, hun**

'later, yes'

He felt the approval, and went back to categorizing the emotions he flelt, and the things he saw. If he never had to see "nomu" again it would be too much. Then there was Shigaraki, who was straight horrible, a kid in an adults body, pretending to lead a organization and playing with people's lives like a rubber duck. 

**I mean hes not killing people in the bath tub**

'playing with people's lives, like a  _toy of the non-duck-variety'_

**better**

'hmmf' he nodded slightly, a motion he was used to, just like when he's on the train or at home, someplace safe he mouths the words he's speaking to Death, or mutters it, no one notices beause he's always muttering.

"Ahh so you're awake" a firm, familiar voice cut his, never ending strand of thoughts, off

'ohhhhh shit'

**thats why I didn't wake you up to talk to your mother**

'detective dude is here foooooor?'

**to interrogate you**

'what does he know?'

**you knew what was happening, threw Iida, got sent away, escaped a group of thugs by yourself, scared the main villain, attacked and held ground against something your teacher couldnt face, that also destroyed All Might's time limit even more. He thinks you know too much about the lead villain, and was too powerful against 'nomu'.**

'I do know too much' he murmured in his head.

Death was silent, and it pulled too much at Izuku's heart strings.

'I dont regret though'

He felt her perk up, and before he looked really weird in front the "good" detective, he decided to speak up. "How's everyone" He spoke without emotion, just like he had before."No one got too hurt, just you, and your teacher" he spoke plainly, stating facts, and nothing could prepare him for what happened next. One thing Midoryia's had great control of is their acting skills, what they didn't have any control of, was tears, so they didn't get to use the acting skills that much. To put it plainly, he was crying, relief as well as fear for Aizawa. He had been purposely not thinking of that, of him, and his stupid reckless behavior. "H-how is h-he?' he shakily spoke through his tears, swallowing thickly as he looked up to the detective, who looked shocked and slightly scared. "Has no one told you?" what? "You were the first person to greet me?" Naomasa flinched at that. "I was not informed of that, I thought you would have spoken to the doctors, or friends, or your family." He paused before adding "I apologise" he bowed very formally, and seemed to relax "do you want me to go over the event after you passed out"

Apparently the only way to get him to relax is realizing Izuku is still a kid, and the only thing to relax Izuku, is the promise of information. Death smiled as she watched.

"All Might took out he 'nomu' and the villains ran right after that, only getting a few scrapes. They rushed your teacher to the hospital, and he's doing fine, it didn't seem to affect his quirk too much, and he should make a full recovery other than maybe a scar." A relieved sigh came from Izuku, even though he knew his Dad was fine he was scared for him. He was still anxious about one thing though "too much'? what would happen to his quirk?' Naomasa shook his head "a second or two less time" it was Izuku's time to flinch, and the tears flowed harder. He was suprised to feel himself pulled into a hug. "Hey, he's okay, he'll be fine. its you're fault that he's even alive, you should be proud of that young man. Think about the good, not the bad" he relaxed slightly in the embrace.

They eventually went through the interrogation, but it was light hearted, both of them not wanting to mess up the middle ground they found with each other. Naomasa gave him reassurance and held him whenever it was too traumatizing and he couldn't speak without the gush of tears, and he didn't speak without emotion, he let detective dude hear him, instead of hearing just the facts. When it was done Naomasa gave him his phone number. and he looked up questionly "In case anything else goes wrong, you have someone in the police force willing to help you out" and with a final smle he left the hospital room. 

Izuku didnt get time to relax before a rush of green came into the room, and the tears came back. "SWEETIE" was screamed as his mother held him tight. He was happy in that moment to have lost his quirklessness, he got to see his mom again, he got to hug her, and to be hugged without pain, and without fear. They stayed like that for a long time before a knock was heard at the door. "hey? bro?" He looked up with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "BRO!" he happily chirped, still in his mothers arms. When she heard what was going on though she let him go in favor of hugging Shinsou. "my adopted child!" and like that Shinsou was invited to family dinners and got way too many hugs. not that he complained of course, Momdoryia hugs were the best and no one dare deny them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo
> 
>    
> https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
> ttyl


	49. Going to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku is dumb bitch, but he has huge heart

**bad idea izuku....**

Death was warning him, in his head. To be fair he was tired, and still healing, and he had no impulse control. Like ever. He wanted to do this though, no needed to do this.

**Two nurses down the left hall, wait a moment**

Yes he was sneaking around a hospital, at 1:30 in the morning. It was for a good cause, though. He had a water bottle full of coffee, and he was making a delivery. Aizawa needed it, he was sure. He hadn't gone through ten months of hell and not know his own father. 

**you're clear to proceed**

He started walking down the white, creepy, dimly lighted halls of the hospital. The halls smelled of antibiotics, cleaning supplies, and the weird sickness smell really ill people carry around. He really hated this place, and wanted to get out, but because he not only got attacked by villains, but he also got a new quirk, and he had a history of mental health problems before. It was undestandable to want to keep him here longer. What wasn't understandable is that if Aizawa was really ok, why was he still here as well? SO Izuku was woried and Death refused to tell him too much, said he should hear from the man himself. 

**Every now and then you should feel human, worry, confused, scared. I'm not letting you forget human emotions, and human things like waiting for an answer. You need to know who you are and who those around you are, see both fields and not let my powers change you. You already forgot about pain, becuase I've been healing you after every bad decision. Actions still have consequences, and you need to remember that too.**

Sad to say, but she was right. Since she was constantly hearing his thoughts, she already knew he agreed, so he didnt grace her with an answer.

After taking a few turns and feeling throughly freaked out by the silentness and stillness of the really really creepy hallways, he finally made it to the door. His father was behind that door, and he didnt even know how bad it was, or how angry he was at him. Of course he was angry at him too, only for making him worry so much, and not running away with the kids, or something. No, they were both pig headed, stubborn, do gooders, and they both jumped right into the fray. Izuku couldn't die, he knew this, tested this, he could heal, could hold his own against pros. Aizawa had a quirk meant for a small group or a one on one, he could _die,_ he didn't know any information going in like Izuku.

It didnt ever truly hit Izuku how weak and vulnerable his mentor, his teacher, his father truly was. It scared him beyound belief, he knew he'd see many friends die and leave him when he was made immortal by Death, he knew. He just didnt want to acknowledge it, didn't want to think about how stronger and better equipped he was than the others his age, and the pros around him that make him start struck. He was a level above all of them.

**People die, Izuku. They get hurt, you're always going to want to save them, but you can't. Not all of them. Its true that you're different, but that makes you better for your job. Save as many as you can, and try not to break down when you can't. Aizawa is an adult, and you are a kid. He knows what he threw hmself into without a deity in his head. He saw you, and the rest of his kids, and he made a decision. Allow him the honor of that choice. He is truly a hero, now stop seeing him a a small kitten. He saved you as much as you saved him.**

Tears welled up in his eyes. Now may not have been the best time to start questioning his role in life, and the choices he made, but at least he now knows he's on the right path. Sure, not being able to tell people what he knew sometimes sucked, but he did know. That meant he could help, he could do his best, and that's all he could count on other than Deah herself.

He finally after ten minutes of existential crisis, knocked on the door and walked into the tiny room. Aizawa was up, and tears hit the floor as he saw his father's entire head bandaged. "Problem child?" Aizawa's voice came out as raspy as it always did, but concern was hidden. "y-yeah" tears continued to build up and fall. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" he broke down in that dim, dark room, with Aizawa reassuraning him.

If nurses found Aizawa holding a blotchy red faced, sleeping Izuku in the morning, then no one had to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i just had my best audition ever! im actually happy right now so i decided to be productive!
> 
>  https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb
> 
> ttyl


	50. Situations arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really chapter 50????

Hospitals were weird, you go in sick, you stay there sick, and when you feel better they still say you're sick. He wasn't calming down or sleeping well since Aizawa. So they gave him some sleeping medication, so then he was in and out of consciousness, to the point where when his mother was in the room, it looked like she was teleporting because he'd fall asleep and wake up with her in a diffrent area of the cramped room.

Hospitals were weird, because you don't usually get this time that you now have plenty of. So of course Izuku was still thinking hard about things. He understood Aizawa's reasonings, and he now fully understood why his Mom never wanted him to do this, to be a hero. It was always his dream though, he always wanted to defy the odds, and save people, to carry put his civic duty and protect people who can't do it themselves. That then brought him to his problem. Izuku Midoryia can never be a quirk less hero now.

It was simple. Easy. Was that why it hurt so much? Because he shouldn't be sad about this, he should be happy that his classmates got out and that Dad was fully healing. So why was he stuck?

 **Because you wanted to prove them wrong, and you lost that chance now, they'll see you differently now**.

That had to be it, and he knew in his heart that it was entirely selfish. He should be happy he's becoming a hero in anyway possible, not sad at how he's doing it now. How would his younger self look at him?

**You'd be happy that you saved them, just like you are now. You're not selfish because you wanted to make it on your own, neither are you weak for getting my help.**

Tears fought to escape as he held them back, allowing the tiredness from the medication to take him away. No longer feeling sad, but numb. It was a slight improvement, but only slight.

**Zuchan is coming**

His entire brain was sluggish as he sat up quickly, getting lightheaded in the process. In walked his favorite principal. "Zuchan!" Zuchan never had anything but a smile on, but he's never seen him look as worried as he did in that moment. "Izuku" he politely addressed as he usually does. Izuku knew he probably looked horrible, but he didn't care.

"How's Dad doing? Wasn't he getting out today?" Zuchan didn't have a reaction, but he knew if he was a normal person, he would've flinched, that's why the normal smile was forced, one of his teachers got hurt. "He's fine, he forcibly left the hospital threatening any teacher or doctor that said he needed to stay here longer" A smile found its way onto Izuku's face, when he heard the fondness in Zuchan's voice. He loved his staff, he was a manipulative, sadistic, genius, but he grew close to the staff, or at least he found their antics amusing.  
  
"I heard that you are no longer quirk less, so I brought some quirk registration papers so we can alter your costume" business as always, they got to work, as Zuchan tried to figure out how and when he got a quirk, and Izuku trying to downplay how powerful it really was. It was honestly the most normal thing he'd done since the attack, he enjoyed their little mind chess. That is until he took out a pen and stabbed him. "Now heal" he chirped, he really wasn't wrong when he said the little rat man was sadistic. How can he 1; get a pen to stab through his arm 2; get it to hurt so much, and 3; be allowed any where near _children?_

'Death?'

**Got it**

He felt her usual healing, she healed minor wounds, and casually killed him to heal big wounds, this she can do without looking weird. He should really stop jinxing himself.

Then a dark vast emptiness flooded his senses, all sound disappeared, no beeping of machines from the hospital, the whiteness of the cramped room became black, and endless, the hospital smell left in favor of the smell of freshly cut carnations, funeral flowers. Light came back quickly and he was in the room again, the stab wound was healed, and Zuchan was staring at him. He would've asked a question or say some funny remark if it wasn't for what was added to the room. "De?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
>  https://discord.gg/vkuBwGb  
> Ttyl


	51. new arrivals part 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its ready now sorry about that!! And if you don't know what happened, I was trying to edit with a preview that had several typos, but I hit post. To which I freaked out.....sorry

**Izuku? wait-**

'what is going on right now'

**I don't know, but one second I'm healing you, next second I'm in the human world??**

'Youv'e done this before? contracts, right?'

**Yes but**

'but?'

**I may have mentioned or not mentioned, never can remember what I say, anyway you should know I dont have a large attention span by now. Meaning to say their immortality was never like yours. I didn't really heal them, just kept them from dying, and they only died once or twice before living long enough to go insane about watching the entire world they know die before them**

'something to look forward to'

Death put her hands on her hips, and looked really sassy standing behind a very confused Zuchan.

 **How many times have I had to heal you? Let alone revive you?**  

'fair'

"uhhh Zuchzn, did you uhh.......see anything weird happen?" He hoped and prayed he didn't because even killing Zuchan won't stop him from being curious. "You spaced out, came back said "De?" then spaced out again. I think thats weird enough, don't you?" ahh some more mental chess, great. "uhh sorry Zuchan, the world kinda went dark after trying to heal myself, it was weird, I couldnt hear or see anything. I truly don't know if it is because of new quirk or because I'm on allot of medication" Zuchan's smile became forced again, oh no. "and why didn't you tell me you were still on medication when I came in? I was told you were just being observed, that you were healed already?" By the end his chipper voice became strained and very angry, he might be glowing purple but....Izuku was really out of it. "its just to help me sleep, honestly. I just couldnt calm down after having to leave Aizawa..." He said the right thing because Zuchan became concerned again, very "papa rat" 

**oh my god, papa rat**

It was weird seeing Death behind his principal, doubled over laughing. Honestly she looked like some really weird ghost or something, and he didn't know what was going on with his life anymore. "I'll let you get some rest then, don't try your quirk without someone else in the room" 

**thats likely**

Death absently said after she composed herself again, she was now keeping herself occupied making bunny ears above Zuchan, this was a bad idea. If fate or the universe were behind this then they need to know putting death in the real world, even in this ghost form is _bad._ "thank you Zuchan!" he tilted his head and smiled with his whole heart, making Zuchan's heart melt. Manipulation is the best thing in the world.

He watched as he left the room and flopped on the bed, which was allot more comfortable then it was a few minutes ago. 

**so......**

'no i do not want to test this out'

**c'mon! we unlocked a new level and you don't want to enter??**

He sat up to give her the best "bitch please" face he could before flopping back down.

**You need to know what this does, I need to know what this does!**

He wouldve replied if someone didn't burst into the room "I AM HERE" if he could die he would 

**you can but, its a hard no from me right now.**

"what do you want bitch might?' The barely hanging on man in front of him deflated, since he knew that Izuku knew "Now young man, you shouldn't be using that kind of language!" Death snickered at him as she tried to make herself busy by break dancing behind the number one hero. he honestly couldnt understand anything that happened today. "I can do whatever i want, Ass might" throwing cuss words in his hero name was great, and it seemed to make him anger. "I came to ask you about how you knew about the villains" Death stopped break dancing, and walked up next to the deflated, skele-man

**Tell him that he should know about the vilains too**

And because he trusted Death way too much, he followed along. "you should know about the villains too" 

**or did you abandon him as well**

"or did you abandon him as well?" he was picking up what she was putting down "Tenko Shimura, is Tomura Shigaraki, your master's grandson. She abandoned him, so did you"

All Might inflated with a face of rage. Death being the wonderful woman she was, decided to play with his hair, with one poke to the bangs they fell. Izuku, being high on drugs, tired, and dying on the inside, laughed his ass off because that was the greatest thing in his existence

"Do you just enjoy others pain" Izuku tilted his head smiled while still giggliing "I'm not the one who punches people with a joyful smile on my face for a living" he couldn't hear anything as he laughed with Death, he blacked out soon after leaving All Might wondering "what just happened?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god why do you even read this? its just cringe.......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ttyl


	52. Dinnertime strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally gets to go home

When he woke up his Mother was by the bed. "Mom?" She looked at him with happiness and fading worry. She leaned over to play with his hair, he relaxed in her touch. He tensed up when he saw De behind her. "Tell me about De when we get home sweetie" She gestured to the cameras, and he nodded, letting himself be relaxed by his mother's calming aura.

"Aizawa-san is asking about you, as well as Nedzu-san and Gen-sensei" He nodded, not up to talking yet, he was still very tired. "Youre being released today, so Gen-sensei is coming over for dinner and you'll see Aizawa and Nedzu at school." He nooded to that as well, he hasn't had too much time to spend with his original teacher in a while. "You'll have to tell him about your" she paused hesitating "quirk".

There in lies the conflict, this whole lie was way too hard for him. He never wanted to do this, but that's what he gets for relying on Death so much.

"He'll be mostly interested in helping you have a strategy for the UA Sports Festival." Inko Midoryia smiled when she heard his little sigh of relief. They stayed quiet, even Death just sitting on the bed with Izuku being quiet and serene, basking in the feeling of family.

He had to be in a wheelchair and pushed out of the hospital, which was embarrassing. He let his hair cover his face, when he saw flashes in front of the hospital. The press.

**Little vultures**

_'Oh yeah'_

Death was casually sauntering in front of the wheelchair, as his mother pushed him out the doors into the claws of the beast. Questions were fired at him "Are you suing UA?" "Is it true you were quirkless?" "How did you get a quirk like that?" "How did you feel when All Might showed up?" And the last one "Do you think Pro Hero Eraserhead should have his license revoked?" He stood up at that. "What the hell? Why would I ever want that?" He paused taking in a much needed deep angry breath. "Eraserhead is the most capable and trust worthy teacher I've ever had! He's a great hero and a great person, I do however, think you should move and let a 'injured kid' go home to his family" With that Death laughed and the press parted ways and let him through. He sat back down and his mother continued pushing him, they stopped at the curb though. He was confused, they walked everywhere.

"What?" He looked up to her, just before a car pulled up. "I'm not pushing you all the way home" Gen-sensei got out of the car and Izuku understood. "Thank you Inko for letting me come to dinner." He bowed, which felt weird to see for Izuku. Even weirder since all his teachers were on first name basis with his Mom. "Thank you for picking us up" he smiled at her "I never could get that kid to think before leaping in" he laughed a big hearty belly laugh, and opened the door for him. Silently he let death slide in, and slide in himself. On the ride home they discovered he could touch De, as she held his hand to stop him from fidgeting in anxiety.

Dinner went great, he flew by the topic of his new quirk because as Gen-sensei said "Youre still the same snot nosed quirkless stick that walked into my dojo and screamed at me" he teared up at that, of course. Gen-sensei had an entire folder of students with their quirks listed from UA. "These are the priorities" they spent most of the night planning while Death and Inko watched happy he was home. If Death gave the plump woman a hug, then no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That audition I talked about? I got the part! In case you weren't in the discord and you wanted to know about my pointless life.


End file.
